Super Duper Sensual Adventures
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Makoto Naegi, a 15-year old boy, was chosen to study at Hope's Peak Academy as the Super High School-level Luckster, and he is looking forward to what he believes to be a good high school life, but his LUCK would change as he meets Junko Enoshima. There he and Enoshima would get involved in a series of stories where both would get intimated...and HEATED, in romance-like adventures.
1. Entering Hope's Peak Academy

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my new Danganronpa fic, and many thanks for the reviews about my last fic, **Danganronpa: Truth or Dare** , and I really am happy that it got good reviews and that you enjoy it, and once again an idea formed inside my head and decided to try out another fanfic which features Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima, and this time this fic will be split into a series of story arcs where Naegi and Enoshima would get down and dirty, but of course there's going to be romance involved, though in a rather seductive way, and I'll see if this fic would be received by readers if I should continue or not.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 1: Nyūryoku shimasu no Kibōgamine Gakuen_**

A few weeks ago, the scene shows that a family is gathered in what appeared to be an ordinary house, where a family of four is gathered inside, and shows that the occupants consists of two adults and two teenagers, who appeared to be ordinary, and despite this they are one happy family and they are content with what they have, not minding if they are just a well-to-do type as if they are not rich or influential, and all that matters is that they have one another, and that the are together living peacefully.

And right now they are gathered at the living room where a certain teenager had just arrived, and there he is told by his younger sibling, a 13-year old girl, that a letter addressed to her elder brother, a 15-year old, that something good contained inside the envelope, and as the boy opened it, he is surprised upon reading it, which says that his name was drawn and is scouted as one of the lucky high school students chosen to study at a prestigious academy for high school students, which turn out to be the famous **Hope's Peak Academy** , and his parents were shocked, surprised, and overjoyed to hear and find out that their eldest son was chosen to study at such a prestigious academy, and that they wouldn't even have to worry about paying the tuition as their only son would get to enroll there for free.

"Oh my! Our son gets to be chosen to study at Hope's peak Academy!"

"This is like a dream come true!"

"Onii-chan! This is great!"

"Y-yeah...but...how...?"

"It's okay, Makoto..."

"It's good and a blessing that you were chosen..."

"Go for it, onii-chan!"

"..."

The teenage boy is identified as **Makoto Naegi** , and he couldn't believe that he would get to study to such a famous academy where those who studied there and graduate would succeed in life and establish a good career, yet he wondered if he would succeed later in life since he has no talent and is just an ordinary boy, and he is both happy, and yet unsure if he has what it takes to make it to study at that academy, so he asks his family members if this is okay, and his parents and younger sister, identified as **Komaru** , encouraged him to accept the invitation and look forward to what lies ahead.

"You should go for it, son..."

"Yes, Makoto...you don't get to accept such an opportunity of a lifetime..."

"Come on, onii-chan!"

"But..."

"It's okay..."

"We will support you all the way..."

"Come on!"

"O-okay..."

Encouraged by his parents and younger sister, Naegi decided to accept the invitation and went to his room and opened his computer so that he can log in at Hope's Peak Academy's website and submit the requirements online and find out what title he was assigned to, and there Komaru joined him as they surfed the site and there they found out that Naegi is given the title of _**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL LUCKSTER**_ , and Komaru says it is fitting as her elder brother's name was picked in a lottery and that he is LUCKY that he would get to study at an academy where he would enroll there for free.

"Huh? "Luckster"...?"

"It fits you, onii-chan..."

"How come...?"

"You got lucky...that's why..."

"Will this help me get a career once I graduate...?"

"Why not...? I'm sure you get to be more than just LUCKY..."

"..."

"Ehe-hee-hee..."

Naegi sighed as he couldn't rebut his sister's comment, and instead they surfed the site to see what else they could find out about the academy as they never seen what is inside of it, only heard about the academy's facilities through word of mouth, and there they saw the academy's facilities and they were awestruck at what the academy has what they have to offer, and upon coming across its twitter site, the two siblings scrolled and finds out that the twitter comments stated that some other popular personalities were among the chosen ones to be chosen to study at the academy, such as:

\- a popular idol is chosen to study there

\- a famous fashion model is said to be chosen to enroll there

\- a son of a famous family is among those chosen to study here

\- a popular and famous sports-oriented teenagers are among the chosen, one excelling in baseball, martial arts and a swimmer

\- a member of a family of famous detectives is chosen to study here

Both Naegi and Komaru were speechless at finding out the hints on who would become Naegi's possible classmates and schoolmates, and she commented that he would be LUCKY if he would meet and greet any of those said personalities, and he just sighed as he wondered what awaits him there, but as Komaru checked the twitter site of Hope's Peak Academy, she saw the comment about a famous teen model being among chosen, and she took out a fashion magazine and read an article and picture, and as Naegi glanced at it, Komaru hinted that the model in the picture could be one one mentioned at the twitter site of Hope's Peak.

"Eh...? Isn't that...?"

"Yup...she's the one..."

"Hmm...I guess that's possible since she is a popular fashion model..."

"If she gets to be chosen to study at Hope's Peak Academy, why not? I'm sure you could do well there..."

"..."

"Look forward to it!"

"Okay..."

"Yay!"

The said model on the fashion magazine turns out to be a popular and sexy teenager, and she is identified as **Junko Enoshima** , and Naegi heard of her and even saw her pictures, and as much as he wouldn't admit, Enoshima was very popular, having taken the country by storm with her extravagant tastes, and is also quite charismatic, and he wondered what his life would be like if he were classmates with such a popular model, and by then Komaru decided to take her leave and told her brother to look forward to the weeks coming ahead.

"Onii-chan...look forward to being a student there!"

"Uh..."

"I'm sure you could do well there...I really am envious...I sure wished I would get to study there when I become a high school student come two years after..."

"Komaru..."

"So look forward to it...be excited...and you'll get to make lots of friends!"

"Okay..."

"Okay, see you!"

"..."

After giving her brother so e encouragement, Komaru smiled as she left, and Naegi is alone in his room and he locked the door and took off his clothes as he decided to change, and as a naked Naegi is about to pick his clothes, he glanced at the magazine, and saw more of Enoshima's fashion poses, and he couldn't help but feel attracted as Enoshima is pretty, cute, and sexy, and as he read the magazine's photos, he came across her sexy picture where she is wearing a sexy two-piece bikini, and he finds her very sexy, especially seeing her sexy curves, and her breast and cleavage are quite big, as well as her creamy thighs, and as he is captivated by her picture, LUCK would make itself apparent as his penis began to harden and increase in size, and he is too mesmerized to realize it, only feeling arousal as this is the first time it happened to him.

" _Enoshima is really sexy..._ "

His penis reached six inches in aroused size, and it was throbbing hard as Naegi stared at the picture of Enoshima, and as he is captivated by her sexy picture, he unknowingly began to touch his erection and began to rub it back and forth, feeling pleasure building up, and as he did so, he can feel his penis throb harder and the arousing pleasure coursed within his body and genital, and his heart began to beat a little hard as his hips began to thrust as he slowly rubbed his erection, and he is too aroused to realize what he is doing, as he kept on rubbing his erection while feeling his penis throb harder and harder, and a few minutes later he began to increase the rubbing, his legs spread, and his penis throb harder and harder, and he began to moan a bit as the pleasure is getting stronger, while at the same time his heart beats faster and he is starting to sweat a bit, but then he came to his senses and realized what he is doing, blushing as he couldn't believe what he is doing just now.

"Waaahh! What am I doing?!"

By then a knock on the door is heard and Naegi blushed harder realizing that it was Komaru as she is calling him out, and he frantically looked around as he can't show himself to her in his current state and talked to Komaru through the locked door and asks her what does she want, and she said that she came to get the fashion magazine and that their mom is assigning him to do some errands.

"Onii-chan...can you open the door? I here to get the magazine I left!"

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Wait for a while! I need to get dressed!"

"Can't you put on a towel?"

"NO! Just wait! I'll give it to you!"

"Geez..."

"..."

Naegi told Komaru to wait as he took out a brief and pants, and he felt that he is hit by bad luck as he is struggling to put on his pants as his penis is still hard, and he carefully puts on his pants while tucking out his shirt and came out, giving her the magazine while walking slowly so as not to attract suspicion and Komaru wondered what is wrong, unaware of the state her elder brother is in.

 **-x-**

Four weeks later, the scene shifts outside of Hope's Peak Academy, and there Makoto Naegi stood there as he is ready to enter, and yet he has doubts of whether he has what it takes to make it there given that he is just an ordinary boy with no special skills, and he saw other students coming through and are confident that they will make it big, and Naegi can hear their comments about succeeding in later life and that they are going to enjoy the facilities inside the academy.

"Wow!"

"I can't believe it! We're in Hope's Peak Academy!"

"We're gonna make it big once we graduated!"

"We'll succeed in life!"

"Me too!"

"I'll get a very good career!"

"And make a lot of money!"

"Same here!"

Naegi sighed as he took a deep breath and went inside the academy, and after a few minutes he is at the hallway where he came across a huge bulletin board where the list of sections are posted and which student is assigned there, and when he looked at it, he saw his name and finds out that he is assigned in the section Class 78, and he went to the assigned classroom and is surprised to see that the classroom is air-conditioned, the tables and chairs are neat and there are teenagers there who are of his age, and as he is taking his seat, he is approached by a girl, and talked to him in which Naegi is taken by surprise to find out who the girl is.

"Naegi-kun?"

"Huh? Yes?"

"I can't believe it! We're classmates!"

"Huh? Maizono-san?"

"Yup! I'm glad you remembered me."

"Huh? You too? You were chosen to...?"

"Yes...and I'm happy to see that you got chosen as well!"

"Um..."

The girl who approached him turns out to be **Sayaka Maizono** , and he realized that she is already an established and popular idol, in which she started her career two years ago and is awestruck, and shocked to find out that she was chosen to study here, and she said she is looking forward to school life at Hope's Peak seeing that she is classmates with Naegi. He also smiled seeing that his schoolmate from middle school becoming his classmate, and learned that she has her assigned title - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL IDOL, and felt that maybe he can look forward to what comes ahead, but then someone else came inside, and the other classmates stared in awe seeing that a pretty girl came, and Naegi blushed even deeper seeing that the girl that came turns out to be Junko Enoshima, and he is nervous as he recalled what he did four weeks ago and felt awkward as he did not know how to befriend her given what he did, as he did not want to make her see him as a hentai.

After a few minutes a teacher came and classes is about to commence and Naegi braces himself as his high school life is about to begin.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter, and though there's no action yet, it did foreshadow the events on what situations Naegi would get sucked into, not to mention that he unintentionally whacked off while staring at Enoshima's picture and almost got caught.

Expect things to get heated once the next chapters come into play, though I will focus more on the plot and the love scenes will eventually show up, in a sequences of story arcs...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi will spend the first day of classes at Hope's Peak Academy, and there he will get to meet with Junko Enoshima, and that's where the story come in...

See you in 10 days...

Feel free to submit your reviews...


	2. First Day Of Classes

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and tbis inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which is part of the first arc where Naegi and Enoshima would spend their first seductive time together, and here Naegi would find himself get in an awkward moment while romantic hints are shown here and he would get to know more about Enoshima and why his high school life would become more than just a roller coaster ride, so read on and enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ ** _Kurasu no saisho no hi_**

The scene shifts outside of Hope's Peak Academy, and there Makoto Naegi stood there as he is ready to enter, and yet he has doubts of whether he has what it takes to make it there given that he is just an ordinary boy with no special skills, and he saw other students coming through and are confident that they will make it big, and Naegi can hear their comments about succeeding in later life and that they are going to enjoy the facilities inside the academy.

"Wow!"

"I can't believe it! We're in Hope's Peak Academy!"

"We're gonna make it big once we graduated!"

"We'll succeed in life!"

"Me too!"

"I'll get a very good career!"

"And make a lot of money!"

"Same here!"

Naegi sighed as he took a deep breath and went inside the academy, and after a few minutes he is at the hallway where he came across a huge bulletin board where the list of sections are posted and which student is assigned there, and when he looked at it, he saw his name and finds out that he is assigned in the section Class 78, and he went to the assigned classroom and is surprised to see that the classroom is air-conditioned, the tables and chairs are neat and there are teenagers there who are of his age, and as he is taking his seat, he is approached by a girl, and talked to him in which Naegi is taken by surprise to find out who the girl is.

"Naegi-kun?"

"Huh? Yes?"

"I can't believe it! We're classmates!"

"Huh? Maizono-san?"

"Yup! I'm glad you remembered me."

"Huh? You too? You were chosen to...?"

"Yes...and I'm happy to see that you got chosen as well!"

"Um..."

The girl who approached him turns out to be **Sayaka Maizono** , and he realized that she is already an established and popular idol, in which she started her career two years ago and is awestruck, and shocked to find out that she was chosen to study here, and she said she is looking forward to school life at Hope's Peak seeing that she is classmates with Naegi. He also smiled seeing that his schoolmate from middle school becoming his classmate, and learned that she has her assigned title - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL IDOL, and felt that maybe he can look forward to what comes ahead, but then someone else came inside, and the other classmates stared in awe seeing that a pretty girl came, and Naegi blushed even deeper seeing that the girl that came turns out to be Junko Enoshima, and he is nervous as he recalled what he did four weeks ago and felt awkward as he did not know how to befriend her given what he did, as he did not want to make her see him as a hentai.

After a few minutes a teacher came and classes is about to commence and Naegi braces himself as his high school life is about to begin.

-x-

In the minutes that passed, things went well inside the classroom, as the first subject was Homeroom, and the Homeroom teacher had the students introduced each other to their classmates, what their Super High School title is, and what their talents are. Naegi felt a bit out of place as their classmates introduced themselves to each other, seeing that each of them has their backgrounds, what their titles are and what talents they excel in, and Naegi would soon find out about them, and the classmates he found out so far have talenta which fits them:

\- Kyoko Kirigiri; detective

\- Byakuya Togami; scion

\- Aoi Asahina; swimmer

\- Toko Fukawa; writer

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure; shaman

\- Sayaka Maizono; idol

\- Leon Kuwata; baseball player

\- Chihiro Fujisaki; programmer

\- Mondo Ohwada; outlaw biker

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru; prefect

\- Hifumi Yamada; doujin author

\- Celestia Ludenberg; gambler

\- Sakura Ohgami; martial artist

\- Mukuro Ikusaba; soldier

\- Junko Enoshima; fashion model

When it was Naegi's turn, he slowly stood up, introduced himself and told his classmates his background, and the other classmates jeered him for having such a "lowly title" like LUCKSTER and commented that it was a mistake to choose some like Naegi claiming that he would only get BAD LUCK and told Naegi that he should quit now rather than embarrassing himself, but the 13 other classmates rebuked their other classmates' comments saying that they have no right judging Naegi like that because of his title, which Naegi is surprised to see that there are those who would accept him for what he is.

"Hey!"

"That's not fair!"

"Yeah, being here means that the academy chose him because they believe in him!"

"Do not judge him because of his title..."

"If you got a problem with Naegi...then shut the hell up!"

"He deserved to be here because that's what the academy scouts did so in choosing him!"

"If you can't live with that, then YOU quit!"

"Naegi is one of our class! You have no right kicking him out!"

The homeroom teacher then told the students who insulted Naegi that they are going to detention and the affected students balked as they did not expect this to happen and slightly regretted insulting Naegi, and after homeroom period is over, the students were taken to detention and Naegi thanked his classmates for defending him, and the others, save for Fukawa, Ikusaba, Enoshima and Togami, said it was nothing and told him that he should be proud of the title given to him and said that he should enjoy high school life here.

"Thanks..."

"No problem!"

"You deserved to be here!"

"I think the Luckster tag fits you well..."

"Yeah...you got lucky those bullies got detention..."

"Feel free to ask us anything..."

"You belonged here...that's what we believe in..."

"Thanks..."

After an hour it was recess, and there Naegi took the opportunity to befriend his classmates and soon a rapport is formed between them, and Naegi was able to befriend them, and when he tries to befriend Togami, Togami tried to ignore him at first seeing Naegi as an eyesore, but after some time Togami felt that maybe he is not a weakling as he initially thought, but kept his distance as he do not want to be close to some ORDINARY COMMONER, and Naegi managed to befriend Fukawa even though she has suspicious misgivings towards him.

As the classmates began to head for the cafeteria to buy snacks, Naegi is alone with Enoshima, and he felt a but awkward as he recalled what he did a few weeks ago, but decided to use his optimism and approached Enoshima, and started to befriend her, and Enoshima just smiled at him, though in reality she thinks that Naegi is just like the other men who tried to court her, CREEPS WHO DON'T ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT HER, but as the conversation took place, Enoshima's opinion towards Naegi slowly changed, seeing that aside from being ordinary, he is also down to earth, and she mentally dubbed him as a HERBIVORE BOY, in which she sees him as someone who is passionate in a relationship, and slowly, she started to notice how cute he looked even though he is a bit shorter than her.

"...so that's how I ended up here..."

"Hmm...I guess you are LUCKY...you get to chat with an attractive model..."

"Uh...ha-ha-ha...yeah..."

"Say...how old are you?"

"Um...15..."

"And I thought you were 14..."

"..."

"And yet you looked cute..."

Likewise, Naegi sees that without makeup, Enoshima appeared to be average, yet she was attractive, and he wondered if there are guys at Hope's Peak Academy who are interested in her, and as the conversation continues, Enoshima glanced at Naegi, wondering if he is someone who can take the lead when in a relationship, and wondered if he has a crush on her given how he started having a conversation with her. Little by little, she mentally took notice of him as she finds him quite attractive because of his youthful appearance and that he resembled a middle school student, and came up with something to see if he could respond to an unexpected question.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay..."

"Do you have a girlfriend...?"

"Huh?"

"I mean...are you single?"

"Um...ah..."

Naegi is taken aback when asked by Enoshima if he has a girlfriend, and while he answered her question, he was blushing as he wondered why she asks him such a question, and while he do find her attractive, he is unsure if he is attracted to her and he is being careful after he unintentionally made her the object of awakening his first sexual desire, and when she accidentally dropped her ballpen, Naegi picked it up, but as he picked it up, he accidentally saw her creamy thighs and her white panties, and he blushed as he got up and gave her the ballpen, but the image of what he saw just now triggered a situation and Naegi got an erection and he nervously but politely told her he is going out and went towards the door and hid at a corner.

Enoshima curiously peered and saw him arranging his crotch, and realized his predicament, and she smirked seeing that he is capable of getting aroused, and yet she wondered if he is like the other men but seeing how politeful he is, and how passionate he can be, she opted not to judge him and let things run through, and she saw him went to his seat and puts his bag over his lap, deducing that he is covering his crotch, and by then their classmates came back and some of them began to approach Naegi and have him engage in a conversation, yet they noticed that he is holding his bag as if his life depended on it and asks him if there is something wrong.

"Hey..."

"Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah...I'm okay..."

"Why are you holding your bag like that...?"

"Is there something wrong, Naegi?"

"Um..."

"Is your tummy hurting?"

"Uh..."

By then recess is over and another teacher came and the next subject is about to commence and everyone went to their seats ans classes went on without problems, and a few hours later, it was lunchtime, and the students of Class 78 went to the cafeteria to buy lunch, and while there, Naegi is standing in a queue, and is in deep thought as the first few hours of his first day in the academy went well save for a few incidents, but then he felt several eyes were aiming at him and he could hear them talking about him and his title, and he felt a bit awkward yet a tense atmosphere as he heard what the other students are discussing about.

"That's him?"

"Yeah...Makoto Naegi..."

"He looked like a wimp..."

"So short..."

"That's his talent? Having LUCK?"

"What a baloney!"

"Can he make it here?"

"I bet he bribed the scout and got here..."

By then, Enoshima came and stood behind Naegi, and he turn around and saw her and greeted her, and Enoshima smiled and engaged him in a conversation and told him that he is starting to became the main topic among the students, as they seemed to balk about an ordinary boy with no special talent getting enrolled at the academy as the SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL LUCKSTER, and Naegi sighed seeing that she is right, but he used his optimism to keep himself from getting intimidated, and she finds that though he is quite a pushover, he appeared to be the type who wouldn't budge, and the two talked some more, and the other students who seemed to have crushes at Enoshima were surprised to see Enoshima hanging out with what they deemed as an ordinary boy who is not worth her time.

"Look..."

"JUnko Enoshima..."

"The cute and sexy model..."

"Why is he talking to Naegi?"

"Has her tastes got jumbled?"

"Why would she chat with a plain boy?"

"That kid is lucky..."

"Come on!"

Naegi could hear their whispering and felt them staring suspiciously at him, but she just giggled at this and told him to ignore them and as the students in front of them began to move forward, the two moved as well and they chose the food they want and soon found a table and they sat there, where they talked some more while eating, in which he gets to know more about her, in which that she is a bit WILD, yet she can be modest at times, and soon he felt comfortable around her yet he is careful not to give anything that would make her suspicious towards her, and things went well until Maizono came and joined the two, and the three began talking in which they all seemed to get along, and while at it the other students stared, having recognized Enoshima and Maizono, and they couldn't belive that the two girls, who they realized that they are the SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL FASHION MODEL and IDOL are hanging out with an ordinary boy and they felt envious yet they couldn't believe that the title of LUCKSTER seemed to be something that would threaten their own titles.

"Whoa..."

"Look at that...!"

"He's sharing a table with a MODEL and an IDOL..."

"No way!"

"Is his title of LUCKSTER for real?"

"I don't believe this!"

"That Naegi...!"

"I hate that kid!"

Soon the trio finished their lunch and went back to their classroom, not noticing that the other students were staring, and some glaring, at Naegi, and as the next few hours passed, the first day of classes ended, and there the Class of 78 are ready to leave, and they are heading to their own dormitory which is also located inside the Academy, and Naegi is seen heading to his own dormitory, and as he is walking towards the hallway, he is confronted by some other students, who appeared to be quite hostile towards Naegi and they had him pinned against the wall and Naegi asks them what do they want.

"Listen, you brat!"

"Get out of this academy!"

"You don't belong here!"

"You're an eyesore!"

"You insult the academy and its reputation!"

"Super High School-level Luckster...that's bullshit!"

"Get out of this academy if you don't want to get hurt..."

"And we mean now!"

The leader of the group told Naegi that he has no place within the academy and said that the title of LUCKSTER is nothing more than a joke and that he doesn't belong here, and told him to leave while he can, but Naegi wouldn't budge and said that he earned his way in the academy and will not bow to anyone with ill intent, and there the leader of the group grabbed him by his collar and said that he does not belong here and advised him to leave the academy, but Naegi wouldn't relent, and the bully got pissed and is about to punch him when Enoshima showed up and told the lead bully that he is no more than an INSECURED COWARD WHO IS MORE LOWLY THAN A GAY, and the other bullies were taken aback at what Enoshima just said, and the lead bully stared at what she just said to her, and confronted her as he tossed Naegi aside.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me..."

"Why you...!"

"Why pick on Naegi, when you really think you're hot stuff?"

"Why don't you mind your own business, you big boobs for a prostitute?"

"And you a faggot who has no macho appeal...a scaredy cat who couldn't confront bigger guys...I bet your crotch is too small..."

"You bitch!"

"UUUNNNFFHHH!"

The lead bully was incensed that he slapped Enoshima, and Naegi is pissed that he grappled with the bully and tried to fight him off, but he was kicked aside, but this gave her the opening and kicked the bully on his groin, and as he knelt in pain, she punched him on the nose, and he scampered back, and by then Kiyotaka Ishimaru, who had just been elected to the student council's disciplinary committee, arrived, and the bullies ran off which the other committee members gave chase as Ishimaru checked on his two classmates and asked Enoshima what happened, having scene the deep slap mark on her cheek.

"Enoshima-san...what happened here?"

"Those bullies...they were picking on naegi-kun because they are insecure about him being here...and the lead bully slapped me hard..."

"What? Unacceptable!"

"Yeah..."

"We'll get them...right now go to the infirmary..."

"Okay..."

"Yeah..."

"Come on, you two...let's go..."

Upon hearing her side, Ishimaru told her and Naegi to head for the infirmary to have them checked as he will inform the headmaster about this, and as Ishimaru left to pursue the bullies, Naegi apologized for being unable to help her, but she praised him for standing up and not getting intimidated by the bullies, and after 30 minutes the bullies were taken to the headmaster's office where they were given a severe penalty, while Naegi and Enoshima were given a one-hour detention, and soon the two teens were inside the detention room, and he sighed as he felt bad luck struck him, but she retorted by saying he got good luck because he has a BEAUTIFUL model accompanying him.

"Uh..."

"No need to be shy, Naegi-kun...at least you're not alone..."

"Well..."

"Let's chat while we wait for the hour to end..."

"O-okay..."

"Now then...where do we start...?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm...?"

As the two chatted some more, her way of carrying the conversation helped in passing up the time, and by then the one-hour detention time is up, and Ishimaru came and told them they can go, and Enoshima got up, stretched her arms and is raring to go, while Naegi sighed as he is relieved, and the two teens leave the detention room and are heading to the dormitory, and as they are near the place, Enoshoma patted Naegi on his shoulders and said that she enjoyed her first day of classes, and he smiled seeing that she is taking things well despite what happened, and she told him to look forward to the next few days, and she ended the conversation by giving him a kiss to the cheek, and went to her dormitory room, and Naegi stood there blushing, and he couldn't believe he got kissed by a girl, and it was a popular fashion model, and he stood there for a minute before coming to his senses and he looked around, relieved that there were no one around, and he went to his dormitory room to settle in, and he is awed at seeing what his dormitory room is like, the facilities were amazing, and felt that his stay here at Hope's Peak would change his life and is looking forward to his high school life.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like the second chapter, and though there's no action yet, it did foreshadow the events on what situations Naegi would get sucked into, and while he had a rough start, he did get lucky as he seemed to have gotten close to Enoshima.

This is just the start, as the first arc is underway though the first love scene will eventually come...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi will spend the next days of classes at Hope's Peak Academy, and there he will get to know more about Junko Enoshima, and that's where the story come in...

See you in 10 days...

Feel free to submit your reviews...


	3. Awkward Exposure

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and tbis inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which is part of the first arc where Naegi and Enoshima would spend their first seductive time together, and here Naegi would find himself get in an awkward moment while romantic hints are shown here and he would get to know more about Enoshima and why his high school life would become more than just a roller coaster ride, so read on and enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:** **Yakkaina Bakuro**_

The scene shifts to Naegi's dormitory room at Hope's Peak Academy, and the scene shows that Naegi had just emerged from the bathroom after taking a shower, and and as he is wiping his head and hair with his towel he did not notice that Enoshima entered his room, and as he removed the towel from his head, he stared wide-eyed seeing her in front of him, and he was shocked that he froze in place as he was naked in front of her but she just smiled at him saying he has nothing to be embarrassed about, and yet he asks her what is she doing here and how she got in.

"Well...you did not lock your door..."

"..."

"And since I knocked and you're not answering..."

"..."

"So I let myself in..."

"..."

"You should be more careful, you know..."

"..."

Enoshima told him that the door is not locked and thus she can freely go in, and she is wearing a white tanktop shirt, a short skirt and slippers, and she approached him as she is carrying some books and told him that the text books are available at the library and she took the liberty to get some for Naegi, saying that she did this as thanks for trying to help her against the bullies yesterday, and he recalled what happened yesterday, and he can still saw some of the red marks on her cheeks and asks her is she is okay, which she assured to him that she is fine.

"I'm fine..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...really."

"Sorry..."

"Anyway..."

"Huh?"

"I want to thank you for yesterday..."

"Um..."

Enoshima said that she wanted to thank him personally, and she locked the door as she approached Naegi, smiling seductive and he slowly backed against a table blushing as he finds her cute, yet he felt awkward standing naked before her and there she is in front of him and said that he can be so passionate at times and asks if can be so passionate when in a relationship with a girl, and Naegi blushed deeper as he wondered what she is insinuating, until she slowly puts her lips against his, forming a kiss as her lips moved and his lips instinctively moved as well, before stopping.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Naegi-kun...mmm..."

"..."

"I like you...mmm..."

"Enoshima...mmm"

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

Naegi blushed deeper and deeper, hearing that she has feelings for him, and though he is also attracted to her, he is unsure, until she placed her hands on both sides of his cheeks and kissed him again, and as the kiss ensued, her tongue began to clash with his, and his heart beats a bit faster as he felt his body getting a bit of heat, and yet she stopped as she smiled at him before looking down, seeing his penis beginning to move, increasing in size, and she touched it with her hand, feeling it throbbed as it hardened further and Naegi moaned as his penis is hardening further until it reached its full strength, and she glanced at it, seeing that Naegi's erection was six inches, and he was fully shaved, and there she scooted closer as he felt aroused as the attractive and athletic girl getting closer to him and gently kissed his cheek before speaking to him seductively.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Y-yes...?"

"I want you..."

"H-huh...?"

"Make out with me..."

"..."

"It's okay...it's just the two of us..."

"..."

Enoshima gently kissed his face before kissing him passionately on he lips, and he was so aroused that he couldn't rebut, and went along with he kiss, but a minute later his body got a sensual jolt as her fingers brushed his erection, feeling it throb, and moaned through the kiss, and Enoshima continued to kiss him as her hand began to caress his penis, feeling its smooth skin, and can feel it pulsating and she kept on caressing it as his body is starting to absorb the arousing sensations. She stopped her actions as she stared at him, and he wondered what she is going to do until she raised her skirt to reveal a lot of her upper thigh and had her thigh rubbed against his penis, and he moaned at the contact as his erection throbbed, and there she told him that she wants him to be her boyfriend, and he is unsure if he like her or not, telling her if she is sure about this, and she said yes.

"A-are you sure...?"

"Yes...I want you to be my lover..."

"But..but..."

"It's okay..."

"..."

"I want to love you...make you mine..."

"Enoshima-san..."

"and I want you...NOW..."

Naegi saw the look on her eyes which shows that she like him, and Naegi is still unsure if he like her as well or is only attracted to her, but then she gave him another kiss on the lips, which is passionate yet with feelings, which the kiss intensifies and her tongue clashed with his again, and his body got heated further and as she embraced him, Naegi was at loss on what he should do, and with his body aching for more, and even his own feelings jumbled, he ended up embracing her as well and reciprocated the kiss, and the kiss became more passionate, though it was a bit awkward being that he is a bit shorter than her yet she did not mind it as she tilted her head a bit and Naegi accidentally kissed her neck, and she moaned softly, and now they are making out as Naegi kissed her neck while she guided his hands on her thighs, caressing them and he could feel her soft skin, and this aroused him a bit and he continued to kiss her neck for a few minutes before kissing her on the lips, and then they talked.

"E-Enoshima-san..."

"So...it's decided..."

"Huh?"

"We're officially on..."

"Eh...?"

"I am yours and you are mine..."

"Um..."

"Let's continue..."

Naegi was at loss as Enoshima declared that they are lovers, and she kissed him on the lips again and he wondered if this is okay, dating a famous fashion model who is also his classmate, but then things took a sensual turn as she began to kiss her way downward, kissing his neck then down to his chest, and then sat on a chair where her face is facing his erection, and she stared at it as she finds it cute, and she brushed her fingers on his HEAD, causing his penis to throb harder and he moaned, and she stared at it for a few seconds and then surprised him by brushing her lips against his erection, which caused him to moan louder and there she took the initiative as she encircled her hand around his hardened organ and began to rub it back and forth, and he began to buck his hips as his erection was being rubbed and can feel her soft hands caressing him and his penis throbbed at every rub she made.

"Ahhh..."

"So smooth..."

"Ahhh..."

"Yet so hard..."

"Ahhh..."

"You even shaved yourself...I like that..."

"Ahhh..."

"I want to feel more of you..."

She continued to rub his erection and enjoyed it every moment, and she stopped her action for a while as she stared at it, seeing it throb back and forth and Naegi wondered if she had enough, though his body, as well as his penis, was aching for more, and there she made a bold move as she began to brush her lips and rubbed it on the sides of his shaft, and he moaned as the sensations took him by surprise, feeling aroused further, and she rubbed her lips on the underside of his erection, then proceeded to take the HEAD of his penis inside her mouth, suckling it and he moaned as the pleasure became strong, bucking his hips in response.

"Aaahhh...!"

"..."

"Aahhh...!"

"..."

"E-Enoshima-san...aaahhh...!"

"..."

"Aaaahhh...!"

"..."

Succumbing to the pleasure, he told Enoshima to go on and she began to rub his erection with her hand and as she rubbed him back and forth, his penis throbbed harder, and she scooted closer to kiss him on the lips, and as the two kissed, her rubbing on Naegi's erection increases, and as he is getting more and more heated, her other hand began to caress his balls, and then she asks him if he wants to take this to the next level, he blushed as he is unsure, but then he heard something ringing, and the scene slowly faded into nothing...

 **-x-**

The scene lit up where you can see Naegi slowly getting up and looked to his side where his alarm clock is ringing, and it turns out that he had a dream, and he blushed deeply upon recalling the dream, and he could feel his heart beating a bit fast at recalling the scenes he dreamed, and he is starting to wonder if he is getting attracted to Enoshima or not, and he is unsure what to think of this since he never had experienced something like this before.

" _What a dream...am I really getting attracted to her...?_ "

But then he felt something throbbing and he moved the blanket aside, where he blushed deeper seeing that he is naked, and his penis was hard and throbbing, and there he realized that he had a sensual dream and looked around to see if there is anyone here, and seeing that he is alone, he sighed and gets up to find some clothes, so he went to the cabinet to find some clothes, and while he is at it, the door to his dorm began to open and the person who came in turns out to be Enoshima, and she is in her academy uniform as she woke up early and is heading to class when she decided to pay Naegi a visit, and there she saw him through his feet as the cabinet door was covering him, and as she approach him from behind, she stared in surprise upon seeing him naked.

"Naegi-kun...?"

"!"

"..."

"Ah!"

"Wow..."

"W-wait...it's not...um..."

"You sure are SEXY..."

"..."

Naegi turn around in surprise and saw Enoshima staring at him, and in the process, exposed his shaved erection to her and she stared at it in curiosity, and Naegi blushed deeper and waved his hands side ways, explaining that he wasn't doing anything, but she giggled and asked if she cam BAD TIMING, and he blushed deeoer as he said he wasn't fondling himself, but then he sat on the floor feeling ashamed, and there she sat beside him saying she doesn't think of him as perverted, and said that she passed by to thank him for defending her against the bullies, and started a brief conversation, which slowly puts him at ease, yet she playfully asks if he had a sensual dream, which he blushed and couldn't bring himself to tell her that he was dreaming of Enoshima.

"So...did you have a sensual dream...?"

"..."

"Who did you dream about...?"

"Um..."

"You can tell me..."

"I...um..."

"Is it me you're dreaming about...? If it's me...that means you like me..."

"Well...um..."

Seeing that he was so embarrassed, she told him that there will be a PE activity later in the day and said she wanted to thank him for helping her against the bullies, which slowly snapped him back to attention and said that it is okay, and she told him not to let other people do to him as they please and he nodded, and there she helped him stand up, but then Naegi blushed seeing that his penis is still hard and she playfully asks if he is whacking off or not, which he denies, saying he has never done that before.

"Really...?"

"REALLY!"

"Hmm...?"

"I never touched myself...not even once!"

"No need to be defensive...so...did you ever dream about me...?"

"Um...once..."

"Really...? That's nice..."

"Um..."

Naegi blushed deeper when he accidentally answered her question if he dreamed about her, yet she giggled and playfully stated that he likes her, and she then told him to get dressed as he has 30 minutes before classes begin and she patted him on the shoulder as she took her leave, and as he locked the door, Naegi was still blushing at how his day started, and he glanced at his penis as his organ is starting to soften, and he wondered if he is getting attracted to Enoshima or not, though he do find himself getting drawn to her, but then he shook his head and went to the cabinet to get his academy uniform and began to get dressed, then he took his breakfast and after that he leaves the dorm as he is heading for classes, not noticing that the bullies were there and the leader told his posse that he will get even at him for the humiliation he got yesterday.

"That brat...!"

"He sure has the nerve!"

"Because of him we got detention!"

"We're gonna get even with that brat...and you guys are gonna help me!"

"Sure!"

"Just say it!"

"Make him suffer!"

"Right on!"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though there's no action yet, it did foreshadow the events on what situations Naegi would get sucked into, and while he had a SENSUAL start, ue to the dream he had, he did get lucky as he seemed to have gotten close to Enoshima.

This is just the start, as the first arc is underway though the first love scene will eventually come...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi gets into trouble...

Who will come to his aid...?

See you in 10 days...

Feel free to submit your reviews...


	4. First Fight

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which is part of the first arc where Naegi and Enoshima would get to go closer while encountering trouble within Hope's Peak Academy, and that's where they would start knowing more before getting romantic...

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4:**_ _ **Saisho no Tatakai  
**_

After eating his breakfast Naegi took the dorm keys and went outside, where he locked the door and leaves the dorm as he is heading for classes, not noticing that the bullies were there and the leader told his posse that he will get even at him for the humiliation he got yesterday.

"That brat...!"

"He sure has the nerve!"

"Because of him we got detention!"

"We're gonna get even with that brat...and you guys are gonna help me!"

"Sure!"

"Just say it!"

"Make him suffer!"

"Right on!"

The bullies agreed as they see Naegi as nothing more than an eyesore, yet they urged their leader to be patient as they have to attend classes and they took their leave while the leader vows to intimidate Naegi into leaving the academy so that the Luckster won't be coming back, and leaves as well as he is unwilling to spend another day in detention.

About 30 minutes later, the scene shifts inside the classroom where the Class of 78 are there and Naegi arrived and puts down his bag and took his seat and there his other classmate approach Naegi and engage in a casual conversation, such as Asahina, asking him how he came to the academy, in which he explained how he got here and why he was given the title of LUCKSTER.

"Eh? You're name was picked by lottery?"

"Yeah..."

"That's great..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...if not for that...you wouldn't be here..."

"..."

"You really are LUCKY...and the title fits you well..."

"Um..."

Asahina said that the title befitted him as he is really LUCKY that he got in because his name was drawn by lottery and said that he should do his best so that he can succeed later in life, but then noticed his slim build and asks him if he is engaged in any sports, which he said he isn't and that he is just an ordinary boy, but she told him that he needs a lot of nutrients so he can get taller and gain more muscles, in which the conversation turn into a sermon given how Asahina became stern towards Naegi in the subject of health.

"You shouldn't act like that, Naegi-kun!"

"Eh?"

"You need to eat more!"

"I do..."

"You need to eat vegetables! Drink your vitamins!"

"I am..."

"You need more!"

"..."

By then Sakura Ohgami came and told Asahina not to get too hard on Naegi, and seeing what she just did, which Asahina apologized and while at it, Enoshima was sitting on her seat and observed the conversation, seeing that he gets along well with the others, and she is right that Naegi can be a "herbivore boy", but then she glanced at his face, wondering if he is attractive enough given his small build and boyish image, and she wondered if she would fall in love to someone so ordinary like Naegi.

" _Hmm...I wonder if I could fall in love with a boy like Naegi..._ "

By then the homeroom teacher came and had the class assembled and the first subject commences, and things went well for 45 minutes before the first subject ended, and then the second subject commences and there the teacher began to give a lecture, and then had an oral recitation in which each student would read a book and read it aloud, and Naegi was the first to be chosen to read a subject from the book he is holding.

"Okay, Naegi..."

"Yes?"

"Read the first chapter..."

"This?"

"Yes..."

"Okay..."

"Now begin..."

"Um..."

As Naegi stood up, he is ready to read the book aloud when he accidentally glanced at Enoshima, and she smiled at him which he blushed and began to read the book, and after reading it he took his seat, and then another classmate was called, and the recitation went on until the subject ended, and it was recess time, and most of the students went to the cafeteria to buy snacks, and as Naegi is there to choose his snack, he is approached by Yasuhiro Hagakure, and the two developed a friendship and said that later he will read him a fortune free of charge even though Naegi politely decline.

"Um..there's no need..."

"That's okay, Naegi-chi...I'll read it anyway..."

"Uh..."

"That's a promise...I'll read your future..."

"But..."

"Don't worry...I won't charge you..."

"..."

"Hee-hee-hee..."

By then the two classmates left the cafeteria and went back to their classroom, unaware that the bullies are watching Naegi, and the leader told his posse that he will enact his plans to teach Naegi a lesson and is sure that the Luckster will be intimidated into leaving Hope's Peak Academy and nit come back, and the posse are looking forward to what their leader has in mind and believed that someone like Naegi has no right being here at the academy.

"That brat...!"

"He sure has the nerve!"

"Because of him we got detention!"

"We're gonna get even with that brat...and you guys are gonna help me!"

"Sure!"

"Just say it!"

"Make him suffer!"

"Right on!"

The bullies then leave the cafeteria and went to their classroom, not noticing that Enoshima saw them, and she saw and heard them talking about what they intend to do to Naegi, yet she opted not to do a thing as she believes that they couldn't do it given that they were punished yesterday. She then went back to class as she has other things to do.

 **-x-**

Later in the day, the scene shifts as the gymnasium where the students of Class of 78 are having PE classes and the PE teacher instructed the students to do running inside the court, each of them did a dash, and when it was Naegi's turn, it showed that he is not quite athletic, as he was quick to tire, and some of his classmates began poking fun at him for being a "weakling", and said they wondered why he ended up getting scouted to the academy.

"What? Is that all?"

"Jeez! Loser!"

"What a weakling..."

"Is that all you can muster?"

"Why did you end up here?"

"You have no right being in this academy!"

"You better quit!"

"Yeah, you're a weakling jerk!"

However, the rest of Naegi's classmates went to his defense and verbally blasted their other classmates for their comments, with Maizono, Asahina, Ohwada and Ohgami telling them they have no right calling Naegi a weakling, and the PE teacher had to step in to quell the tension and continued the class and soon a play activity took place such as volleyball, and while the activity went well, Naegi did quite poorly due to his rather weak stamina yet the PE teacher helped Naegi cope and advised him to work on his stamina, and after that PE classes ended, and the class return to their classroom, and after a few hours school ended, as everyone are leaving to return to their dorms, the PE teacher arrived and talked to Naegi, giving him an assignment in which he would help in putting the gym equipment back to the shelf, which he accepted seeing that it is no big deal.

"So, can I count on you, Naegi?"

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Sure, no problem."

"Okay, get going."

"Okay."

Naegi nodded and went to the gymnasium and began to put the balls back on its cases and puts them inside a shelf, and as he is about to put away the final equipment, the bullies, who are wearing ski masks, came inside and locked the doors, and Naegi saw them and asks them what do they want, and the bully leader came closer and kicked Naegi on his gut and the Luckster staggered back, which the other bullies held him and the bully leader began punching him away and beat him up, kicking and punching him, and told him he is an eyesore and has no right being in Hope's Peak Academy, and told him to leave while he can or else he would be sorry.

"You brat...!"

"Unnfff!"

"Because of you we got detention!"

"We're gonna get even with you, brat...and you will gonna ask for mercy!"

"You're an eyesore, Naegi!"

"Now say you quit Hope's Peak Academy!"

"Just say it!"

"No, I won't!"

Naegi wasn't intimidated and tried to fight back but the masked bullies kept on kicking him and they were so busy that they overlooked one factor - there was an emergency exit door within the gymnasium and Enoshima happened to find it and sneaked in, where she grabbed four basketballs and did a strong throw, hitting the bullies on their heads, dazing them, and there she unmasked them and then went to Naegi, helping him up and there he found out that the attackers were the ones from yesterday, and she told Naegi that they have to get help and expose the bullies, but the bully leader got up and is pissed, so pissed that he kicked Enoshima on her crotch, breaking her hymen and she fell to the floor, along with Naegi, and there he accidentally saw her panties stained with blood,,and he angrily gets up to confront the bully despite being hurt.

"You bastard!"

"Take this!"

"UNNNFF!"

"And this!"

"OOOWWW!"

"Quit now!"

"I won't!"

"Then I'll force you!"

The bully leader began to punch Naegi, but the Luckster managed to dodge it and yet he couldn't find an opening, and the other bullies got up and began beating Naegi down, and as Enoshima is trying to get up, the bully leader pinned her down and said she is going to pay for what she did, and said her broken hymen is not the only thing she is going to worry, his face filled with malice and is not intimidated at her glare, and and as he is ready to hit her, the gym door opened, and a few students came in, which are Asahina, Ohgami, Ohwada and Kuwata, and there a fight ensued as Ohgami used her martial arts to take down the cohorts while Ohwada and Kuwata took down the bully leader and Asahina checked on Enoshima, asking her if she is okay.

"Enoshima-chan!"

"Hey, little mermaid..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"Ah! You're crotch is bleeding!"

"It's nothing...go check on Naegi-kun..."

"But..."

"I'm okay...check on him..."

Enoshima insisted to Asahina to check on Naegi, which she did and saw that Naegi is in a bad shape, and soon the discipline committee members came and secured the area and there Asahina, Ohgami, Ohwada and Kuwata explained that Enoshima texted them that Naegi was being attacked inside the gymnasium and came here and saw her and Naegi being attacked, and there Ohwada and Kuwata showed the ski masks that the bullies are using, and Enoshima told the discipline committee that the bullies have been planning to attack Naegi so he would be intimidated into leaving the academy, and soon the bullies were taken to the principal's office where Jin Kirigiri, having heard the testimonies if the witnesses, recommended that the bullies be expelled from Hope's Peak Academy, and the staff opted to keep the incident a secret, and all things went on quietly.

At the infirmary, Naegi woke up and he is only dressed in his pants and felt that his upper torso is covered in bandages and slowly gets up, feeling pain mostly on his ribs, and as he looked aside, he saw Enoshima sitting beside him, and she smiled at him and asks how he is doing, but he frowned as he apologized for being unable to protect her and she got hurt because of him.

"Sorry..."

"Don't sweat it..."

"But..."

"At least I saved you...and those bullies have been expelled..."

"Still..."

"You helped me back then...so think of it as payback...so no worries, okay...?"

"Okay..."

"Good..."

Enoshima told him that it is okay and said that at least there won't be any bullies here at the academy and that she was just paying him back for helping her from before and considered it even, and she said that he should not let others push him down and look forward to the next days to follow and told him to heal up as he still have a lot of things to do in the academy, which he smiled as he sees that she is not bothered that her hymen got broken, and thanked her for helping him.

Enoshima then saw him smile, and little by little, she is beginning to get drawn to him and scooted closer, where she saw a bruise on his cheek and said that he should be careful touching his cheeks when washing, as it might be painful, and he somewhat reacted and turn, where his lips brushed against hers indirectly forming a kiss, and he blushed at what occurred, and though surprised, she maintained her composure and began teasing Naegi.

"So..."

"Um...sorry, Enoshima-san...I"

"That was my first kiss...and yours..."

"Um..."

"You sure are LUCKY...so you do like me..."

"Well...um..."

"No need to hide it...if you want to woo me, just say so..."

"It's...um...ah..."

The teasing stopped when their classmates came over at the infirmary and they greeted the two and asks how they are doing, having heard from Asahina about what happened, and as Enoshima explained about what happened, Naegi sighed as his day went on, mixed with bad and good luck, but he wondered what lies ahead now that the bullies are gone, yet he accidentally stole a kiss from Enoshima, and upon seeing her smiling at her classmates, it was his turn to get drawn to her, wondering if he developed feelings towards her or not.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though there's no action yet, apart for the fighting, it did foreshadow the events on what situations Naegi would get sucked into, and yet Naegi did get lucky as he seemed to have gotten close to Enoshima, accidentally stealing a kiss, and expect them to get closer as their feelings are advancing further.

This is just the start, as the first arc has just ended, and the next arc is underway and the first love scene will eventually come...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

A new story arc...

Naegi and Enoshima are getting closer...

Their first intimate ACTION...

See you in 10 days...

Feel free to submit your reviews...


	5. Invitation

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which is part of the first arc where Naegi and Enoshima would get to go closer while encountering trouble within Hope's Peak Academy, and that's where they would start knowing more before getting romantic...

* * *

 _ **Ch. 5:**_ _ **Shōtai**_ _ **  
**_

A month has passed since classes started at Hope's Peak Academy, and things went on as usual, with the bullies expelled, and Naegi made a full recovery from his injuries, and he is starting to enjoy his high school life, having made friends with his classmates and they encouraged him to keep going and not let the incident pull him down, and his classmates told him to stay the way he is as his personality is what made them accept him as the way he is.

"Keep up that attitude, Naegi!"

"Yeah...don't let that incident drag you down..."

"You're a good guy..."

"Show them why you're the Luckster!"

"Be the best you can be!"

"We'll be right behind you, Naegi!"

"Go for it, Naegi!"

"Um...thanks..."

 **-x-**

One morning, the scene shifts at his dorm room where Naegi is fast asleep, and he appeared peaceful and serene, as he found peace now that the bullies are gone, and as he is still fast asleep, the scene shifts to the door where it slowly opened and a person came inside, who turns out to be Enoshima, as she decided to pay him a visit, and she sighed seeing that Naegi forgot to lock his door and thus able to get inside, and she locked it as she looked around, seeing that his room appeared ordinary and yet it was simple and nice.

"Not too shabby for a plain boy..."

After she entered his room, she sees that his room is tidied and well-organized, and she is impressed that he managed to keep his room in order and then glanced at her classmate, who is in a peaceful slumber, asleep on his bed and noted that he is naked on his upper torso, his lower body covered in blanket. She went closer to him and sat on his bed, looking at him, and sees the innocent boy's face, who has no malice in his aura, and as much as she hate to admit, there is something about Naegi that made her notice him just now.

" _Hmm...for a herbivore boy...he does look...cute..._ "

She glances at Naegi, who is still asleep like a hibernating bear and she laid on top of his chest, listening to his serene breathing before glancing at his face. He was so cute, and even though he's 15, his body is still that of a youngster, smaller that an average adult person, and yet she didn't mind it…he may be a young man in a boy's body but his action and personality is that of an innocent boy who is willing to help others, and perhaps this may have made her drawn to him.

" _Perhaps because of that...along with his kind and innocent nature...it may be the reason that made me drawn to him..._ "

As she glanced at his face, her eyes glanced at the rest of his body, and out of curiosity, she moved in a different direction when she peeked under the blankets, and raised and eyebrow as she finds out that Naegi was naked and she slowly removed the covers, and in a manner of curiosity, she glanced at his naked body, and her eyes slowly traveled over his body, seeing that his body really resembled that of a boy that just reached puberty, which may explain why he resembled a 13-year old boy even though he is now in high school.

" _Looks like he really is a boy...even then he is cute..."_

Then her eyes shifted and glanced towards his shaved "private part", and glanced at his penis, and stared in curiosity. Sure, she knows what a male organ is like and how it functions, but since the past thirty days, she slowly became curious after seeing his erection before, and filled with curiosity, as well as a naughty thought hit her, which made her decided to explore him a bit, just to relieve herself from boredom, and seeing that Naegi is still asleep, a naughty thought entered her mind and decided to have a "little fun" with him as she scooted closer to his organ, and gently pick it up and glances at it, seeing how cute it looked.

" _Hmm...not bad for a younger boy..._ "

She then saw the "hole" on its "head", and decided to start playing with Naegi's penis, as she slowly caressed it and within seconds it slowly hardened and grew in size, pointing straight and could feel it throbbing hard, which had a sensual look that struck her, and her body seem to make a move on its own, as her right hand slowly, but sensually, started to rub his erection up and down, and Naegi's arousal gives its reaction - throbbing and throbbing.

" _Fuu-fuu-fuu...it sure is "alive"...I guess I'll be able to relieve myself of this boredom..._ "

Smirking, Enoshima removed the blanket and slowly encircled her hand around Naegi's erect penis and slowly increases the rubbing on the boy's erection and she got the same results, and she became more bold as she gently rubbed him up and down, feeling it throb and twitching, and to her surprise, she finds herself fascinated to a degree and she released her hold and rubbed the "head" with her palm, and there she sees his erection moving back and fro.

By then Enoshima saw a small bottle of baby oil at a nearby table so she stopped her actions for a moment so she can get it. After getting it, she poured some on her right hand while noticing Naegi's erection moving back and fro, she smirked as she started to rub it with the baby oil on her hand and then encircled it on his penis and began rubbing him up and down, this gives Naegi's raging organ a slippery feel, but this served to arouse him, as she sensually rubbed him up and down, while her left hand started to knead his balls, and soon his hips started to move in thrusts, slowly.

" _Fuu-fuu-fuu...this is fun..._ "

Enoshima smirked as she slowly increased the rubbing in a slow but steady pace, feeling him getting harder, and then his breathing became a bit ragged, though he remained asleep as she smirked wider seeing how sensual her actions had an effect on him in a subconscious level, and decided to increase her action a bit. She felt that she herself is getting aroused and soon his hips began to move faster as his legs spread wider. She can feel his erection throbbing harder and she rubbed him in a sensual manner, and Naegi can be heard moaning softly as he thrusts his hips upward.

As the minutes passed, Naegi's body is absorbing a lot of arousal as Enoshima slowly increased the speed of her rubbing, his penis throbbed harder and harder while his hips was thrusting upward as well, his stomach muscle starting to get tensed as arousal is increasing in every second. She stopped her actions briefly to pour more baby oil on her hand and saw Naegi's erection "wagging" while pointing a bit upward, which she realized that he is just several more rubs before he exploded.

Smirking, she decided to try and prolong his arousal as she slowly rubbed his arousal and decreases the rubbing a bit, but this didn't stop Naegi's hips from thrusting upward as the arousing sensation has enveloped his body, his erection throbbing harder, and seeing that he is in "agony", she decided that his body "has have enough" and slowly increases the rubbing.

" _Okay...better get to the finale...and see how he "explode"..._ "

As she slowly increases her hand job, his hips moved upward and thrusts to meet Enoshima's rubbing and as the minutes passed by, she can tell that Naegi has subconsciously reaching his limit, as his penis throbbed non-stop and his hips thrusts up hard, and before she knew it, he "exploded", and there she saw Naegi's erection "releasing" his "essence" as it shoots up and landed on his belly, and some on her hand, but she kept on rubbing him, as she can see in plain view how he "explode", feeling fascinated at what she saw.

" _Hmm..like a fountain...so that's how a boy "explode"...so sensual to watch...and it's colored white..._ "

Enoshima stared in curiosity as she gets to see Naegi's "explosion" up close, seeing his "seed" shooting from the "head" of his penis, yet she continued to rub him, feeling it throb harder and harder while Naegi's hips kept thrusting upwards, and even after his penis emptied itself, Enoshima continued to rub his organ, feeling it throb harder, and after a minute it was starting to soften up and there she slowly ceased her action, and saw that his "seed" landed on his belly and she grabbed a nearby towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE, and then used the blanket to cover his body as Enoshima gets up and leave his bed, heading to the bathroom to remove the "evidence" off her hand as she is inside the bathroom to wash her hands, Naegi slowly woke up after finally felt the sensual euphoria, and sat up as he wondered if he had a dream, and he could feel his penis slowly softening while feeling the after-effects of his first orgasm yet he is unsure about this, unaware of what Enoshima did to him minutes ago.

"Whoa...did I had a dream...? It sure felt real..."

As he got up, he realized that he is naked and turn around to get his shorts, and as he puts it on, Enoshima came out and greeted him, which surprised him, and he wondered if she saw him naked, yet she pretended that she did not know anything and she just greeted him as if nothing happened and he sighed in relief thinking that she did not see anything, not knowing that she secretly gave him a SENSUAL MASSAGE minutes ago.

"Ah, morning, Naegi-kun..."

"E-Enoshima-san..."

"I see that you're awake..."

"Ah...yes...good morning..."

"Did you have a good sleep...?"

"Er...y-yeah...I did..."

"That's good..."

"..."

Enoshima then glanced at his body and went closer, placing her hands on both sides, exploring him, and he blushed as he wondered what she is doing, and after that, she stopped, nodding as she felt that something good might happen to him, and there she told him that she believe that he might make a good model, which Naegi blinked his eyes at hearing this, as he wondered why she said that and he felt that he did not have what it takes to be a model, seeing himself as ordinary and not worth anyone's time and said that may not be possible.

"Eh? Me?"

"Yeah...you might make a good model..."

"Er...I'm not sure..."

"Why not?"

"I'm just a plain guy...I'm not that good-looking or anything..."

"Don't be silly...even I can tell...from a fashion diva's perspective...that you have potential..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah..."

Enoshima smiled and said that who knows that someone might discover him and said that if someone takes interest in him, Naegi might get LUCKY, and he could earn some money by just posing in front of the camera, and Naegi wondered if that is possible, but then Enoshima decided to let him think about it, and she invited him to visit her dorm, which he stared in surprise as he has never visited a girl's dorm room before and asks her if it is okay, unsure how she would react.

"Eh? You're inviting me...to your...dorm...?

"Yeah...why not?"

"Um..."

"No need to be shy..."

"Er...are you sure...?"

"Of course...I don't see why not..."

"O-okay..."

"Good..."

Enoshima smiled and said it is okay, and told him he is the first boy she invited, and seeing that she invited him, Naegi said that he will take a shower so she told him she is going and will wait for him, and as she left, Naegi went to the bathroom to shower, and there he noticed that there were a bit if baby oil still evident around his penis, but since he is unaware of the handjob Enoshima gave him, he opted not to question it and took a shower, and after showering, he got out, dried himself up, puts on some casual clothes and took breakfast and left his dorm room as he is heading for Enoshima's dorm room, and he is wondering what her room would be like, as he has never entered anyone's room before, yet he felt that Enoshima appeared fine at seeing his room twice and did not comment anything about his room.

"Enoshima's dorm...I wonder what it looked like..."

 **-x-**

Several minutes later, Naegi arrived at Enoshima's dorm room and pressed the doorbell, and after that, the door opened and Enoshima greeted him and invited him to come inside, and as he entered, he saw how tidied her room is and it was organized, though the interior was quite flashy being that she is a popular fashion model and he saw several pictures displayed showing her different outfits worn and there she told him that the pictures shown are taken from her pictorials and magazine covers,

"Like it...?"

"Um...yeah...you look gorgeous..."

"Thanks..."

"..."

"You are the first to witness my fruits of labor...how I worked my way before coming here...the life of a popular fashion model..."

"Y-yeah..."

"Now then..."

Enoshima then began the conversation, which the topic was quite normal as they discussed about how they were scouted by scouters from Hope's Peak Academy and how they were chosen, though Enoshima became a bit intrigued when Naegi told her the events that happened before receiving a letter of invitation from Hope's Peak Academy, such as getting embroiled in a bus hostage situation, and other situations he deem as effects of what he perceived as BAD LUCK, though she chuckled at this and said that being chosen to study at the academy buy lottery is quite a GOOD LUCK for him, said he should be grateful he ended up here.

"Really...?"

"Yeah...you do have good luck..."

"You think so...?"

"Of course...otherwise you wouldn't be here..."

"..."

"Anyway...here...this is my photobook...feel free to see them..."

"Um...thanks..."

"Here...this is me..."

Enoshima then glanced at her photobook and Naegi glanced at her, as he is slowly got drawn to her face, and he wondered what is there in her and why he felt that, despite her having such extravagant tastes and being flashy, she appeared to be quite average and why is he being drawn to her, and he suddenly recalled kissing her by accident last month, and he wondered if he is developing feelings for her or not, but then his trail of thoughts was broken when he noticed her staring at him, her face is close to his, and she began talking to him asking if he has a problem.

"Naegi-kun...?"

"!"

"Something on my face?"

"N-no...nothing at all...!"

"Why are you staring at me like that...?"

"..."

"Well...?"

"..."

He was speechless at first, but he snapped back to reality and was taken by surprise, and instead of backing away, he went slightly forward and accidentally brushed his lips on hers, another indirect kiss, and there he blushed and backed away, and began to mumble a lot of apologetic words as she remained still, having a rather surprised look yet she appeared fine with it and gave a naughty smirk, telling him he got LUCKY again as he STOLE a third kiss and said that he likes her, which made him blush harder.

"So..."

"Um..."

"Naegi-kun likes me..."

"Er...well...you see..."

"I bet you want to make out with me...

"Ah...no...that's not..."

"Just kidding..."

"..."

Naegi tried to defend himself though he is starting to develop feelings for her in the slightest and said that he has no perverted thoughts towards her yet she smiled and said she is just kidding, but then her cellphone rang and she answered it, and the caller turn out to be her manager and he told her that she has a photoshoot today, in which she said that she will head there, and after that, she got up as she is choosing her clothes to wear and she told him she has a photoshoot today, and as she glanced at Naegi, a thought hit her and she invited him to tag along.

"Want to tag along...?

"Me...?"

"Yeah...we have the whole day..."

"Um...don't you think I would just get in the way...?"

"Of course not...all you have to do is watch..."

"..."

"What do you say...?"

"Hmm..."

Naegi appeared hesitant at first as he felt that going there would put him out of place, after being told that all he has to do is watch and look around, he decided to accept as he realized that he has nothing else to do being that it is Saturday today, and he leaves her dorm room to head back so he can get his clothes to wear and after 20 minutes, both are ready, and the two teens leave the academy as they are heading to a photo studio as Enoshima will have a photoshoot for an upcoming issue of a popular fashion magazine which is popular in Tokyo and Shibuya.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and Enoshima made her first move. This is just the appteizer of this new arc, and more will eventually arrive. Looks like Naegi is getting closer to Enoshima and even invited him to tag along in her photoshoot. What will he do there?

This is just the start, as the new arc has just is underway and the first love scene will eventually come...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi gets to experience a photoshoot...

What will he do there?

See you in 14 days...

Feel free to submit your reviews...


	6. Photoshoot

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Okay, its been several months since I last updated, and though I wanted to continue it, writer's bug got me and left me dry, but after getting a review, it gave me an inspiration to get moving so I'm going to see where this would go once the next chapter comes in, and here Naegi and Enoshima gets a bit closer after the secret make out she gave him, and now the opportunity comes as she invited him to tag along.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 6: Shashin Satsuei**_

Several minutes later, the scene shifts inside a bus where Naegi and Enoshima are seated and are chatting along, where she told him what she usually do at a photoshoot, and teased that he would get to see a lot of attractive fashion models, though he sighed as he said that he might get accosted since he is not a model himself but she said she would make arrangements so he can stay and watch, and while the two teens are chatting, other passengers recognized Enoshima and are curious to know who Naegi is seeing that she is hanging out with an average and ordinary-looking boy.

"Is that Enoshima...?"

"Yup, its her."

"Who's the boy?"

"Looks plain..."

"A wimp."

"He does looked cute."

"Is he Enoshima's boyfriend?"

"Must be..."

After several minutes, about 30 minutes, the two arrived at their destination, and as the two teens left the bus, the other passengers secretly took pictures of Naegi and Enoshima, planning to upload the pictures to various social media, such as Facebook, Twitter and Instagram, and as the bus left, the two teens went inside the photo studio, where they are greeted by Enoshima's manager, and he told her that the editor of a popular magazine is excited to see her as he wanted to have her featured in his magazine which she said that she is looking forward to.

"I am looking forward to it."

"That's good to hear, Junko-chan!"

"Tell that editor that I will be ready soon."

"Yes, I will. It will be good for both of us! You will get paid nicely if things go well."

"Sure, sure."

"Well, then, shall we?"

"Okay...huh?"

"What is it?"

Her manager then noticed Naegi and asks her who is he, in which she said Naegi is her classmate at Hope's Peak Academy and said that she invited him to tag along and assured that he won't cause trouble and said he just wanted to see what the photoshoot is like, and the manager glanced at Naegi, feeling that he is too ordinary-looking to be a model, and yet he is fine with it and motions the two to follow him, and soon the magazine editor finally meet up with Enoshima, and shook hands with her and said he is excited to have her as a model for his magazine which she reciprocated the compliment and assured that he won't regret his decision.

"Ah...Enoshima-san...it is an honor to have you do a photoshoot for my magazine."

"The pleasure is mine."

"I promise that you will not regret this."

"I know."

"Okay, lets get started."

"I'm ready when you are."

"That's the spirit!"

"Right."

After that, her manager led her to her dressing room and began to put on the fashion clothes to be used and soon she came out, where the magazine editor stared at awe seeing that she looked hot and is sure that his magazine would sell, and the photographer began to have his camera ready as the magazine instructor began to give her instructions on what pose she would do, and Enoshima is ready as she took her position and the photoshoot commences as Naegi watches on.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After that, the editor called for a short break, in which Enoshima drank a bottled water and there she is instructed to wear another fashion clothes, and after a minute she came out wearing it which made her looked sexy and the photographer gave a thumb's up and the magazine editor smirked as this would look good on his upcoming magazine and said that this is a perfect shot for her and told Enoshima that this will make the teens go gaga over her.

"Really...?"

"Yes, Enoshima-san...I promise this will be good for you and my magazine."

"Hmm...I suppose."

"And I promise a boy will fall for you."

"Is that so...?"

"Well...anyway, lets get started."

"Okay."

"Then here we go..."

After that, the editor told her to take her place as the next photoshoot commences.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After that, they took another short break, and this time

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

As the photoshoot is taking place, Naegi is watching on seeing how Enoshima is doing her work and started to realize that maybe being a model may not be so hard, yet he wondered if he should be here, and by then, during a break, the magazine editor noticed Naegi and glanced at him, and there he approached Enoshima's manager and began to ask some queries about the Luckster, in which the manager told the magazine editor about the boy, explaining that Naegi is Enoshima's classmate at the academy.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong?"

"That boy..."

"What about him? If he is disrupting the photoshoot I can get him to leave..."

"No, no...don't...let him stay...I think he might be..."

"What about him?"

When Enoshima's manager asks why is he asking about Naegi, the magazine editor said that he finds some potential in the boy despite his short frame, and he asks the manager to let him talk to Enoshima, and two minutes later, the editor asks Enoshima if she could bring Naegi here as he wanted to talk to him a bit, and she raised an eyebrow and asks if he see Naegi being a potential model, which the editor nodded and told her that he may be a SURPRISE HIT due to his boyish, innocent and cute image, and she said she will try to introduce Naegi to the editor.

"Really? I did not know you have an eye for cute boys..."

"Blame it on my instincts, Enoshima-san."

"So you wish to speak to him?"

"Yes, of course...if possible."

"Okay, wait here. I'll ask Naegi if he can accommodate you."

"Really?"

"Yup,"

"Thanks!"

Enoshima then approached Naegi and told her that the editor of a popular fashion magazine wanted to meet him and he wondered why the magazine editor wanted to meet with him, yet he went along and there meets with the editor and he told Naegi that he is interested in making Naegi a model even on a part-time basis, and Naegi is taken aback that someone is interested in making him a model and said he does not know how but the editor said all Naegi has to do is pose and follow instructions, and the manager glanced at Naegi, and after observing him, he slowly sees some potential in the boy, and told Naegi that he may be a good model potential and he can earn money and the manager gave him his calling card in case Naegi decided to give it a try.

"Here...my calling card."

"Um...is this okay?"

"Yes, you can have it...and you can call me if you wish to give it a try."

"Um...thanks."

"You don't have to rush...think it over and I'll be waiting."

"Um...okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"..."

Naegi glanced at the calling card as the photoshoot resumes, and after 30 minutes the session is over and the two teens left, and while inside the bus heading back to Hope's Peak Academy, Naegi told Enoshima about earlier and she smirked saying that his LUCK is kicking in as he has a potential to get a part-time job and encouraged him to give it a try, and said who knows that he could become a hit among girls, which Naegi blushed.

"Um...that's..."

"Oh, no need to be shy, Naegi-kun..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...after all, you are a girl magnet."

"I'm not..."

"Sure you are..."

"Who knows...I might fall for you..."

"Eh...?"

As the two teens chatted, they did not notice that the other passengers are whispering among themselves seeing that a popular idol like Enoshima is chatting with an ordinary boy, and began gossiping whether there is a SCORE between the two teens or not.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while there is no action here, it did set the events where Naegi would get closer to Enoshima, and she is waiting for the opportunity to take him to bed...but right now she is working on a way to get him to accept a potential part-time job, and she is hoping that he would agree...as she wants to see him in fashion clothes before making an attempt to seduce him...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter will show if Naegi would accept the job offer or not...


	7. Accepting The Offer

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Okay, after getting a review, it gave me an inspiration to get moving so I'm going to see where this would go once the next chapter comes in, and here Naegi and Enoshima gets a bit closer after the secret make out she gave him, and now the opportunity comes as she invited him to tag along to a photoshoot..

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 7:**_ _ **Ofā o Ukeireru  
**_

A week has passed since going to the photo studio, and the scene shifts to the classroom where the Class of 78 is there, and the scene shows that Naegi is checking on his notes while waiting for the Homeroom teacher to arrive, and he is still recalling about what happened last week, where he was given a calling card by Enoshima's manager, in which he is told to give a call should he decided to give it a try, and still Naegi couldn't believe that an editor of a popular fashion magazine saw potential in him, since he sees himself as an ordinary boy.

By then Enoshima approached Naegi and engaged in a casual conversation, asking him how he is doing, and there he told her that he is still unsure if he should accept the offer or not, and she told him to take his time and not rush, though she said she finds it interesting, not to mention that he is good-looking and cute, which he blushed at the compliment and said that there is nothing wrong in giving it a try as she thinks this is a good experience for him.

"Really, Enishima-san?'

"Of course...you could learn something...and besides...that is your talent..getting LUCKY...someone notices you and saw potential in you..."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha...no...that's not true..."

"No need to be overly humble...opportunities like these don't come in often."

"Well...I still am not sure if I have what it takes to be a model...I don't even know how to act like one."

"No need to rush. All you do is pose and do what you're being told...like me."

"Really...?"

"Yeah. Really."

By then the Homeroom teacher arrived and everyone took their seats and classes is about to commence, and during the Homeroom period, his mind wandered as he looked back at how he came to know Enoshima, and why he is in good rapport with her and ended up tagging along with her to the photo studio, and there he glanced at her as she is checking her notes, and she saw him staring at her and flashed a smile, and he blushed as he glanced back at his notes, and he wondered if he us getting attracted to her or not.

-x-

Much later, during lunch, Naegi is at his seat eating his lunch, and Enoshima joined him and the two chatted, and there they were approached by Fujisaki and told the two about the rumors surfacing on social media about Enoshima hanging out with Naegi, and said there were rumors about a possible SCORE between the two which Naegi stared wide-eyed though she is unfazed by it and told Naegi to ignore it, which he is unsure.

"Um...I'm not sure..."

"Don't worry about it. They are entitled to their opinion..."

"Are you sure that we should just ignore it?"

"Yup...the rumors will eventually die down."

"I guess."

"So relax and stop getting worried over something."

"You're right."

"Good."

As the minutes passed, lunchtime is over and classes resumed, and there the hours passed and things went on as usual, and by the end of the day, classes ended and everyone left to head back to their dorm rooms, while Naegi went to the library to check some books, and later realized that he needed extra money to buy some, and as he went to his dorm, he took off his clothes and is only in his brief, and glanced at the mirror, looking at himself, and he wondered if he could be a model as he sees himself as plain-looking with no potential, but as he is busy glancing at the mirror, Enoshima came in as she guessed that he forgot to lock the door and got in, and saw him glancing at the mirror, and approached him, much to his surprise.

"Naegi-kun..."

"WAH! Enoshima-san!"

"Guess you're practicing in becoming a model, huh?"

"Um...ah...its not..."

"Simmer down...its just me..."

"Er...I'm only in my brief..."

"Oh, don't mind me."

"..."

She giggled and told him not to get too embarrassed and changed the subject by asking if he has decided to accept the offer, which he said he may, as he told her he needed some money to buy some supplies, and she nodded and said that all he has to do is be himself, and he'll be okay, and there she glanced at his body and did a search, placing her hands on his upper torso and then at his hips, which he blushed as she told him that all he needed is to eat some more and he might get an additional MASS, which he said he was eating a lot.

"But...I'm eating a lot."

"Hmm...? But your body is quite petite..."

"Really?"

"Maybe you need a weight-gaining diet."

"Um...so you're saying I should go to the gym?"

"Hmm..."

"Er...what are you...?"

"Measuring you."

As her hands touched his thighs, he could feel her smooth skin, and as he glanced at her thighs, he saw how smooth, creamy and sexy she is, and there his penis awakened again and his brief made a STRAIGHT TENT as it was a bit loose and made of soft fabric, and she can see it in plain view, and he blushed deeper and apologized, though she started to playfully tease him by saying he like her, which he blushed further as he did got attracted to her.

"So...you do like me."

"Well..."

"Yup...you do like me...your PEE-PEE said so..."

"Eh? That's not...!"

"You like me...you like me..."

"Well...you're cute and pretty and all, but..."

"Hah! You just admitted it!"

"Gak!"

Enoshima decided to lessen the awkward tension by ticking his sides, which he began to giggle at her actions and tries to make her stop, but their playful roughhousing caused them to move towards the bed and both fell down, with Enoshima on top, where their laughter slowly came to a halt as both glanced at each other, with Naegi getting more drawn to her pretty face as she glanced at him, seeing that he does look cute despite his height and short frame, and she slowly leaned her face towards his, her lips touched his, and a kiss is formed, and he was taken by surprise and yet all he could do is move his lips to match hers.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

Naegi is at loss as he is being kissed by his classmate who is the SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL MODEL, and normally he would have pushed her away, but he did not, as he instead wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued kissing, and as the kiss continued, Enoshima raised her hips a bit and lifted her skirt before lowering it, exposing her panties and their crotches met, and she can feel his erection pressing her, arousing him as well as arousing her, for some reason she did not feel violated and continued kissing her which lasted for three minutes as she remained straddled on him as he sat up and glanced at each other, feeling heated yet both managed to keep their presence of mind and they began to talk and she smiled and told him not to get flustered over something so trivial.

"Naegi...you need to relax."

"Um..."

"There's no need to get tensed over something so trivial."

"..."

"Don't worry anout anything...it will pass."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"..."

Naegi remained speechless as he is staring at her face, but her smile seemed to calm him down to a degree and said he should embrace an opportunity that came as she told him that the magazine editor having an eye on Naegi is something that did nit come in too often and that Naegi should be lucky that he has a chance to earn money even if its on a part-time basis, and he thinks about it, and he slowly realized that she may be right and he should give it a shot, but his musing was stopped when he realized that he was staring at her chest, and he could see her cleavage, which he blushed again and she playfully teased him again.

"So...you do like me."

"Well..."

"Yup...you do like me...you were staring at my chest...your PEE-PEE is pressing me...and that means you like me..."

"Eh? That's not...!"

"You like me...you like me..."

"Well...you're cute and pretty and all, but..."

"Hah! You just admitted it!"

"Gak!"

Naegi defended herself and she began roughhousing him again in a playful way, and the two would grapple with each other, momentarily forgeting the awkwardness they are in until they stopped, and glanced at each other, and Enoshima stared at him before giving him a kiss, and from there the kiss slowly turned passionate and as they are kissing, Naegi mentally questioned if this is okay, not noticing that she is unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse, and soon the kiss intensifies until Naegi was seduced, and he slowly kissed her neck down to her clevage, in which she moaned and as he is kissing her chest, his hands began to caress her creamy thighs, and as the make out intensifies, they snapped back to reality when her cellphone rang, and she slowly got off him as she answered the call, sitting beside Naegi, and he can hear her talking to someone, who turn out to be her manager.

"Junko!"

"Oh, hey!"

"Are you free next week? I managed to sneak in a schedule so you can do a photoshoot."

"That's good."

"Um...about your classmate...the kid with the ahoge...has he decided yet?"

"You mean Naegi?"

"Yeah, him."

"Give me a minute."

By then Enoshima whispered to Naegi asking him if he decided to try out as a part-time model, and after a minute of hesitation, he told her that he accepted, and she told her manager that Naegi will try it out and there she and her manager will work out a schedule, and after that, Naegi lay on his bed, as he is in a daze on what transpired minutes ago, and Enoshima glanced at him, before glancing at his brief, which still has a STRAIGHT TENT, and sat on top of his crotch, and bent down as she said that this is his LUCKY DAY as he would get a chance of earning a living, and Naegi blushed as her face is near his, and he could feel his erection throbbing, feeling her crotch pressing his, and his hips bucked unconsciously and pushed his crotch upwards, and Enoshima could feel his hardness pressing her front, and she pushed her crotch downward, feeling his erection throbbing harder, and she bent down and her face his near his.

"Naegi...you sure are LUCKY."

"You think so...?"

"Yeah...no doubt."

"But...can I really pull it off...? Being a model and all?"

"At least give it a try, and if the results turn out negative, then it is not for you. Try it first before makong a judgement."

"Yeah...I guess you are right."

"That's the spirit."

"..."

She told Naegi not to worry about anything and let things flow, and she smiled at him seeing how innocent he looked, and gave him another kiss on the lips, and Naegi is confused at what to do, and he ended up moving his lips to follow Enoshima's, and the kiss continued as it slowly turned passionate and Naegi is starting to get heated as his body began to crave for more, and his hands began to move and carress her thighs, and the two teens became more aroused, and she deepened the kiss as she began to remove her skirt, and then unbutton her blouse, leaving her only in her bra and panties, and the two teens moved and lay on their sides as Naegi began kissing her on her neck, which she moaned in pleasure.

"Mmm..."

"Ahh..."

"Mmm..."

"Ahh...Naegi..."

"Mmm..."

"Yeah...like that..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

The make out continued and now Naegi is on top, and his lips are on hers, the kissing turned passionate, and his body is aching for more, as the BULGE on his brief is pressing her crotch, and because his brief is loose and made of soft fabric, he could feel her crotch, and as his erection throbbed harder, it aroused his body and Naegi is starting to give in, and his hips began to move on its own, rising and falling, and the TENT on his loose brief began to rub Enoshima's crotch, producing strong sensations, and her legs began to part, giving him access and Naegi kept on kissing her as he unknowingly accepted the arousing sensation as his hips move, rubbing his crotch against hers as if having intercourse with her.

Enoshima was aroused as well and lets Naegi do his thing, and the kiss continued as they continue to make out, and as they did so, Enoshima's hands began to move and caress his back, and then moved lower as she began to push down his brief, and used her toes to take it off, leaving him naked and freed his raging penis, then she used the brief to wrap it on his erection, making it into a makeshift condom, and then wrapped her hands on his hips, pulling him closer, and Naegi unknowingly thrusts his hips to rub his crotch against hers.

As the minutes passed by, Naegi's arousal strengthened, due to being naked, and the underside of his penis rubbing Enoshima's panty-covered crotch, it aroused him further and he was lost in bliss as he is still kissing her, and as a few more minutes passed, his body began to overheat as his hips and legs began to tremble, his breathing started to become ragged, and his erection throbbed harder and he is pushing his erection deeper, and Enoshima sensed that Naegi is nearing the FINAL PHASE, but did not react, and after a few more minutes, he pushed his hips deeper while rubbing his crotch against hers in a rather fast manner, moaning through the kiss, and her legs wrapped around his as Naegi moaned through her lips as he made several deep thrusts and his penis pulsed as he RELEASES HIMSELF, his SEED shooting out and filled his brief, throbbing non-stop and fired seven shots, and this is the first time he felt it, and his body was in a state of arousal as he releases his SEED, and he has never felt anything this GOOD, and he kept on thrusting his hips for a minute until his body calmed down, and he slowly came to his senses, and glanced at Enoshima, blushing and in shock.

"Um..."

"..."

"Enoshima-san...I..."

"Hmm...not bad...even though this is your first time..."

"Sorry...I didn't..."

"Oh...don't worry about that..."

"But still..."

"Relax...take it easy."

She smiled at him in order to calm him down, and as he got off, she took his brief and saw it was filled with his SEED, and placed it on the floor as she glanced at his shaved penis, seeing that it was semi-soft, and Naegi saw a wet spot on her panties, and blushed, which Enoshima said that he can be so passionate in a relationship, and kissed his cheek as she began to put on her clothes, and Naegi puts on his shorts and there she told him that he is scheduled to have a photoshoot next week, and assured to him that things will be okay, and leaves the room as Naegi is in a state of surprise as he just realized what he did, and wondered if he and Enoshima are going out or not.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while there is no action here, apart from another make out session, and this is a step forward and there she is waiting for the opportunity to take him to bed...but right now she is working on a way to get him to accept a potential part-time job, and she is hoping that he would agree...as she wants to see him in fashion clothes before making an attempt to seduce him...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter will show if Naegi would accept the job offer or not...


	8. First Photoshoot

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Okay, after getting a review, it gave me an inspiration to get moving so I'm going to see where this would go once the next chapter comes in, and here Naegi and Enoshima gets a bit closer after the secret make out she gave him, and now the opportunity comes as she invited him to tag along to a photoshoot..

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 8:** **Saisho no Shashin Satsuei**_

A few weeks have passed, and now it is the month of May, and the scene shifts outside of a studio where Naegi would spend the first day trying out as a part-time model, and he appeared to be a bit nervous as he never done anything like this before, and sighed as he wonder if he could pull this off, and there Enoshima smiled seeing that Naegi is having jitters and decided to talk to him so he can calm down and not screw up his first day at work.

"Naegi-kun~n..."

"Oh, Enoshima-san..."

"You looked nervous..."

"Well..."

"So you're getting the jitters, huh?"

"Sort of...this is my first time..."

"Relax...you'll be fine. You can pull it off."

"Okay..."

After managing to calm him down, Enoshima led Naegi inside, where minutes later, her manager is waiting along with the photographer and the magazine editor, and there he glanced at Naegi from head to toe, and saw some potential in him despite his small build, partly due to his good looks and adolescent image, and he told the boy that he could be a surprise hit and said that if things go well he can pay him a bonus, which Enoshima gave a "thumb's up" sign, and Naegi nodded to the magazine editor and said he would give it a try.

"Really, kid?"

"Um, yeah...I like to give it a try..."

"Hmm...that's good to hear."

"Well..."

"You need not worry. Just follow my instructions and you'll ne fine."

"Really?"

"Just leave it to me!"

"Okay."

Impressed, the editor then gave Naegi the wardrobes to be used for the photoshoot and led him to a dressing room, and as Naegi is inside, he took off his clothes and glanced at the clothes he is assigned to wear, not sure which one to use, until Enoshima came on and surveyed the clothes, much to his surprise since he is only wearing a brief, and but she said not to mind her as she gave him the first clothes to be used for the photoshoot.

"Hear...try these on."

"Huh? Aren't these...?"

"Yup...they're the ones."

"They looked...stylish."

"Of course...I can tell. I am a fashion diva, right?"

"Looked so ordinary to me."

"Trust me, you look good. Lets go."

"Fine."

Naegi puts it on, which is a casual clothing and she glanced at him and saw that this could be a good start and led him to the photo room where the photographer is waiting and Enoshima told the magazine editor that Naegi is ready, and the editor saw Naegi wearing the clothes and smiled, seeing that he is right that Naegi could be a surprise hit, and motions Naegi to take place at the stage. He gave him some specific instructions which Naegi nodded, and after that, the editor told Naegi to take his place as the photographer gets ready and the photoshoot commences.

"Okay, Naegi-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After that, they took another short break, and this time Naegi is told to try another set of clothong, which he did, consisting of summer-style get-up, and now he is standing on the stage and the next part of the photoshoot commences.

"Okay, Naegi-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

Enoshima smiled seeing that Naegi is doing well, and the magazine editor whispered to her that things are doing well and feels that the upcoming issue of the magazine would sell well, and he asks her in curiosity if she is dating Naegi, which she replied in jest that if that were to happen, she would not mind it since Naegi is good-looking, not to mention how cute he is, which the editor smirk seeing that Enoshima has shown interest in Naegi.

"Hmm...so you're saying that you would consider dating that boy?"

"I don't see why not. He is cute after all."

"But...aren't you worried that the papparazi might target you if you...?"

"That's their problem. I don't see anything negative about Naegi."

"You sure have good tastes in boys."

"I know."

"But...if you were to take him to bed...?"

"Hmm...that fatasy idea sounds exciting...maybe I should try that..."

As the editor began to give Naegi another round of instruction, Enoshima was watching until she noticed a group of female teen models behind her, looking at her in disdain, and then heard them whispering about her bringing Naegi, claiming that Enoshima is trying to impress the fashion magazine editor so he can do favors for her and said that Enoshima had such bad tastes in bringing a BORING model like Naegi, seeing him as an eyesore.

"That Enoshima..."

"What a bitch."

"She just want to eatn some scores so she can get favors from the magazine editor..."

"And now she brought a pipsqueak with him..."

"And look how plain he looked..."

"That boy is an eyesore."

"He has no business here."

"Just a brat with an ahoge."

Enoshima just smirked seeing that the models were getting insecure over her and getting jealous that Naegi is given the attention and she just ignored them as she continue to watch the photoshoot, and soon you can see Naegi given a summer attire to promote the upcoming summer vacation, which consist of a sleeveless shirt and summer shorts, and there the photographer began to give Naegi instructions as the photoshoot commences.

"Okay, Naegi-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

The female models were rather astonished to see that Naegi looked good in those attires, and that the fashion magazine editor is pleased with the photoshoot, and this made them feel more insecure and began to resent Naegi, and the rival manager came to tend to his models, and there his clients complained that Naegi is stealing their THUNDER, and the rival manager seemed to agree seeing that Naegi is too plain and that he has no right to be a model, seeing that he fits to be a punching bag for athletes.

"Manager...!"

"That boy is taking our thunder!"

"He might steal our jobs!"

"I can see that...that Enoshima...bringing a pipsqueak here...he does not have what he takes to be a model...what was the magazine editor thinking?"

"Please...do something!"

"We might get jobless if this goes on...!"

"Don't worry, my talents...I will make that Naegi brat go away...just leave it to me..."

""

Enoshima heard it and confronted the rival manager, and said to him that if he has a problem with Naegi, then he should go talk to him personally about it and not make negative comments, and said that Naegi is man enough to do his job professionally and not criticize others, and even called the rival manager a COWARD for picking on shorter persons and said that the rival manager may have a SHORTER crotch than Naegi's, which the rival manager blushed in shock.

"Wh-what...?"

"Yeah...your PEE-PEE is small...you have a MICRO PENIS...I saw it when you were at the girls' toilet...and I even bet you couldn't take a single beauty to bed..."

"How...how did you...?"

"Too bad...Naegi-kun is the better guy...that's why he is so likeable and approachable...he's the kind of guy would would do things professionally...unlike you and your talents who would just criticize someone who you think is not up to your standards..."

"Why you...!"

"So am I telling the truth, right?"

"Grr...!"

"Then you better shut up and do your work."

The rival manager was fumed as he did not know how Enoshima found out about his secret, and he instead walked away and the rival models glared at her before leaving, and Enoshima smirked as she got them to leave so they won't bother Naegi, and she glanced back at the photoshoot as the photographer is taking more pictures of Naegi in the summer attire.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while there is no action here, apart from Naegi getting his first photoshoot as a part-time model...and there Enoshima is making plans as she wants to see him in fashion clothes before making an attempt to seduce him...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter continues the photoshoot arc...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...


	9. Fashion Embroilment

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Okay, after getting a review, it gave me an inspiration to get moving so I'm going to see where this would go once the next chapter comes in, and here Naegi and Enoshima gets a bit closer as the photoshoot is commencing, and Naegi slowly gets dragged in the fight between models...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 9:**_ _ **Fasshon Shishū**_

About 12 minutes later, Naegi is taking a break after doing the photoshoot, and this was a good experience for him, his first part-time job and he could earn money which he can use to buy school supplies, and Enoshima's manager approached Naegi and complimented him for doing his job professionally even though it was his first day and said that he is LUCKY that he is classmates and friends with Enoshima that the fashion magazine notice Naegi and gave him a LUCKY break which would make him a surprise hit among fashion fans.

"Um...actually, I..."

"Oh, no need to be modest, Naegi..."

"But...I'm just an ordinary..."

"Maybe on the outside...but you have a good talent...and you are LUCKY that you managed to get a part-time job...and I have a feeling you would be a surprise hit..."

"Well..."

"Its a good thing you're Junko's classmate...if not for my good eye...you might have gone unnoticed."

"Really...?"

"Of course."

Not far, the rival manager and his models are there, watching Naegi and they show deep disdain for him as he indirectly blamed him on why Enoshima found out that he has a "micro penis", as well as Naegi taking the attention away from the other models and he is seething in annoyance as well as envy, and he wondered why the fashion magazine editor is giving Naegi so much attention which the rival models agree with their manager seeing Naegi as an eyesore.

"That boy...!"

"Manager...just what is he?"

"Yeah...who does he think he is...?"

"I agree with you, my angels...that Naegi is more than an eyesore...he's taking away the attention that should belong you...!"

"Boss...we should do something...!"

"Make him go away!"

"That asshole with the ahoge is pissing me off!"

"Boss...!"

The group are so incensed that they developed a desire to make Naegi's life hell so he can quit the modelling industry, but for now they would just have to ignore him and wait for their turn in having their photoshoot, and now it was Emoshima's turn to have her photoshoot as she is dressed in the latest fashion attire, which was sexy, and the rival models were stunned to see how sexy and attractive she looked, which made them envious at her.

"No way...!"

"That Enoshoma...!"

"She's..."

"Look at her...!"

"She's hogging the attention again...!"

"I hate her!"

"Me too!"

"The bitch...!"

Naegi blushed as he get to see Enoshima in her sexiest outfit, where he could see her curves and legs, and this made him drawn closer to her, and there Enoshima winked at Naegi which he blushed further, and the rival models became agitated at her and Naegi, making them jealous even more. After that, the editor told her to take her place as the next photoshoot commences as the photographer began to give Enoshima some instructions.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After that, they took another short break, and this time Enoshima came back and is sporting a summer dress attire, making her look sexier and Naegi smiled at her sexiness and earned more disdain from her rival models, and there the photographer told Enoshima to take her place as the next photoshoot commences.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

The photoshoot lasted 15 minutes and things went well, and the fashion magazine editor is pleased with the turn of events and is expecting that the upcoming issue would sell a lot, and there he glanced at Naegi as he came up with an idea on how to make the next summer attire fashion more appealing, and told Naegi about it which he blushed, asking if he is sure about this, and the editor said yes, assuring that it is okay, and after a few minutes of hesitation, Naegi agreed, and went to the dressing room, and came out dressed only in a light blue speedo, which is the latest trend in swimming, and Enoshima smiled and said that Naegi is so sexy that girls would fall for him, which Naegi blushed harder.

"Eh...? You think so...?"

"Of course."

"Well...i doubt anyone would notice me..."

"Who knows? Even I am noticing you, Naegi-kun."

"Eh?"

"Never mind. Just go take your place."

"?"

"Hee-hee..."

After that, Naegi went for the photoshoot, which lasted 10 minutes, and after that they took another short break, and this time Enoshima came back and is sporting a summer dress attire, making her look sexier and Naegi smiled at her sexiness and earned more disdain from her rival models, and there the photographer told Enoshima to take her place as the next photoshoot commences.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

Naegi is watching the photoshoot and he is having a good time, seeing Enoshima doing her work and he felt that maybe doing this part-time work may not be so bad after all, and after several minutes Enoshima is given a break, and there the fashion editor called Naegi, telling him it was his turn and there he gives the boy his next wardrobe, and Naegi blushed upon seeing what he is about to wear next while Enoshima giggled at this.

"You got to be kidding...!"

"Why not?"

"Its..."

"Oh, there's no need to be shy..."

"There is no way I could do this..."

"Eh?"

"Really..."

"Hmm..."

The clothing that was given to Naegi turns out to be another speedo, which was light blue, and one of the most popular swimming attire among men, and Naegi is somewhat hesitant to go along seeing that he was so shy and that he is lacking confidence in showing off his body, but then Enoshima decided to give him some encouragement and led him to the dressing room and talked to him about it, and inside, she helps Naegi overcome his insecurity.

"...so have faith in yourself."

"Um...I don't know..."

"It will be okay."

"Really?"

"Really. Trust me on this."

"..."

"It'll be okay. I promise."

"..."

Enoshima was gently prodding him and after some encouragement, he decided to go through it and took off his clothes, and Enoshima told him that he has to take off his brief, which he blushed and she said not to mind her since she knows what his crotch looked like., despite blushing, he did as he is told, and stripped naked and then puts on the speedo, and there she said that he looked good and said he may be a hit and may garnered fans, which he blushed further.

"Really?"

"Yup. Really. Even I might fall for you, Naegi-kun."

"Eh?"

"Hee-hee..."

"..."

"Come on...the photoshoot's about to start."

"Okay..."

"Good."

After that, Enoshima led Naegi to the photo room where the photographer is waiting and Enoshima told the magazine editor that Naegi is ready, and the editor saw Naegi wearing the clothes and smiled, seeing that he is right that Naegi could be a surprise hit, and motions Naegi to take place at the stage. He gave him some specific instructions which Naegi nodded, and after that, the editor told Naegi to take his place as the photographer gets ready and the photoshoot commences.

"Okay, Naegi-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

As the photoshoot is taking place, the female rival models were there and are getting more incensed that Naegi is getting the attention and felt that he is an eyesore and they complained to their manager about this, and their manager is agreeing to this seeing that Naegi has no star potential and even wondered why he was brought here until one of his clients told him that it was Enoshima who brought Naegi here, and this made him get incensed at Enoshoma as well.

"That boy...!"

"Manager...just what is he?"

"Yeah...who does he think he is...?"

"I agree with you, my angels...that Naegi is more than an eyesore...he's taking away the attention that should belong you...!"

"Boss...we should do something...!"

"Make him go away!"

"That asshole with the ahoge is pissing me off!"

"Boss...!"

The rival manager and his models are now getting more ticked, and they are thinking of something that would make Naegi quit the fashion industry believing that Naegi is unfit to be a model and that he has no right being here, and they are now planning to confront Enoshima as well so that they can intimidate her into quitting the fashion business for good.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while there is no action here, apart from Naegi getting his first photoshoot as a part-time model...and there Enoshima is making plans as she wants to see him in fashion clothes before making an attempt to seduce him...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter continues the photoshoot arc...and a possible love scene might occur...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed (which will depend on whether it would help me upload the next chapter)...


	10. Dressing Down Inside The Dressing Room

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Okay, after getting a review, it gave me an inspiration to get moving so I'm going to see where this would go once the next chapter comes in, and here Naegi and Enoshima gets a bit closer as the photoshoot is ongoing, and Naegi slowly gets dragged in the fight between models...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 10:**_ _ **Doresshingurūmu no naka de Doresshingu**_ _ **  
**_

As the rival manager is trying to get a schedule where his models could have a photoshoot, he noticed that Naegi is given another set of summer attire and is given another photoshoot and he couldn't believe that the fashion magazine editor is giving Naegi so much attention, and his models are getting more and more insecure towards Naegi and they are almost borderlining on muderous jealousy towards the Luckster.

"That boy...!"

"Manager...just what is he?"

"Yeah...who does he think he is...?"

"I agree with you, my angels...that Naegi is more than an eyesore...he's taking away the attention that should belong you...!"

"Boss...we should do something...!"

"Make him go away!"

"That asshole withnthe ahoge is pissing me off!"

"Boss...!"

Meanwhile, Naegi is being instructed by the photographer to follow his instruction as the photoshoot is taking place, and the photographer is having a good time seeing that Naegi is being professional and not giving him a hard time, and he is enjoying in working with Naegi, seeing that the Luckster is a good boy and right now he is giving him instructions on what to do.

"Okay, Naegi-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After a short break, the photoshoot continued, and there the photographer is giving Naegi another set of instructions and Naegi did as he is told with no qualms as he is just following instructions even though he is unsure if this photoshoot would be a hit or not, since he sees himself as a plain and ordinary boy with nothing special to show.

"Okay, Naegi-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After that, the photoshoot ended and it was almost lunchtime, and Naegi sighed in relief seeing that he can finally take a break after spending nearly an hour of modelling, and he is heading to the dressing room, but in the process, he accidentally went to the women's dressing room, and after a minute he realized his mistake and is about to leave when the female rival models came, and while surprised to see him, they used this chance to berate and intimidate Naegi, much to his surprise.

"Hey you!"

"Um..."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Yeah...you got the BALLS to strut around here...you think you're HOT STUFF now?"

"Just the magazine editor gave you so much attention does not mean you're a big shot here!"

"Know your place and leave! You got no right here!"

"That's right! You're just a shorty with a stupid ahoge!"

"You're not even fit to be a model in the first place!"

The rival manager came and joins in, telling Naegi that he is nothing but an eyesore and has no right being here, but he and the models were taken aback when Naegi responded to their taunts saying that he was invited to try it out and is not here to compete with anyone and is using this chance to earn money for a living, and told them it is not his fault if he hogged the photoshoot time as it was under the editor's discretion, and by then Enoshima came and overheard everything and taunted the rival manager and the models, calling them CHEAP and SHALLOW for picking on Naegi, who never stand out to anyone and is just trying out the photoshoot, but the rival manager is unwilling to give in and argued with Enoshima, in which she answered back in reply.

"Oh, give it a rest, you manager with a MICRO PENIS..."

"What...what did you say?"

"Oh, you heard me."

"You bitch...!"

"Look here...stop picking on my classmate and get on with your damn lives..."

"Why you...!"

"Aren't you ashamed? Naegi is minding his own business and not picking on you or your ANGELS...so leave him alone, okay?"

"Look here you twit with twin pig-tails...!"

The rival manager is again taken aback as what Enoshima said, and the rival models were not pleased at this and confronted Enoshima, and she is ready to take them on but Naegi stood in between and urged the rival models not to let their jealousy and insecurities dictate them and told them to air their grievances to the fashion magazine editor about this, but the rival models began to shove Naegi, unwilling to listen to a "pipsqueak" and an eyesore, but then Enoshima's manager came and told the rival models to leave his client alone and stop picking on Naegi, but the rival manager began to pick a fight with him, asking why brought a "has-been" like Naegi, insulting the Luckster, but Enoshima's manager defended Naegi.

"Are you really so riled up over a high school boy?"

"..."

"Naegi may not look like a celebrity, but he is willing to give it a try. Look at him...he may become a hit..."

"The PIPSQUEAK is an eyesore! He has no place in the fashion world! Stop defending him and ditch that brat!"

"Why don't you and your ANGELS leave? You guys are trying to intimidate Naegi because you are all too insecure towards the kid just because..."

"That Enoshima-bitch is one thing...but that asshole with an ahoge...he's..."

"You stop bad-mouthing the boy!"

"And what if I don't?"

By then, the fashion editor came, and overheard the argument and confronted the rival manager and his clients, telling them if they have a problem with Naegi then they should air their grievances to him, and told them that it was his idea to invite Naegi to try it out because he has a keen eye in detecting someone with STAR POTENTIAL, so he told them that they have no right berating Naegi, and threatened that if they still have a problem, they are free to leave, and both the rival manager and his clients were forced to stay silent and leaves the dressing room to prepare for their photoshoot, and the editor apologized to Naegi for the COLD treatment he got, which Naegi said it is okay.

"Sorry about that, kid."

"Um...its okay. Really."

"Its a good thing you kept your cool...those kind of people are just jealous because they think they deserve more spotlight than you...and they would intimidate anyone just to make them go away. You did the right thing to stay cool and not shot back at them."

"Um...yeah."

"Well...you earned your keep...you can stuck around for now if you like."

"Yeah...thanks."

"Junko...you're up next."

"Sure."

After that, the editor left and Naegi sighed as he was saved from trouble, and Enoshima smiled seeing that Naegi have earned the editor's respect, and said she has a feeling that things would turn out okay for him, which Naegi followed, and by then her manager told Enoshima that it is her turn to have one final photoshoot for the day, and she nodded, inviting Naegi to watch her photoshoot which he just nodded and left, and Enoshima went inside the dressing room to change.

A few minutes later, Naegi is there watching as the photoshoot is about to commence, and he is surprised to see that Enoshima came out wearing a two-piece bikini, and he blushed as he get to see her sexy side, her body is attractive due to her curves and athletic shape, and there the fashion magazine editor told Enoshima to take her place and the photoshoot commences as she is given instructions on what poses she will do.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After that, they took another short break, and this time

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

As the minutes passed, the photoshoot came to a finish, and the editor is pleased at how things are going, and told both Enoshima and Naegi that the pictures will be posted on the magazine and will be at stores by next month, and said that he will pay the two teens and if the magazine sells well, they will be given a bonus, which Enoshima smiled, and she led Naegi back to the dressing room as the editor summoned the rival models as it was their turn to have a photoshoot.

The rival manager then told the girls that it was their turn and the rival models were relieved to hear this and told their manager that if Naegi and/or Enoshima try to upstage them again they would throw a fit, which the manager tried to dissuade them saying that all it matters now is that they finally got their turn and that now Naegi and Enoshima have left the stage, and the rival models begrudgingly accepted, seeing that no one is going to take their photoshoot time.

"Tch!"

"Fine."

"At least the brat has left..."

"His face really irritated me..."

"Now, now...lets not dwell on that...after all...its your turn to have a photoshoot..."

"Fine..."

"Okay..."

"Come on..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while there is no action here, apart from Naegi getting his first photoshoot as a part-time model...and then gets into a verbal tussle with the rival models...and by then Enoshima came and defended him...and there Enoshima is making plans as she is making an attempt to seduce him...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter continues ...and a possible love scene might occur...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed (which will depend on whether it would help me upload the next chapter)...


	11. Doing It Inside The Dressing Room

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Okay, after getting a review, it gave me an inspiration to get moving so I'm going to see where this would go once the next chapter comes in, and here Naegi and Enoshima gets a bit closer to Enoshima as the photoshoot has ended, and Naegi slowly gets dragged in to next MOMENT...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 11:**_ _ **Doresshingurūmu no naka de Doresshingu**_ _ **  
**_

A minute later, Naegi and Enoshima are inside the dressing room as they are taking a rest after spending the whole day doing the photoshoot and she asks him how he felt during the whole day, which he said it was okay though he did not expect that he would attract a lot of detractors, which she said that they are just jealous and insecure because the editor is giving Naegi a lot of attention, and told him that he made a good impression and said that he would be given the title of LUCKY MODEL, which Naegi blushed at the compliment he is given.

"Ah...that's..."

"That's how I see it..."

"But that is quite..."

"No need to be humble, Naegi-kun."

"..."

"I'm glad that I got to invite you here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She went beside him and they talked some more, until Naegi glanced at her body, seeing that she is still in her two-piece bikini, and she smiled seeing that he is noticing her and lets him stare at her, and Naegi glanced at her from head to toe, seeing her hourglass body and her sexy curves, especially her hips and thighs, and he was getting so drawn to her that he unknowingly received a reaction, and Enoshima saw his reaction as a STRAIGHT TENT formed at the crotch area of his speedo, which turns out that it was a bit loose and made of soft fabric, and a naughty thought formed on her head and stood on front of him, calling Naegi's name.

"Naegi..."

"..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"..."

"Are you still there?"

"..."

"Can you hear me...?"

"..."

However, Naegi is too preoccupied and did not hear her, and Enoshima smirked as her hand touched the bulge on his speedo and gently caressed it, feeling it throb and Naegi remained as he is, staring at her body and she smirked some more and she slowly pushed down his speedo until his shaved erection is exposed, and she slowly caressed it which throb harder, and Naegi was aroused further, until he snapped back to reality and blushed at his state though Enoshima is just smiling at him and he began to apologize to her for giving her a perverted look.

"Ah...!"

".."

"S-sorry...!"

"..."

"I didn't mean to...!"

"..."

"...really...I..."

"..."

She just smiled at him and he is so flustered that he lean forward, accidentally kissing her lips, and Naegi blushed at this but she stared at him with blank expression, and he is worried that she might get mad at her, but she lean forward and gave him a kiss on the lips, and he blushed even more at the response he got, and both stared at each other for a moment before she brushed her lips on his, and a kiss is formed, and Naegi did not know how to respond, he just moved by instinct, following her lip movement as they continued kissing.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

As the kiss continued, his heart was beating faster, and he wondered if this is okay, and while his mind is jumbled, Enoshima used the chance to push down his speedo until he is naked, and uses her toes to grab the speedo and draped it around his erect penis, forming a makeshift condom and she gently pulled him down with her on the floor, and he is on top of her, his erection pressing her crotch and they kept on kissing, and soon his mind is slipping as passion is beginning to dictate his action as he began to kiss her neck, and when her legs spread, his hips began to move, thrusting his hips and his erection pressed and rubbed her crotch, arousing her as well as feeling that he is penetrating her.

"Mmm..."

"Ahh..."

"Mmm...Enoshima-san..."

"Ahh...Naegi..."

"Mmm..."

"Yeah...like that...press and rub your penis on my crotch...ahh...yeah..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

His hands began to caress her thighs, and as the make out ensues, Enoshima rolled over and she is on top, kissing him on the lips, and Naegi was too aroused to care, and his hands began to move, caressing her back and accidentally undo the strings of her bikini top and the bra fell off exposing her breasts, but she did not mind as she was so heated, and she raised her hips to untie her bikini bottom, and she is now naked and resumed kissing him as they rolled over and Naegi is on top, and she removed the speedo from his penis, grasping it, feeling it throb, and guided it inside her "entrance", arousing Naegi and instinctively thrust his hips, his penis going INSIDE her and jolted her body sensually, thrusting her hips upward as her hand held his hips, and Naegi unknowingly raised his hips and shove down, his erection went in and out of her WOMANHOOD, feeling his organ throb harder and harder, and both moan through the kiss as the action arouses the two teens.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

The passionate kiss continued as his penis throbbed harder and harder as he thrusts his hips back and forth, his erection going in and out of her WOMANHOOD, his hand began to caress her thigh and his heart began to beat a bit faster, while her tongue began to clash with his, and his body craved for more, as his erection hardened even further, but then he stopped as he realized what just happened and looked at her, giving her a worried look and asks if this is okay, in which she gave him a look before kissing his lips and said she wanted this.

"Yeah...I want this..."

"Enoshima-san..."

"Go on...DO me..."

"Um..."

"Please..., Naegi..."

"O-okay..."

"Ahhh~h...mmm..."

"Mmm...Enoshima...mmm..."

Hearing her say that, and his body craving for more, Naegi gave in as moved his hips up and pushes down, his hard penis began to move in and out of Enoshima's ENTRANCE, her legs spread apart as pleasure enveloped her body.

Naegi then placed his lips onto her to keep her from making a sound as his hips continued to move back and forth and his penis continued to rub her ENTRANCE, and her hands held his hips as she wanted him to go deeper inside her while her legs spread, and the scene zoomed towards their genitals and you can see his erection going in and out of her ENTRANCE, his balls moving, and feminine fluids gushing out, and his erection tried to go deeper inside but couldn't and it just went in and out of her.

Enoshima moaned through the kiss as pleasure is overtaking her senses and pulled his hips closer to hers, and his hand began to knead her breast as he too is feeling more pleasure and she wanted more, so she thrusts her hips upward and his penis went deeper inside her, and both moaned through the kiss and Naegi thrust his hips faster as his penis went deeper inside her and her body jerked at the strong surge of arousal as her hands went down and knead his balls, and this caused a strong wave of pleasure to spread through his body up to his genitals, and Naegi began to thrust his hips faster and faster, and she began to moan through the pleasure, which Naegi involuntarily followed though they continued to kiss so as to keep themselves from making any noise inside the dressing room.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

As the minutes passed, pleasure has reached a boiling point as Enoshima's head began to move sideways as her body began to shudder, her hands gripped his shoulders and panted hard, as her body, particularly her breast and WOMANHOOD, began to harden and her vaginal muscles clenched, and the scene zoomed towards their genitals, where Naegi's erection kept on moving in and out of her, in which his balls were elevated, his hips began to move a bit faster, and then more feminine fluids gushes out, and there she moaned softly but long as she thrust her hips upward a bit hard, as she reached her very first orgasm and after a few seconds, her body went still, but Naegi kept on thrusting his penis in and out of her while asking her how she is feeling.

"Aaahhh...E-Enoshima-san..."

"Ahh...yeah..."

"Are you...aahh...okay...?"

"Yeah...feels...so...good..."

"Aahh..."

"D-don't stop...keep...going..."

"Aaahh..."

"Yeah...go deeper...inside me..."

Hearing that she is fine, Naegi continued his action as his hard penis went in and out of her, in which it continued for five more minutes until he felt the powerful force traveling from above his balls and heading towards the tip of his erection, and he instinctively took his penis out which Enoshima grabbed his organ and began to rub it back and forth, and the sensation was so strong that he gritted his teeth as his penis throbbed non-stop before it pulsed, and the scene shifts to his penis where his SEED shoots out, landing below Enoshima's belly as she watches Naegi releasing himself, and you can see that his SEED was whitish and shoots out about seven shots.

The process lasted about 25 seconds before his penis was emptied yet Enoshima continued to rub his penis as she wanted to see him release some more, but after 30 seconds nothing came out and felt his organ starting to soften so she let go and reached for a small towel to wipe off the evidence from her stomach and hand, just as Naegi lay beside her, feeling a bit exhausted after his first intercourse with her.

"Aahh..."

"You okay, Naegi-kun...?"

"Y-yeah...a bit...well...aahh..."

"Hmm...?"

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"Not bad for your FIRST TIME with a girl, Naegi-kun..."

"!"

As Naegi realized that he had his first sex with Enoshima, he began to wonder if he and her are going out or anything, and she responded with a kiss on the lips and asks him if he wants to be her boyfriend, and when he hesitantly said he would like to, she smiled and kissed him again and said they are official, and the two teens got up and Naegi gets dressed as Enoshima puts on her bathrobe and tells him to meet her at the exit, and then sneaks out of the dressing room after making sure that no one has seen them, and several minutes later the two teens head back to Hope's Peak Academy and both agreed to keep their relationship a secret...for now.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and Naegi finally gets his FIRST EXPERIENCE as he made love to Enoshima...and this is where the Sensual Adventure commences from this point on...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter continues ...with a new story arc...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed (which will depend on whether it would help me upload the next chapter)...


	12. Prelude To A New Situation

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Okay, after getting a few reviews, it gave me an inspiration to get moving so I'm going to see where this would go once the next chapter comes in, and here Naegi and Enoshima making preparations to go on a date...and this will be a prelude before another sensual moment...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 12: Atarashī Jōkyō ni Sakidatsu_**

A month has passed since Naegi and Enoshima made love inside a photo studio, and things seemingly went well between the two, though she requested to Naegi to keep their relationship a secret for now which he seemingly understood and both acted like classmates to one another while inside Hope's Peak Academy, and none of their classmates noticed anything from the two other than the pair seemingly getting along well and are quite close to one another.

One day Enoshima gives free copies of the latest issue of Tokyo's popular fashion magazine, and most of the girls, save for Maizono and Fukawa, were given the copies, and as they scrolled the pages, one of the boys, Yamada, squealed when he pointed out that Naegi is inside the magazines in which he is posing and is seen on the sports section. Naegi's classmates peered at the magazine and were surprised about this, especially Asahina, and they confronted Naegi while showing him the magazine where Naegi is in it.

"Oi, Naegi!"

"Naegi-dono…is that you in this magazine?"

"Naegi-kun…when did you became a model?"

"Um…ah…"

"You looked good here…like a model…"

"You sure are LUCKY…"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…"

"Super High School-level LUCKY MODEL…that must be your new talent…"

Naegi laughed nervously as he explained that he happened to be tagging along with Enoshima and the magazine editor noticed him and asks her manager in which he offered him a part-time job as a part-time model, and Naegi said he accepted it due to him needing money to buy the school supplies. Kuwata then grinned as he teased Naegi that he gets to see a lot of HOT models and would not be surprised if one of the models would take Naegi out to bed which Yamada adjusted his glasses, saying that it is highly possible for that to happen, especially when Naegi is cute and good-looking.

Both Yamada and Kuwata glanced at Naegi and asks whether he would consider that possibility or not, and a blushing Naegi had to rebut their comments.

"So, Naegi…"

"Have you consider the possibility that you could take a hot model to bed…?"

"Wh…what are you…?"

"You heard us…"

"A sexy model…her eyes on you…"

"She could offer you…a one-night stand…this happens a lot in doujinshis…"

"You're wrong!"

"oh…?"

Asahina glanced at the magazine, seeing that Naegi's fashion pictures where he is seen posing in sports clothes, and wondered if she would like to try one being that she is a sporty person herself, and she approached Enoshima and asks her opinion if she is willing to let her be a part-time model for sporting apparel, in which the SHSL Fashion Diva glanced at Asahina and told her to submit her full body photo so she can show it to her manager and asks for his opinion, though she said the chances are high given her ATTRACTIVE figure.

"Really, Enoshima-chan?"

"Uh-huh…really."

"Wow…"

"You must be envious of Naegi looking good in those photos, huh?

"Well…he does look good posing in those sports apparel…I figured I should try it out…"

"Really…?

"Yeah…I can earn money and buy lots of doughnuts!"

"Ah-ha-ha…"

Asahina smiled and thanked Enoshima, and when asks why the sudden interest, Asahina said that she likes sports apparel, and felt that this would be a good chance to attract a potential boyfriend, and Enoshima snickered that it is possible as she is glancing at her chest, which Asahina covered with her arms while blushing, though she took pride at having such a curvaceous body saying that she sees nothing wrong with having one.

"…"

"What's wrong, Asahina-san…?"

"N-nothing, Enoshima-chan…"

"Hey…you don't have to be conscious about your figure…"

"I'm proud of it…but…I may not look feminine enough…"

"Oh…who knows…with a figure like that…you could attract a lot of boys…"

"Really…?"

"Uh-huh…"

After that, the bell rang and recess is over and a teacher came and told the class to go to their seats as classes is about to resume, and everyone went back to their seats and Naegi sighed as he is saved from another awkward moment due to the persistent questions from Yamada and Kuwata.

-x-

A week has passed and things were generally peaceful at Hope's Peak Academy, and the scene shifts inside Naegi's dorm room where he got out of the shower room as he just took a bath, and SHAVED the BUSH off his PRIVATE PART, and he is now rummaging his cabinet to pick up some clothes to wear, as today is Saturday and is thinking of wearing something light as today is a weekend and having nothing else to do, he decided to spend time in his dorm to cool off.

" _Okay…now to pick some clothes…_ "

By then his cellphone rang which he picked it up and answer, where the caller turn out to be Enoshima herself, and Naegi blushed as he gets to hear her voice, and he felt awkard about it even though the teo are already dating in secret, and she can sense it. Enoshima then used her usual mannerism to calm him down which appeared to work.

"Oh, Naegi-kun...no need to be embarrassed..."

"Eh?"

"We already are friends...or rather...secret lovers...you don't need to feel conscious..."

"Sorry...I..."

"Now calm down, so we can talk properly."

"Um...okay."

"Good."

"..."

As Naegi finally calmed down, Enoshima told him that she is somewhere near the train station, and said that there is an event at Shizuoka and she is inviting him to tag along, saying that aside from modelling, there is a convention on sports and summer apparel, which seemed to pique his interest, but is worried that his allowance might not be enough and told her about it, but Enoshima said that she will shoulder the transport fee saying that they will be taking the shinkansen, which surprised him, knowing that the train will be full of passengers, and when asked when they are going, she said that they are going to the train station in an hour, much to Naegi's surprise.

"Eh? In less than an hour?"

"Yes...is there a problem...?"

"Um...no..."

"Then its okay."

"But...'less than an hour...can I really get there on time...?"

"Of course...and think of it as a date."

"Um..."

"Then its settled. See you later."

Enoshima then told him to get ready and cuts off the line, and Naegi sighed as this is unexpected, going on a date with Enoshima, and at a place where there would be an event, and as Naegi is picking his clothes, Hagakure came in, and Naegi is a bit surprised to see him, and frantically puts on the towel while Hagakure apologized for the sudden intrusion, and while Naegi said it is okay, he asks Hagakure what is he doing here and there he brought out an envelope full of money, explaining that his mom PERSUADED him to settle his bills with Naegi, which Naegi recalled that Hagakure owed him money.

"Oh yeah…"

"Well…here…"

"Thanks…"

"Mom would scold me if I do not settle the bill…"

"Right."

"So I'm all clear now, right, Naegi-chi?"

"Yup."

"Okay…"

Naegi sighed in relief that he now has money to cover his trip later as it would be embarrassing in letting Enoshima shoulder the train fare, and as Naegi collected the money, Hagakure saw his classmate removing his towel and exposed, and there Hagakure took out his crystal ball and began to read a fortune, and Naegi sweat-dropped seeing that his classmate is making a fortune reading without warning, and there Hagakure told Naegi what the crystal ball TOLD him.

"Naegi-chi…"

"Y-yes…?"

"You'll be going on a trip…"

"I know…"

"A sensual trip…"

"Eh…?"

"Yup…throughout afternoon…you will be heated…in a sensual way…"

"SERIOUSLY?"

Naegi stared wide-eyed when told that later in the day he will experience a SENSUAL RIDE with someone and he blushed, and told Hagakure to knock it off, but Hagakure said that most of his fortune reading came true, yet Naegi wanted to dismiss it as he believes that scenario is unlikely as there is no way that the Luckster would get embroiled in a SENSUAL RIDE given that he is going to ride on a Shinkansen full of people, and told Hagakure that something like that will not happen today, which Hagakure said that there is a chance it might happen.

"I think it would happen, Naegi-chi…"

"No…it won't…"

"That's what my crustal ball says…"

"It won't happen…"

"Well…"

"Knock it off, Hagakure!"

"But…"

"…"

Glancing at the clock, Naegi realized that time is of the essence and he pushes Hagakure out if his dorm room saying he needs to get dressed and thanked him for paying the bill, and as he is about to close his form room, Hagakure offered another fortune reading, and when Naegi is about to turn it down, Hagakure began reading what the crystal ball SAYS.

"Your body will get a dose of HEAT in the next couple of hours…"

"Knock it off!"

"It will happen on your first trip…then again on the return trip…"

"No way!"

"It's true…"

"I got no time for…"

"Got to get dressed! Bye!"

"Okay…bye, Naegi-chi!"

Naegi blushed deeper when told that he will have another SENSUAL RIDE in other places, and on the way back to Hope's Peak Academy, and he closed the door and sighed in annoyance, as he is sure that something like THAT will never happen, and he went to his cabinet to pick up some clothes as he is running out of time.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while there is no action here, Hagakure's fortune reading acts as a prelude of what is coming in the next chapters...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter continues ...where Naegi and Enoshima go on a date...and that's where Hagakure's prediction kick in...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed (which will depend on whether it would help me upload the next chapter)...


	13. Preparing For The Ride

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciated it a lot and this inspires me to bring in the next chapter, where we pick up where the last chapter left, and here Naegi is still preparing to go on an unexpected date with Enoshima, in which he is still flustered after Hagakure gave him a fortune reading which he finds it absurd.

Read on and see where this lead to, as the two main characters are getting ready for their date…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1** **3: Raido no Junbi**_

As Naegi is rummaging the cabinet to find some clothes, he is getting a bit flustered after recalling what Hagakure told him about the fortunes he read, and this somewhat broke off his concentration and he shook his head as he believe that it won't happen, and when he look at the cabinet, he slowly realized that he is out of pants, recalling that they are at the laundry basket and now he will have to make do with walking shorts since he has nothing casual to wear.

As he is looking for some walking shorts, he forgot to lock the door after pushing Hagakure out of the dorm room, thus someone else came in and inadvertently saw Naegi in the nude, who turn out to be Maizono herself, and she blushed at seeing Naegi's organ in full view, yet she finds it cute seeing that it was FULLY SHAVED, and began fantasizing about herself making love to Naegi.

Naegi then saw her and he shrieked as he grabbed a towel to cover himself, and this snapped her out and composed herself as she apologized to him for coming in unexpected, though she was blushing because of seeing his HIDDEN ASSET.

"WHOA!"

"Huh? Oh! Naegi-kun…"

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…!"

"Oh…I should be the one to apologize…"

"…"

"it's okay, Naegi-kun…"

"Um…what brings you here…?"

"Well…you see…"

Maizono then told Naegi why she came here, and said that she wanted to invite her to hang out with her, however, Naegi was already scheduled to meet up with Enoshima, and not wanting to hurt her feelings, Naegi came up with an excuse saying that he is meeting with Enoshima's manager to discuss about potential part-time jobs, saying that he is considering in doing so to earn money to support himself so that he would not have to rely on his parents financially.

Maizono glanced at Naegi, and though dismayed mentally, she came to understand his reason, seeing that Enoshima gave him an offer of a chance to earn money, and believing that he is not ROMANTICALLY LINKED to Enoshima, she took the alibi well and said it is okay, and Naegi mentally sighed in relief as she did not suspect anything from him and apologized that he could not accept her invitation but she said it is okay.

"Oh, it's okay."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I see…thanks."

"It's fine."

"…

"Okay, got to go."

"Thanks."

After that, Maizono left and Naegi locked the door and went back to check on any available clothes. He then sighed in dismay that the only available clothes that can be used for outdoor activities are a casual sleeveless shirt and a cycling shorts. As he is contemplating on what to find anything else inside the cabinet, his cellphone rang and he answered it, and the caller is Enoshima herself, where she told Naegi that she secured the tickets for the Shinkansen and he is a bit surprised, and told her that he is trying to get money to pay for the fare but she assured to him that it is okay.

"Oh, that's fine, you don't need to get worked up over that…"

"But, Enoshima-san…isn't that…"

"Don't worry…it's on me…"

"I see…thanks…"

"Oh, you better hurry, then…"

"Huh?"

"We need to get on board in about…25 minutes…"

"EEEHHH?"

She then told him that the train will leave in 25 minutes and she advised him to hurry up, and this made Naegi flustered and began to frantically grab the clothes he found and hurriedly put them on, almost tripping himself while holding the cellphone and he said he will be there soon, though Enoshima told him not to rush too much or he would end up hurting himself.

"Easy, Naegi-kun…"

"Um…"

"Take your time…"

"I got…less than…20 minutes…"

"Oh, I'll wait for you…"

"Geez…"

"Fu-fu-fu…"

"…"

After that, Naegi hurriedly put on the clothes, and grabbed his shows before wearing them and proceeded to leave the dorm area of Hope's Peak and heads out towards the place where Enoshima is waiting for him.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts st Tokyo Station, where Naegi arrived and he is relieved that he got here on time as Enoshima also arrived, and he is taken by surprise as he saw her wearing a very sexy blouse, which was a sleeveless-type, and the hem of the skirt was a bit short, in which her upper thighs can be seen, and he stared at her pretty face just to avoid looking elsewhere, and she smiled seeing that he is overwhelmed by her sexiness and greeted him.

"Hi, Naegi-kun."

"H-hello..."

"Looks like you made it on time."

"Yeah."

"Something wrong...?"

"Nothing..."

"Hmm...is it because I looked attractive today...?"

"Well...sort of..."

She smirked seeing Naegi blushing and said that she is glad that he accepted her invitation and told him that he will surely enjoy the trip, and gently took his hand as she led him towards the train, where you can see a lot of people are going in, and as the two teens are heading there, a lot of prying eyes noticed the two teens, as some recognized Enoshima, and they were somewhat intrigued to see her with a boy and they began to speculate about her relationship with Naegi.

"Look..."

"It's Junko Enoshima..."

"Who's her companion...?"

"Looks like a boy..."

"Is Enoshima's boyfriend?"

"Looks like a high schooler..."

"But...he's a bit shorter than her..."

"Then he's a middle school boy...?"

Indeed, and as Enoshima and Naegi are heading inside the train, departing passengers took the chance to secretly take pictures using their smartphones and then left the train station and then sends the pictures taken to various social media, such as Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. The persons who send the pictures are sure that this would cause media outfits to comment on this and they wonder what Enoshima would do once she is confronted by the pictures sent and see if she is dating someone or not, expecting that this kind of issue would become a trending subject.

"Oh boy..."

"This is gonna be the hottest trend..."

"Facebook...Twitter..."

"No doubt she'll be the subject on TV...

"Will she admit that she is dating someone...?"

"Can't wait to see her reaction..."

"I can't wait..."

"More gossips..."

Several minutes later, the pictures taken by several witnesses that featured Enoshima and Naegi scattered around the social media, in which many netizens saw them on various internet outfits, such as Twitter, Facebook and Instagram, and most of the people who saw the pictures are admirers of Enoshima, and they were taken by surprise seeing the pictures that shows Enoshima holding Naegi's hand as they head for the train, and many netizens wondered if Enoshima is dating Naegi, noting that he appeared to be either a middle school or high school student seeing that he is quite shorter than Enoshima.

"It's Enoshima-chan!"

"Look!"

"Who's that boy?"

"Is he Enoshima's boyfriend?"

"That kid's got guts!"

"Is he in middle school?"

"What's his name?"

"When did they start dating?"

Soon rumors began flying, and word has reached several reporters of tabloid newspapers and showbiz magazines, they find the rumors as HOT SCOOP, especially after receiving the pictures and the reporters are eager to find Enoshima and confront her with the evidences to get the scoop on the latest rumors that is currently the hottest topic among the social media.

"Oh boy…"

"This is one heck of a scoop…"

"Our article's gonna sell like hotcakes!"

"We got to find her…"

"And her boyfriend…"

"Is he?"

"If he is…we're gonna get the exclusive!"

"Me too!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like the chapter, and while there is no action yet, this is just a prelude as Naegi will soon get into a situation which would soon turn sensual….

I apologize if this chapter is short. The next chapter will be longer…I promise.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi and Enoshima are going for a ride…and it will be one ride he won't forget…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed (which will depend on whether it would help me upload the next chapter)...


	14. Sensual Ride

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciated it a lot and this inspires me to bring in the next chapter, where we pick up where the last chapter left, and here Naegi is about to get a ride he won't forget…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1** **4:**_ _ **Kan'nō-tekina Norimono  
**_

At his office, Junko Enoshima's manager is drinking coffee when his secretary came and showed him her smartphone which shows the pictures being spread around the social media, and as the manager glanced at the picture, he spits and choked on his coffee upon seeing the picture which shows Enoshima holding hands with Naegi, and his secretary checks on her boss to see if he is okay seeing that he nearly got choked by his coffee upon seeing the pictures.

"Boss...are you okay?"

"KOOF-KOFF...!"

"Boss...?"

"I'm fine...what the heck are these pictures?"

"They appeared on my Facebook account."

"Just like that? Are you sure these pictures are not fake?"

"No...they're real."

"Goodness...!"

Enoshima's manager glanced at the pictures again, and asks his secretary on where she got those pictures and she said that the pictures appeared all over the social media, such as Instagram, Twitter and Facebook, and the pictures appeared about 15 minutes ago, and she said that the pictures are trending all over Tokyo and Shibuya, and she saw him looking a bit worried as he glanced at the table, looking quite serious about it.

The secretary is also quite worried since Enoshima is adored by fans and even popular male celebrities openly proclaimed their interest in Enoshima, and she wondered why Enoshima is seen traveling with a boy, and upon looking at the picture, she began to suspect that Naegi is in middle school, not knoeing that he is Enoshima's classmate, and told her boss about it, and he is quite surprised to hear this from her.

"You think that boy is in middle-school?"

"Looks like it."

"Seriously?"

"I guess."

"What is Junko thinking...?"

"Boss..."

"Get me my cellphone...we need to call her to clarify things...!"

"Okay..."

Enoshima's manager became quite concerned as he is always looking out for his client's image, and he became worried about the thought of Enoshima dating a boy younger than her might cause a bit of scandal which might affect the endorsement of popular companies, and now he attempted to contact Enoshima, but the signal was weak and he could not reach her, causing the manager to get somewhat frantic and his secretary tries to calm her boss down.

"Damn!"

"Boss, calm down...!"

"I can't reach Junko!"

"Maybe because the train is..."

"We got to call her and get answers right away!"

"Boss, calm down. I'm sure that whoever is doing this will not win."

"Really?"

"Yes."

His secretary assured her boss that the rumors would die down, and he was somewhat perduaded to stay calm and hoped that his secretary is right about this as he did not want one of his PRIZED clients to lose her endorsements due to some pictures circulating around the prefecture, since Enoshima is one of the popular models in Japan's fashion world.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the Tokyo Railway Station where Enoshima and Naegi are inside the bullet train and are at the corner as lots of passengers are getting on the train, which the two teens are forced to head to the corner of the coach as there were no vacant seats and that they are standing. Soon the coach of the train is full and the train began to depart, and Naegi was blushing a bit as he is facing Enoshima, in which she is leaning against the train wall, smiling at him.

Naegi wondered what is waiting for him there as the trip to Shizuoka would take over an hour before arriving, and Enoshima noted that Naegi appeared anxious and decided to keep him preoccupied by talking to him and asks him if he is worried about anything which he denied, saying that this is his first time going on a trip by train and he does not know what to expect, and there she smiled and told him to look forward to their trip as this is something that would not come often.

"...so better cheer up, as this is going to be a summer trip you won't forget."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"If you say so..."

"Look at the bright side...at least you get to go on a date with me."

"I guess you have a point."

"So...like me...?"

"..."

Seeing her smile, and the way she dressed, it was quite enough to momentarily ease the worry off from Naegi, and he decided to take her word for it and relax for a while, in which the two teens decided to chat while the trip is ongoing, and about 30 minutes later, the shinkansen stopped by the next station to unload passengers, but then new passengers came, and soon the coach that Naegi and Enoshima are in became quite full, and she was forced to lean against the corner of the train wall while Naegi was forced to move in front of her, and he blushed as he is getting near her, and apologized if he is getting too close to her which she assured that it is okay.

"Sorry..."

"Oh, that's okay, Naegi-kun..."

"If I had known about this I would have come earlier..."

"Oh, no need...I like it this way."

"Really?"

"Of course. Quite an exciting adventure for us, right?"

"Um..."

"See...you're blushing."

A minute later the shinkansen began to move and the driver announced that the next stop would be at Shizuoka, and the trip will take 30 minutes. Naegi sighed as he would have to wait for 30 minutes before reaching their destination, and Enoshima giggled saying that he should enjoy the trip since he is accompanying a cute and pretty fashion model like her, and Naegi sighed again in embarrassment and she giggled a bit more.

About five minutes later, the driver saw the signal light changed from green to red, and he stepped on the brakes which caused the train to ake a stop, and the passengers were forced to move forward, and the Luckster was also forced to move forward, but used his hands to press against the wall so as not to CRUSH Enoshima, as the impact made her lean against the wall.

However, her right hand accidentally pressed his crotch, and she blinked her eyes as she realized that Naegi wasn't wearing a brief, feeling his penis and saw him blushing in shame, and she whispered to him and asks him about it, which she got confirmation from him about his predicament, and yet she mentally smirked as she got an idea on how to pass up the time, and felt that this would be very EXCITING.

"Sorry, Enoshima-san..."

"Oh, don't worry."

"I was on a hurry that I forgot to..."

"Its fine. What's done is done."

"Um..."

"Relax...don't worry."

"Really...?"

"Uh-huh."

As the passengers behind him began to move forward, and the younger boy is forced to move towards Enoshima, and this in turn caused her hand to press his crotch, and instinctively caressed it, and soon his penis began to harden within her palm, and throbbed, and Naegi became worried that he got aroused in the wrong place and at the wrong time. Moreover, his short cycling shorts was made of soft fabric, hence it did little to cover his erection and formed a straight tent, and he blushed furiously in shame, in which he apologized to Enoshima yet she said it is okay saying things like this happens.

"Oh, its fine, Naegi-kun."

"Really...I..."

"Relax. No need to worry."

"But...at a place like this..."

"Oh...you need not to get flustered...just enjoy for now."

"Ah..."

"Just relax and enjoy..."

"Ah..."

Despite hearing the assuring words, her hand encircling his erection through his cycling shorts sent signals within his lower body, and his penis throbbed harder and harder, as her hand rubbed his erection up and down, and he was slowly being seduced and the arousing sensation started to get stronger. By then the train began to move and the passengers behind him moved away, and Naegi was given room to move, and as he slightly stepped away from Enoshima, she looked down and saw that the crotch area of his cycling shorts has a STRAIGHT TENT, and he blushed deeply at this, but then the train stopped again due to the driver seeing another signal light, and the passegers were compelled to move forward, causing the 15-year old boy to move forward as well, and out on a whim, Enoshima raised the hem of her blouse's skirt and exposed the crotch area of her panties, in which Naegi was forced to move forward towards her, and their crotches met, in which his erection throbbed harder, as this was the second time he felt a girl's crotch pressing against his, arousing him further, and Enoshima felt quite excited.

"Ahh...that felt good..."

"..."

"Naegi-kun...?"

"Sorry..."

"Its okay..."

"Ahh..."

"Relax..."

"I'm...trying..."

Naegi blushed deeper and tries to move away, and while he was partially able to, the passengers behind him stood still and move, forcing him to move forward, and his crotch pressed Enoshima's, causing his hard penis to throb harder, arousing him further, and when the train began to move, it was Enoshima who moved forward and her crotch pressed his, feeling the boy's erection getting stronger and she started to get aroused as well, and yet she maintained eye contact with Naegi, and he was staring at her as well, unsure what to say, yet she leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips before pulling back.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Naegi..."

"..."

"You looked so cute..."

"E-Enoshima-san..."

"I'm glad to have met you..."

"Aahh..."

The train kept cruising while Enoshima continued to arouse Naegi, as she stealthily grasped his erection through his short cycling shorts, feeling the boy's organ throbbing harder and harder, in which he gritted his teeth as the sensations get stronger and stronger, and because of the limited space he has, he could not move much, as well as not wanting the other passengersto know what is happening, and when he found a bit of room, he moved back a bit and there Enoshima slipped her hand inside his cycling shorts and grasped his erection and rubbed it up and down, feeling it throbbed harder and harder, and he nearly moaned aloud yet he managed to stay discreet and whispered to Enoshima that they might see what she is doing yet she smirked and whispered back.

"Aahh..."

"..."

"W-wait...someone might...s-see us like...this..."

"Don't worry~y..."

"Aahh..."

"Think of it as a way to kill time..."

"Ahh...we...can't...let them...aaahh..."

"..."

Enoshima continued her slow minstrations until she took her hand out, and Naegi was slightly relieved, yet his lower body craved for more, and when the passengers behind him began to move, he was forced to move forward towards Enoshima, and she smiled as she lifted the hem of her blouse, and when he moved closer, the tip of the bulge of his short cycling shorts pressed her panty-covered crotch, and this aroused the two teens and Naegi was on the verge of losing control as his hips began to move back and forth, pressing and rubbing his crotch against hers, and yet she stood still holding his hips as she can feel his penis throbbing hard, and yet he is quite far from reaching orgasm because of their slow action, and there she gently cupped his cheek and asks him to stay still, which he was forced to comply, not wanting to cause a scene.

They remain like this for 20 minutes yet Naegi's penis remained hard, and by then the shinkansen finally arrived at Shizuoka which the driver announced, and when the train stopped the door slid open and the passengers began to depart and Naegi moved back and he blushed as he is still aroused and is worried at going out in the open with an erection but Enoshima smiled as she took his hand and both went out, and the people at Shizuoka Railway Station did not notice anything unusual as they were minding their own business.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like the chapter, as Naegi gets a SENSUAL RIDE...literally. Enoshima knows how to PLEASE a boy despite the awkward tension she caused...luckily no one caught them in the act and Naegi gets a reprieve...if it is only temporary...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi and Enoshima are going for another ride…and it will be one ride he won't forget…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed (which will depend on whether it would help me upload the next chapter)...


	15. Sensual Restroom Ride

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciated it a lot and this inspires me to bring in the next chapter, where we pick up where the last chapter left, and here Naegi is about to get another ride he won't EVER forget…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 15** **:**_ ** _Kan'nō-tekina Toire no Norimono_** _ **  
**_

The train kept cruising while Enoshima continued to arouse Naegi, as she stealthily grasped his erection through his short cycling shorts, feeling the boy's organ throbbing harder and harder, in which he gritted his teeth as the sensations get stronger and stronger, and because of the limited space he has, he could not move much, as well as not wanting the other passengers to know what is happening, and when he found a bit of room, he moved back a bit and there Enoshima slipped her hand inside his cycling shorts and grasped his erection and rubbed it up and down, feeling it throbbed harder and harder, and he nearly moaned aloud yet he managed to stay discreet and whispered to Enoshima that they might see what she is doing yet she smirked and whispered back.

"Aahh..."

"..."

"W-wait...someone might...s-see us like...this..."

"Don't worry~y..."

"Aahh..."

"Think of it as a way to kill time..."

"Ahh...we...can't...let them...aaahh..."

"..."

Enoshima continued her slow ministrations until she took her hand out, and Naegi was slightly relieved, yet his lower body craved for more, and when the passengers behind him began to move, he was forced to move forward towards Enoshima, and she smiled as she lifted the hem of her blouse, and when he moved closer, the tip of the bulge of his short cycling shorts pressed her panty-covered crotch, and this aroused the two teens and Naegi was on the verge of losing control as his hips began to move back and forth, pressing and rubbing his crotch against hers, and yet she stood still holding his hips as she can feel his penis throbbing hard, and yet he is quite far from reaching orgasm because of their slow action, and there she gently cupped his cheek and asks him to stay still, which he was forced to comply, not wanting to cause a scene.

They remain like this for 20 minutes yet Naegi's penis remained hard, and by then the shinkansen finally arrived at Shizuoka which the driver announced, and when the train stopped the door slid open and the passengers began to depart and Naegi moved back and he blushed as he is still aroused and is worried at going out in the open with an erection but Enoshima smiled as she took his hand and both went out, and the people at Shizuoka Railway Station did not notice anything unusual as they were minding their own business.

As the passengers got off the shinkansen, Naegi was having problems as the hem of his sleeveless shirt was quite short to cover the STRAIGHT TENT on his cycling shorts, had to face the wall to keep it hidden from prying eyes, and Enoshima smirked seeing his embarrassed look yet it made him look cuter, and she approached him and placed her hands on his shoulder, using her charms to calm him down, which slightly worked as she told him to relax.

"Oh, Naegi-kun..."

"Y-yes...?"

"Calm down...relax..."

"..."

"Good...like that..."

"Um...I..."

"Don't worry..."

"..."

Naegi blushed at seeing her pretty face and she smiled as she locked him in a gentle embrace and told him that things are going to be okay and he should not worry about anything else, and he just nodded, feeling her words calming him down to a degree, but then as their embrace continued, Naegi blushed deeper as his erection is pressing her crotch, arousing him again, in which Enoshima smiled and gently kissed him, and as her lips moved, Naegi unintentionally followed suit by instinct, and the kiss intensified, and soon his hips began to move on its own, pressing the bulge of his cycling shorts against her crotch, arousing the two teens, but then she stopped as she looked around, and there she took his hand and told him to follow her.

"Naegi..."

"Huh?"

"Come on..."

"Eh? What...?"

"Follow me."

"Where are we...?"

"Trust me on this..."

"..."

Naegi wondered what she has in mind, but he willingly followed her as he did not want to get caught by a guard, and the two teens walked by until passing by three restrooms, one for men, the second for females, and the third for the disabled. Enoshima smirked as she led him inside the restroom for the disabled and locked the door after making sure no one saw them come in.

Once inside she told Naegi to take off his shoes, which baffled him but did as asked, and then she kissed him passionately as she push down his cycling shorts and freed his erection, which was throbbing hard and already OVERHEATED, and she slowly caressed it, her fingers brushed the HEAD up to its underside, feeling it throb harder and harder, which he moaned through the kiss as he is already OVERHEATED, and in his state of arousal, he lifted the hem of her sleelveless blouse, exposing her panties and he began rubbing his penis against her panty-covered crotch.

Both moaned through the kiss, and Naegi was so aroused that he did not know what he is doing, following his body's instinct and absorbing the arousing sensations.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

Both moaned through the kiss as she felt her WOMANHOOD getting aroused while feeling her thighs being caressed by his fingers, and there she stopped the kiss while slowly pushing him back, and a baffled Naegi slowly snapped back to reality and felt that he violated her and apologized in shame but she smiled as she took out a coin and went to a machine and dropped the coin before twisting the lever, and there she grabbed a disposable brief and opened it, which is made of light cotton and went towards Naegi, rubbing his throbbing penis before draping the disposable brief over it, turning it into a makeshift condom.

Naegi was baffled at her actions until she took off her sandals and the blouse, leaving her only in her bra and panties, which matches her hair color and the sight of them, along with her sexy figure, made Naegi more aroused and she embraced him, in which their crotches met and pressed, arousing him further as he could feel her soft and smooth skin.

"Ahh..."

"Like that, Naegi-kun...?"

"Ahh...Enoshima-san...

"Go on...press my crotch with your crotch..."

"Ahh..."

"Yeah...like that..."

"But...but..."

"Hmm...?"

Naegi was starting to hesitate as he is worried that someone might come in, but she seductively assured that things will be fine and began to kiss him passionately, while wrapping her leg around his, and his penis throbbed harder and harder, and the 15-year old boy is again OVERHEATED as the arousal gets stronger and stronger, and there Naegi's hands began to move involuntarily and caressed her smooth thighs, relishing at the feeling he felt, and Enoshima slowly pushed him to the wall and continued to kiss him while their hips thrusts against one another, their crotches rubbing againt each other, his penis hardened further as Naegi is absorbing a lot of arousal..

As the kissing intensifies, Enoshima removed the disposable brief and had her left thigh rubbed against the HEAD of Naegi's penis, feeling it throb as he moaned through the kiss, his hips bucked as the underside of his erection rubbed her thigh, and his hips thrusts, wanting to feel more of her smooth skin, his penis getting stronger and stronger and his heart began to beat a bit faster amid the kissing, and in the heat of the moment, Naegi took the disposable brief, draped it on his erection, grabbed her hips and pressed it against her panty-covered crotch, arousing them both as she felt the tip of his penis trying to penetrate her WOMANHOOD despite her wearing her panties, and she moaned a bit as Naegi followed suit.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

Feeling heated, Enoshima slowly pushed him away, and as he wondered what went wrong, she slowly removed her bra and panties, leaving her naked, and Naegi swallowed as he gets to see her in the nude, and she took his middle finger and guide it inside her WOMANDHOOD, where she taught him how pleasure her, and a minute later he got the drift as his finger went in and out of her, slowly at first, but in the minutes that passed, the speed gradually increases. She smirked as her body is gradually getting heated as she whispered to him to lap her nipple, which he slowly nodded.

As Naegi did so, he tasted her and he could feel her nipple hardened inside his mouth, gently lapping her, and with this, along with his finger going in and out of her WOMANHOOD, her body was now getting OVERHEATED, and slowly moaned in delight, and as his penis throbbed harder and harder, his body craved even more, and he stopped what he is doing, went closer to her, had her crouch a bit and his erection slowly entered her, and both moaned as their genitals CONNECTED, his penis throbbed hard as he entered her, feeling her warmth and wetness of her crotch.

"Ahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…your penis…so warm…so hard…"

"Ahh…Eno…shima…ahh…"

"Go…on…DO me…"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…yeah…like that…"

"Ahh…"

Naegi was overwhelmed by the arousal he felt, and he slowly had her lean against the wall as he began to thrust his hips and his erection went in and out of her, and due to the position they are in, he could not move as he wanted, and did slow thrusts which only arouses the two teens, and he became more and more aroused that he had her straddled against him, her legs wrapped around his hips and Naegi began to thrust a bit hard, his erection rubbing her INSIDES.

Enoshima moaned a bit soft but long, as this position aroused her further, but she momentarily slipped, but Naegi uses his hips to catch her but in doing so caused her hips to go downward a bit, and Naegi's erection further went inside her WOMANHOOD, almost reaching the END OF THE LINE, and she nearly moaned aloud as the act arouses her to a stronger degree. Likewise, his penis throbbed as he felt that he got further inside, and began to thrust his hips and pushed his erection further inside, trying to go deeper and deeper, arousing them both as the HEAD of his penis rubbed her INNER WALLS, and her body was further aroused, feeling intense pleasure.

"AHH!"

"Ohh…"

"N-Naegi..!"

"Ahh…"

"D-Deeper…p-push..your…penis…deeper…AHH!"

"Uh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…"

Naegi can only moan in response as the pleasure within his body doubled, however, his legs was unable to keep up, so he had her lay down on the floor and then entered her, his hips moved and thrusts hard, and as the pleasure intensifies, Naegi eventually got overwhelmed, as he began to thrust hard, and had his penis go deeper inside, pushing it harder and harder, feeling his organ hardening and throbbing, as her legs parted to give him more access, while at the same time her body was being plunged into a sensual rapture, as a powerful sensation enveloped her body, especially within her breasts and WOMANHOOD.

Indeed, as Naegi's penis rubbed her INSIDES quite hard, the rubbing caused her body to absorb more powerful pleasures, and as the thrusting continues, Enoshima was slowly losing her other senses, as the sensation enveloped her body, her vaginal muscles clenched, and she gritted her teeth to keep her from moaning aloud as her body underwent a strong orgasmic rapture, and she thrusts her hips upward, but Naegi thrusts his hips downward and his penis went deeper inside her, despite feeling her INSIDES clenching his organ, and his erection kept on rubbing her WOMANHOOD as she reached orgasm, which lasted 35 seconds.

Enoshima went still as she absorbs the orgasmic feeling, yet Naegi kept on thrusting his hips as his penis went in and out of her, and she smirked as she rubbed his face, but after about 70 seconds, his body finally reached his limits, as his penis throbbed and felt the powerful force charging above his balls and threaten to emerge from the HEAD of his penis, his heart beats faster, the pleasure overloading his senses, and this caused him to thrust deeper and faster.

"AHH!"

"Ohh…"

"N-Naegi..!"

"Ahh…c-can't…s-stop…"

"D-Deeper…p-push…your…penis…deeper…AHH!"

"Uh…I…I…ahh…s-something…is…ahh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…"

As the FORCE began to move around his penis, the pleasure gradually overwhelmed him, as he thrusts and thrusts, feeling unable to stop himself as he pushes his penis deeper inside her, his body dictating him what to do, and trying with all his might to go deeper inside, and you can see his balls moving back and forth, and as the pleasure intensifies, Naegi's body went out of control as he thrusts deeper and deeper and deeper, trying to get his penis inside her, as the force is getting ready to EXPLODE, and he felt he could not stop, as he kept on rubbing her INSIDES, which further arouses him.

Enoshima just stared at Naegi in a rather adoring way seeing his look as he is approaching orgasm, and there he moaned softly but long, as his penis began to throb non-stop, as the FORCE began to travel along the length of his penis, but he was able to muster the willpower and pulled his penis out, and Enoshima instinctively grasped his erection and rubbed him back and forth, feeling his organ throb harder and harder before it pulsed, and releases his SEED, shooting out and landed on her stomach, which was whitish and a bit thick.

Enoshima stared at Naegi's penis as she continued to rub it, seeing that he fired 10 shots in every five-second intervals, feeling it throb and pulse, and he moaned softly but long as his body trembled from the intense pleasure, and despite that this is the second time he orgasmed with a girl, this was the most powerful he felt, and it overwhelmed him in a way. Even after his penis was emptied, Enoshima continued to rub his organ, smiling as he was finally spent and lay on the floor, panting and sweating, and he sighed in relief as he reveled at the pleasure he received, and Enoshima grabbed a tissue to wipe off the evidence, which covered nearly her stomach.

She then glanced at Naegi, seeing him trying to regain his senses, and smirked, as she felt that this was the best she experienced. Naegi stared at Enoshima, and she replied with a kiss on the lips, and he apologized if he got a bit rough on her which she assured that he did not.

"Sorry…"

"Huh?"

"I…got…carried away, Enoshima-san…"

"Oh, that's okay…I felt really good…"

"…"

"Did you like it?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Good."

Both teens slowly got up, and you can see Naegi's penis was slowly pointing a bit straight, yet it throbbed a bit, and as she hugged him, Naegi stared at her and glanced at her face before giving her a kiss, and blushed a bit as he pulled her closer and inserted his penis inside her, feeling her warmth. Enoshima smiled a bit and teased him that he is asking for more, but he just stared at her in an adoring way and began to move his hips, which she lets him as his penis throbbed a bit, as a bit of arousal was still there, and when she leaned against the wall, Naegi pushes his hips as his penis went deeper inside her, but despite this, his penis gradually softened, and he finally pulled out, and she took out a popular cologne and poured it on herself and Naegi before dressing up.

After that, Enoshima peered through the door seeing passengers disembarking from the train, and after a minute the platform is cleared, and she took Naegi's hand and both left the restroom and slowly head for the exit. After that, she noted that Naegi was walking a bit wobbly and she smirked as she told him that their date has just begun and she took him to their next destination, and he wondered what awaits him there after the intense moment they shared at the train's restroom, unaware of the rumors circulating within the social media.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Naegi gets more than just a SENSUAL RIDE, thanks to Enoshima. LUCKILY, no one caught them, and both went on with their date without problems.

And lastly, this ends the train ride arc.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new story arc as Naegi and Enoshima gets into another situation where things get…SENSUAL…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed (which will depend on whether it would help me upload the next chapter)...


	16. Sensual Detention

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciated it a lot and this inspires me to bring in the next chapter, where a new story arc is shown, and here Naegi is about to get another sensual situation he won't EVER forget…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 16** **:**_ ** _Kan'nō-tekina Kōryū_** _ **  
**_

It was summertime in Tokyo, and Hope's Peak Academy has unveiled an expanded swimming pool area inside the campus, much to the students' delights. This was in response to a student who suggests that they should have another one since some more and more transfer students came, and some who are attending summer classes, and with the heat wave kicking in, the students are starting to complain about the bad heat and sweating in their school uniform.

"WOW! THE SWIMMING POOL'S BEEN EXTENDED! A SEPARATE ONE! NOW WE WON'T HAVE TO HOG THE SPACE!"

"WOOHOO!"

"I'M GOING SWIMMING!"

"YEE-HAH! NOW I'M LOKING FORWARD TO HAVE SWIMMING AFTER CLASSES!"

"COME ON, LET'S GO!"

"YIIPEE!"

"YAHOO!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Since it was unveiled last week, many have trooped inside a new gym area where the pool is made, and Makoto Naegi was among the swimmers, although he was at the shallow portion of the pool, as he wanted a bit of a "private time" with so many students hogging the pool area, and his classmates urges him to join them in having fun.

"Hey, Naegi! Why are you there? Come on…!"

"You guys go ahead…"

"Hey, check it out! I bet Naegi can't go to the deep end of the pool!"

"You mean he can't swim?"

"What a chicken!"

"Want a life vest, Naegi?"

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Even though Naegi knows how to swim, he resented the jokes but opted to ignore them as he basks in the waters to have fun and enjoy himself.

 **-x-**

A week later, it was summer vacation at Hope's Peak Academy, and most of their students of class 78 have left, some seeing their relatives while others have activities, and thus leaving Naegi and Junko Enoshima, and the two teens, who are secretly dating, agreed to go have fun at the academy's swimming pool, and they arrived there as Naegi went to the locker room to change in to his swimming attire.

Enoshima, on the other hand, went to the principal's office after a guidance counselor asked her to deliver a letter to him. By the time she went back to the locker, Naegi is already in his swimming gear and talked about what they're going to do as they approached at a corner of hallway near the gym area, not noticing that a mop handle was exposed, and an irate, passing teacher walked on it and was tripped.

"OOFF! DAMN IT! WHO TRIPPED ME?"

He looked around and saw Naegi and Enoshima, and there he vented his anger at the two teens, accusing them of tripping him.

"Sir, we didn't do it! We just got here!"

"That's right. We're on our way to the pool area and…"

The two teens tried to defend themselves, but the teacher did not listen to them, and ordered them to go to detention at once, shouting at them, and even the Luckster wasn't allowed to change clothes.

 **-x-**

At the detention room, they were sitting at their seats as both of them were emotionally shaken by the teacher's action. Izumi was pissed, but Naegi's quick-witted, but optimistic comments cheered her up. She then thanked him for cheering her up, which made him smile, seeing that foul mood ceased. She then stood behind him, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"There, there…once we get out of here…we'll tell the principal what really happened...I promise that teacher will be embarrassed…"

"Thanks, Enoshima-san…"

"In case that won't work…I'll whip his butt…"

"Um…you did not have to do that…"

"Why not? He sent us here without hearing our side…"

"I think we should…"

"Really…I want to give that teacher a black eye…"

"Enoshima-san…calm down…"

They then discussed about how to tell the principal about this, however Enoshima then got an idea on how to pass up the time, since they were the only ones here, and that no other students were in the campus as they are busy frolicking at the pool. She then stole glances of Takuya's crotch, and smirking rather deviously as she took the opportunity and she started to kiss her boyfriend on the lips and then whispered to him.

"Hey, Naegi-kun…can I see it…? You know…"

"Eh? You really want to…?"

"Please…?"

She pointed it at his covered privates, which he was a bit surprised, but complied. As he lowered his swimming brief, his "sleeping" penis was exposed and she smiled, seeing that her boyfriend have always shaved himself.

"You know…I heard of an interesting theory."

"Um…what's that?" he asked.

"The early bird catches the worm." Enoshima replied.

By then she began to caress her partner's penis, and he swallowed, as he felt his penis grew hard at Enoshima's touches, and felt his hips move as she starts to rub it up and down. Since Enoshima was wearing a white sleeveless shirt underneath her school blouse, and a skirt that reaches up above her knee, Naegi became more aroused, and raised her skirt to steal a glance of her panties.

She noticed it and moved to his left side, and spread her legs a bit apart, so he could caress her thighs. Enoshima smirked feeling her boyfriend's penis throb harder and harder whenever she touches it, and felt her body heated as he kisses her thigh. She then kissed him on the lips and said,

"Naegi…mmm…let's do it."

Of course, he stared wide-eyed amid the kiss, as he felt worried that someone might come in, but her caressing persuaded him to accept the offer.

"Mmm…right here…mmm?"

"Uh-huh." She moaned.

Naegi felt worried as they might get caught, but passion overtook his senses as he stood up and kissed her passionately, and then he notices a table near the door of the room. He pulled up his swimming brief and took her hand, and went to the table. The table was small, but it fits only one person to sit on, so he had Enoshima sat on the table, raising and folding her skirt, exposing her plain white panties. He then removed her school blouse and revealed her sleeveless shirt, showing a bit of her cleavage.

Naegi then had her stood up, then made her lean back, and then rubbed his bulging crotch against her panty-covered front, causing her to get aroused further. She moaned into his mouth, their tongues lashing. The 15-year old boy kept on rubbing his front against hers and Enoshima (aged 15 as well) could feel his front throbbing. Feeling now is the right time, he pushed down her panties and placed beside her. Looking down, he could see how aroused she was, and that she too shaved herself.

Naegi then pushed down his swimming brief, and is now naked. Since enoshima was still in her clothes except for her panties, it was enough to arouse him, and he began to take the initiative. He inserted a finger inside her "entrance", and probed it, going in as deep as he could. He instinctively put his lips against hers to keep her from moaning aloud. In return, she grasped his hard penis and rubbed it up and down. The 15-year old boy moaned at this and speeds up the process, which in turn she moaned and stroke her partner's erect penis quite faster, feeling it throbbing harder and harder.

 **-x-**

At the principal's office, the principal, Jin Kirigiri, berated the irate teacher for sending Naegi and Enoshima to the detention room without investigating on who left the mop at the corner of the hallway, which was very unjust. It is revealed that a janitor who left the mop there accidentally, and the result is the tripping and the teacher blames it on the two teens passing by.

"You know that the janitor is the only one who uses the mop, and yet you presumed that it was two students who tripped you? You're studying at this school, and yet you jumped to conclusion!"

The irate teacher cowered, as he bowed and apologized, and the principal asked another teacher, Koichi Kizakura, to fetch the two teens from the detention room.

"Looks like I'll have to convince the two students to keep this incident down! Kizakura-sensei…"

"Yeah…I get it…"

"Go to the detention room, and tell the two students that they're clear from the charges…"

"Will do…"

"Please go now before those two might consider calling their parents and cause a problem…"

"I'm on my way!"

"And as for you…"

"Forgive me, headmaster!"

 **-x-**

Five minutes later, at the detention room, the scene shows that the two teens are making love, with a naked Naegi standing, while a still clothed Enoshima (minus her bra and panties) is sitting on the table, and the scene zooms in on their hips, where you can see their genitals "interacting". He was thrusting his hips against hers, his erection going in and out of her "entrance", causing sensual sparks into their bodies. Enoshima was starting to get overheated, as Naegi's thrusts were very slow, but sensual, as his penis goes deep inside her.

"Ahh…ahh…faster, Naegi, before someone comes in…ahh…" She moaned.

However, the boy was in his own world. At 15 years of age, his body's reaction towards this was nothing like he had ever experienced before. Even though this was the first time he had tried this kind of position, he was very happy that he did this to the one he loved. He was reveling to the sensations, enjoying the fact that although it was slow, he was pleased that his beloved was enjoying this as well. He snapped back to reality when he heard her voice, getting a bit louder.

"Ahh…Enishima-san…w-wait…not so loud…"

Naegi whispered beside her ear, tellingher not to make a noise while slowly thrusting his penis deep inside her. However, she has hit fever pitch, as the sensations build up and were too much for her, and thus it made it difficult for her to lower her voice.

"Ohh…ohhh…OOOHHH…!"

She bucked her hips in response to the pleasure, as she wanted his erection to go deep inside her. The 15-yar old boy then covered her lips with his hand, and it worked as he managed to keep her from making a noise. However, the door opened and heard a voice. It was Kizakura, who arrived to fetch the two teens, and Naegi became a bit mortified, fearing that they might get caught, but luck was on their side, as Kizakura went out, as he was being called by another student. This gave them a respite as Naegi then felt that he was getting close, and he decided to speed up his thrusting, wanting to finish it to save them from trouble.

This caused an effect on Enoshima, however, as the sudden shift made her aroused even more. He covered her lips with his, and used his tongue to clash with hers, so that she won't make a sound. Naegi slightly pulled her towards him, and caused his ramming penis to go deeper inside of her, causing her to moan inside his mouth, and spreading her legs apart further.

Meanwhile, Kizakura and the other student are talking, unaware of what is happening behind the door, where you can see the two lovers trying to keep their voices down as they are nearing their orgasms.

"Um, Kizakura-sensei…I just wanted to ask…"

"Yes…"

"Have you sense any spirits lately?"

"You must be watching too many horror stories…"

"But I'm not…! I saw something earlier today!"

"But I don't…"

"But…"

"Maybe you need a vacation…"

Naegi could hear the teacher's voice near the door, indicating that his conversation with the other student was about to end, so he sped up the thrusting further, hoping to finish it. It worked as Enoshima moaned in his mouth, her arms encircling around his neck and he could feel her "flower" getting wetter and warmer, indicating that she "exploded".

"MMMM…!"

A minute and a half later, the 15-year old boy followed suit, as his penis fired its ammo, shooting seven shots of his "seed", which was a long process, and it almost took a lot of energy from him. The Super High School-level Fashion Diva could feel her lover's penis shooting a lot of his "seed" into her, reveling at the sensation, feeling it travel deep within her "insides" and she welcomed it while feeling Naegi's erection throbbing inside her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, while he kept on thrusting himself inside her until he went fully soft. He slowly withdrew himself, and put on his swimming brief, while she was putting her skirt down. She had no time to put on her panties, and instead put it inside her bag. Both quickly wiped the excess sweats from their bodies and put on some baby cologne to kill of the scent.

When Kizakura-sensei went inside, he saw the two teens sitting on their seats, looking at the blackboard. He broke the silence and said, "It's ok, you two…detention's canceled. The principal berated the teacher who sent you here. You're free to go."

Naegi and Enoshima bowed and left the detention room, while Kizakura wondered as he is baffled by the scent of the cologne, and he brushed it aside at first, until seeing a whitish fluid smeared at the edge of the table, but then brushed it off as he is not sure about it.

" _Hmm…those two…they didn't…? Nah…I doubt it…but…what if…? Maybe I should suggest to the principal to install some CCTV cameras…?_ "

At the hallway, Naegi and Enoshima are walking, holding hands, and there she told him to meet her at the pool to have a good swimming session as she is going to get her swimsuit, and he nodded, and gave her a kiss, telling her that he love her. She smiled as well and went to the locker room to change.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hoped you liked this chapter as the summer arc has just begun, and thankfully neither of the two were caught in the act…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter features another sensual adventure as they decided to try it out inside Hope's Peak Academy…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...


	17. Clinic Copulation

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciated it a lot and this inspires me to bring in the next chapter, where a new story arc is shown, and here Naegi is about to get another sensual situation he won't EVER forget…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 17** **:**_ ** _Kurinikku Kōhai_** _ **  
**_

The scene shifts to Tokyo, and you can see that Hope's Peak Academy is now entering the next phase of the season as summer is nearing its end, yet the heat is still affecting its students and most of them are frolicking at the school's swimming pool, and despite that summer vacation, and classes, are over, some students were still wishing that summer is still ongoing while dipping at the pool.

"So hot..."

"Wish it was still summer..."

"Want a longer vacation..."

"Let's take a dip at the pool..."

"Let's hope Christmas arrives soon..."

"Yeah, another vacation..."

"Let's swim!"

"You're on!"

The scene shifts at the field area, where PE classes are taking place, where sports, such as soccer, track and field, among others, are ongoing, with many students are busy with practice and there the scene shifts to two teenagers who are sitting next to each other. They are Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima. Though they have differing personalities due to him being simple, down to earth and quite shy, while Enoshima was quite extravagant with her tastes and being a fashion model, the two teens became closer and eventually became a couple, though the two barely had changes in them.

Though both gained heights, they still resembled high students as they Naegi is a bit shorter than average adults, though Enoshima was 5'6, yet her BUSTS were noticeable and her curves are revealing, though Naegi appeared to be the same as before. Moreover, they are classmates right now being first year students, yet as the months passed they are as close as they are, though at times they would bicker over trivial things but are still in good terms.

The time now is lunch and there Naegi and Enoshima are having lunch and are talking about how they got scouted by Hope's Peak, what their lives are like before being selected, and how it changed their social lives, which Enoshima had a rather extravagant one while Naegi's life during middle school was a normal one.

"Wow…so you used to live a normal and quiet life, huh?"

"Yeah…sort of…though I would not complain about it…"

"Perhaps we should plan a date, so you would experience something EXCITING, don't you think?"

"Well…that sounds like a nice idea..."

"So, Naegi-kun…want some lunch?"

"Sure..."

"Okay, let me get my lunchbox..."

"Okay..."

As Enoshima rummages her lunchbox to get some food to offer to Naegi, a baseball came flying and accidentally hits the boy on his head, knocking him out, and Enoshima didn't noticed it as she is busy glancing at her lunchbox. As the fellow student came to retrieve the ball, who turn out to be Leon Kuwata, he apologized to the unconscious Naegi and left, while Enoshima is surprised to find out what happened and demanded to Kuwata to help her in taking Naegi to the clinic, which he reluctantly did, amid the prying eyes of the curious students.

 **-x-**

At the academy clinic, Naegi is on the patient's bed, and luckily he is okay, except that he is knocked out and he may have to remain here for the duration of the afternoon classes to ensure that he is properly observed, and the school nurse assured to Enoshima that he will be okay by the end of the day, but he'll have to stay here for the time being, and Enoshima sighed as she'll have to let him see her notes once classes ended.

As the hours passed by, Enoshima copied the lectures on her notebook and painfully had to wait for time to pass and by then the time now is 16:00, and it was dismissal time which students are leaving the school and head for home, while Enoshima heads for the clinic to see if Naegi is awake from his "coma", and by the time she arrived, she sagged as she saw that the Luckster is still in his slumber, and there the school nurse told her that Naegi still needs some rest and seeing that she got a text message from someone, she asks Enoshima to look after the clinic as she goes out, and the Fashion Diva sighed at how things get out of hand.

" _Really...why did I get a boyfriend this wimpy..._ "

As she glances at Naegi, she sees him as cute as before, and she wondered why she has fallen for him. As the minutes passed by, she waited patiently for her lover to wake up, but he is still in deep slumber and she is starting to get a bit impatient as the time now is 16:30, but then a naughty thought entered her mind and she decided to lock the door and started to strip him naked, until he is only clad in his brief, and when she pulled his brief off, and with some surprise that she discovered something she had never suspected about Naegi.

When she exposed his male organ it suddenly rose up to full life, growing erect with such suddenness that it caused her eyebrows to climb as she marveled at the size and firmness he displayed there, not to mention that his "private area" is fully shaved.

"Oh my!"

Enoshima gasped, wondering what could have caused him to have such a reaction. Naegi was unconscious, or quite possibly asleep and dreaming. It might be an involuntary reaction, or possibly he still needed to pee, or maybe it had been triggered by his unconsciously sensing her presence and reacting...

The latter thought caused her to stare at him in wonder. She might have caused this with Naegi? It was a disturbing idea, but a logical one, and certainly he was manly enough to sense that she was a woman. Still...

Enoshima stared at Naegi's hard-on, marveling at the pulsing shaft and bulbous head throbbing before her eyes with a curious life all of its own. She hesitated, fascinated by the sight of the thing and moved in some unfathomable way to want to reach out and touch it. She did so with great reluctance, as if her hand moved of its own volition to extend one finger to the tip, feeling its smooth shape and the way it bobbed slightly to the brief contact.

Something emboldened her to reach out with her whole hand as she caressed Naegi's hardened organ, then put her hand around it and felt along the shaft, stroking it gently until she felt it harden like a rod of iron. This boosted her confidence somewhat as she leaned closer to examine the shaft of the unconscious younger man, wondering because she had never been this close to a man's organ before and driven by a curiosity that was beyond description to explore her options further.

" _So soft and smooth, yet hard..._ "

Though many people thought Enoshima is totally clueless and without conception of human sexuality, in point of fact she was quite knowledgeable on the subject...on a purely academic basis. She had read many clinical books on the subject, had even taken a brief interest in Shoujo novels and doujinshis to see variations on ways in which people could engage in their sexuality, and had even indulged in a some steamy romance novels to liven up some of her more quiet moments, but until this moment none of it had really meant all that much to her.

She simply never made the connection in herself from the physical act to the emotional experience of desire. There really was little complexity to her thinking on the matter, it was just a part of the experience of being with someone that you liked and had no particular relevance to her life...

While at first she sees him as a plain and boring boy during their first few months after the start of the school year, she slowly grew in interest in him when they spend time together and that Naegi once defended her from an arrogant male fashion model, and from there she slowly developed feelings for him, and from that point on, the two would slowly fall for each other and they admitted their feelings to one another and are now a couple, which they continue to see each other up to this day. And now she is caressing Naegi's penis in both infatuation and curiosity, which she was sort of oblivious.

As the minutes passed by, Enoshima was not thinking about what would happen next, as she continued to stroke him, feeling her desire grow the more her contact with him formed a sense of dawning familiarity. She was almost mesmerized by the sight of Naegi's erection, so much so that she was startled when a jet of cum spurted out, catching her by surprise as it partly struck her face and made her blink as if awakening from her momentary infatuation.

There she slowly returned to reality and realized what she just did, Yet, she continued to stroke his penis, feeling it throb as Naegi's erection fired six more shots, and after that it was emptied, and she grabbed a tissue to wipe and conceal any EVIDENCE, and she covered his lower body with the blanket while wiping off her cheek with a tissue and unlocked the door as she is pretending that nothing happened, and in a few minutes the nurse came back and seeing Naegi still in slumber, she sighed as she asked Enoshima to look after him as she is leaving again to head to a nearby drug store to buy some supplies, which she nodded.

"Oh, would you please look after him?"

"Oh, sure."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a few minutes…"

"Sure…take your time…"

"Okay, I leave him to you."

"Oh, don't worry…Naegi-kun will be just FINE…"

"Okay then…see you later…"

"Bye-bye…"

The nurse left and leaves the two teens behind, and as the minutes passed, she waits for Naegi to wake up, she is unaware that a janitor was outside, and seeing the nurse leaving to buy some supplies, the janitor thinks that no one is inside the clinic and locks it from the outside, and there she heard it and went to the door, finding out that she and Naegi were locked from the inside and tries to bang the door to produce noise, but the janitor was already far to hear it.

" _Darn...now we're locked in...again..._ "

Realizing that the nurse could come back later, she sighed and sat beside the still sleeping Naegi, wondering how to pass up the time, while admiring his charm, seeing how cute he is while sleeping, and wanted to wake him up so she can cuddle him, but then another naughty thought came to her head as she slowly removed the blanket to stare at his naked body, and her eyes focused on his crotch and there she smirked as an idea formed and there she removed her shoes and socks and slowly parted his legs as she sat in front of him.

"Okay...might as well have a little fun with Naegi-kun..."

By then she began to caress Naegi's penis, in a rather sensual way, and in a few seconds his organ began to react as it slowly increases in size began to harden, and she continued to fondle him, feeling it throb back and fro and once again Enoshima became entranced and continued to feel his arousal, feeling its smooth, yet hard skin of his erection, and became bolder as she brushed her lips against his "head", seeing and feeling him vibrate, and there she decided to up the ante as she placed her two feet between Naegi's erection and uses her toes to PLAY with his hard penis, feeling it throb harder and harder.

"Ahh...this felt exciting..."

By then Enoshima began using her toes to rub his erection up and down, and though slow at first, her rubbing eventually gained some speed, causing his erection to throb harder, and soon his hips began to move on its own in reaction to the arousal, and Enoshima smirked as she gets to see his facial reaction even though he is still in slumber. She then had her big toe rub the "head" of his erection, feeling it throb harder and Naegi unconsciously thrust his hips upward in response, and there she continued to use her feet and toes to caress his erection.

A few minutes later Naegi slowly roused from his slumber feeling his penis throb harder and harder, and as he looked down, he was surprised to see that he is naked from the waist down, Enoshima using her feet to rub his erection, and he can see her panties underneath her skirt while seeing her smirking at her handiwork, yet he is still feeling arousal from hr actions and asked what she is doing.

"Huh?"

"Hee-hee..."

"Enoshima-san?"

"Looks like you woke up..."

"Wait...stop...someone might come in...!"

"Want me to stop...?"

"Ahh..."

"Should I...? Or do you want me to keep going...?"

While Naegi told Enoshima that he is worried that someone might come in and caught them, she told him that the door is locked and that the nurse won't be back for another 10 minutes, but when Naegi showed that he is still worried, she smirked as she pressed the "head" of his penis with her toe and asks if she want to stop, and the arousing feel slowly overwhelmed him so he decided to let her, and there she smiled and went near him, kissing him on the lips before she scooted her face near his hard penis, seeing it throb harder and harder, and there she encircled it with her hand and began to rub him up and down.

Naegi began to thrust his hips back and forth as Enoshima's soft hand further arouses his erection, feeling his body heating further and pleasure surged his body, and his hands began to caress her creamy thighs as pleasure continued to build up, but then she briefly stopped as she took off her clothes until she is naked, then took off Naegi's upper clothes until he too is naked, and there she had Naegi move and switch positions, with her laying on the bed and Naegi on top of her, and he was so aroused that he is starting to give in and there she grabbed his erection and guided him inside her.

Naegi then froze as he entered her, and the feeling intensifies as pleasure surged his body, and he instinctively raised his hips then push, and there she felt the jolt of arousal, and this surprises her and made her feel good.

"What the... aaaah...!"

As Enoshima tries to ponder what is happening, she resumes her moaning melody as Naegi enters her womanhood without any other warning, making a wet slippery noise with each of his thrusts. He doesn't listen to her words as he begins to pump himself faster and faster, getting almost all the length of his hard penis inside her "entrance" with each stroke. Despite what is happening, Enoshima is in ecstasy, not being in control of her body, yet the actions she is experiencing drives her beyond wildness, and she can't explain why.

"Ahh...N-Naegi…kun…ahhh!"

"Uhh...ooohhh...ahh! Eno…shima…aahh…!"

Naegi barely heard Enoshima calling him but he is unable to stop himself as his body is forcing him to continue because of the arousal enveloping his body, as well as his hard penis. Seeing two free orbs of flesh bouncing up and down in front of him, a still-sensually possessed Naegi decides that he has to do something with his hands. He gently puts one on each of her breasts and began to knead them in synch with his thrusts inside her. This action further arouses Enoshima, making her moan even louder. Not fully aware of what he's doing, he starts to change his rhythm.

He pulls out, pauses, violently pushes in, and then repeats the action over and over. In addition of that, he squeezes her breasts harder each time he thrusts in, making her whimper. This certainly causes her body to get aroused further and makes her feel inexplicably good.

"Ah...ooohhh...ahh...!"

"Ahh...!"

Enoshima almost passes out as her vaginal walls suddenly tighten around Naegi's penis, milking it with her feminine fluids as she reaches orgasm. Her loud orgasmic moaning turns him on as well, and he suddenly stops pumping in and out of her. His face twists with the tension as he shoots his warm load deep inside her, letting out a last moan of pleasure, her body shivered as her orgasmic feeling overtook her body and lay still, and Naegi remained there for a while, feeling his penis throb harder though it slowly began to soften, and the two exchanged kisses before deciding to pull out of each other as they began to get their clothes and put them on.

By the time the nurse arrived, the two teens are already dressed and after checking on Naegi, the teen boy was allowed to go home and Enoshima escorted him to his dorm, and the nurse is unaware of what happened inside the clinic during the past several minutes.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the two did the deed in a place no one ever thought of them doing. LUCKILY no one caught them and the nurse is unaware of what Naegi and Enoshima did…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Enoshima invited Naegi to go on a date at an onsen…where they would spend their time alone…in a PRIVATE MANNER…See you in 2 to 3 weeks...


	18. Prelude to a Summer Escapade

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story takes place on the eve of summer, and you know what that means…more FUN TIME between Naegi and Enoshima.

Read on and see what would take place…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 18** **:**_ ** _Natsu no Itazura e no Pureryūdo_** _ **  
**_

A few days later, the scene shifts to Hope's Peak Academy, in which Naegi went to his dorm room to get some items before heading back to his house, as it was still summer vacation, and he is looking forward to a relaxing vacation as he would be taking a break from studying, though he wondered what Enoshima is doing at this time, as he assumed that she is busy now with her modelling career as she is likely taking advantage of the vacation to do some photoshooting for popular magazines.

After that, Naegi left the dorm room and left Hope's Peak, where an hour later he is seen inside the Naegi residence and is taking a rest, wondering what to do as summer vacation is still in effect, and as he is laying on bed, his cellphone rang, in which he answered it, and the caller is revealed to be Junko Enoshima, and he blushed at hearing her voice as she greeted him in a rather extravagant, yet romantic way, as this was the first time she called him since their last love-making at the clinic of Hope's Peak Academy.

"Helllo~o! Naegi-kun~n!"

"Ah…Enoshima-san…"

"How are you doing today?"

"Oh, doing fine."

"That's good to hear."

"That's good to hear."

"So then…What are you doing right now, Enosbima-san?"

"Actually…the reason why I called you…"

Enoshima told Naegi that he is going to be a bit busy as her manager asks her to relay a message, telling Naegi that he is due to have a photoshoot for a popular teen magazine, and the place would be at Kyoto tomorrow, which surprised the Luckster as he realized that he is a part-time model and there Enoshima told him that the magazine editor wanted to see Naegi as he feels that the Luckster would be a HIT and also said she too will be in the photoshoot, meaning that she and Naegi would become the feature cover of the magazine.

Naegi was a bit speechless when told about this, as it was so sudden, yet she assured to him that everything would go smoothly and said that she and Naegi would receive a bonus after the photoshoot, and told him to bring some extra clothes, which made the Luckster curious as he wondered if the photoshoot would take days, yet she said she will tell him once he meets with her tomorrow at the train station by 9:00.

"Well…it would be best that I would tell you the rest tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow…? Can't you tell me today?"

"Sorry…can't…"

"Why not?"

"Secret."

"Huh?"

"Anyway, it would be a good way for us to bond…right?"

"Well…"

It was clear that Enoshima is talking to Naegi in a flirting, yet loving way, and he sighed as he said he will meet her tomorrow, and Enoshima told him to look forward to it saying it will be an exciting vacation, and he will be surprised once they get to Kyoto, and she told Naegi not to worry about anything else claiming that all is taken care off, which made Naegi more curious and tried to get a hint from her, yet she said it would be a surprise and he will find out tomorrow.

"Secret."

"Come on…"

"Nope."

"At least give a hint…"

"That would spoil the surprise."

"…"

"I will tell you tomorrow…promise."

"…"

The Luckster sighed as he can tell that Enoshima would not budge and opted to wait till tomorrow and meet with her so that he can get the answers from her. After that both cut the line and Naegi began to prepare the clothes for tomorrow seeing that the photoshoot might be an overnight event, and much later he told his parents that he will be gone for at least two days due to his part-time work, but his parents did not mind as they were glad to see that their only son is having a means to earn money and told him to enjoy his trip to Kyoto.

"I see…"

"Sure, go ahead."

"It's a good opportunity for you…"

"Yes, Makoto…you get to earn money…"

"Just be careful, son…"

"You are going to Kyoto…"

"Yes…it's far from home…"

"And full of girls…"

By then Komaru interjects and asks her elder brother to bring home souvenirs from Kyoto, causing him to choke on his drink and told her that he does not have enough money for that, yet she teased him saying that he will earn the money from the photoshoot and even asks if he became a model because he wants to stay close to Enoshima, causing him to blush, and Komaru even insinuated that maybe after the photoshoot they would go to an inn somewhere in Kyoto and do the YOU KNOW WHAT, causing Naegi to blush further, and this caused a bickering between the siblings.

"Komaru!"

"What?"

"We would never do that!"

"Really?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Oh…Enoshima-san is a sexy model…of course you would try to…"

"I'm not!"

"You are…"

Mrs. Naegi sighed as she saw her children bickering over something so trivial and urged the two to stop it, yet Naegi said that Komaru is trying to insinuate something, yet Komaru teased him even more, saying that it is a good chance for him to look at the models having a photoshoot while in their bikinis, and a blushing Naegi rebutted and said he has no intention of doing that, yet Komaru teased him all the more, and the bickering intensifies.

"Komaru!"

"What?"

"We would never do that!"

"Really? I'm even betting that you would hide somewhere, bring out your PEE-PEE and start rubbing it…"

"Komaru! What were you thinking? Are you saying that…"

"Oh…it's possible…Enoshima-san is a sexy model…of course you would want to fantasize about her and…"

"I'm not!"

"You are…"

By then Mrs. Naegi intervened and twists the ears of her two children and told them to knock it off, the siblings shrieked in pain and promised to stop the bickering, as Mrs. Naegi made it clear that she will not tolerate this kind of antics in front of her while dinner is in session, which the siblings nodded in pain as their ears are still bring twisted by their mom.

"Ow-ow-ow! Mom!"

"Ow-ow-ow! Sorry, mom!"

"Ow-ow-ow! We will stop!"

"Ow-ow-ow! I promise!"

"Ow-ow-ow!"

"Ow-ow-ow! Pleae, mom! Let go of my ear!"

"Ow-ow-ow!"

"Ow-ow-ow!"

After that, Mrs. Naegi releases her hold, and the two siblings behaved themselves as dinner went on without problem, just as Mr. Naegi arrived and noted how peaceful his family is, not knowing that his wife had just disciplined her children a while ago.

Much later, Naegi prepared his stuff and then went to take a shower, and after that, he went to his room, but soon he felt tired and went to bed, forgetting to put his clothes on and slept naked, and yet his slumber went peaceful with no interruptions, as his door was locked, Komaru is at her room chatting with her friends on her cellphone, Mrs. Naegi preparing dinner for her husband, and the Naegi house went generally peaceful with no incident.

-x-

The next day, the scene shifts at his bedroom where you can see Naegi arriving aafter taking a shower, and there he is naked and is drying his hair using the towel, but for some reason, Naegi started to get a bit drowsy and opted to take a few minutes of sleep, forgetting that he is naked and lay on the bed and drifted to slumber, and in the minutes that passed, a random dream came to his head, and that's where LUCK came as he is having a dream of him being with Junko Enoshima, and in the dream, he and Enoshima are kissing passionately, and in the real world you can see his penis slowly rises up as he is dreaming about him and her making out.

In his dream, he and Enoshima were making out at his bathroom clad only on his loose brief while Enoshima was only on her bra and panties. They were kissing passionately and his hands were caressing her thighs, and in the real world, Naegi was thrusting his hips upward, his erection throbbing, as the dream he was experiencing was arousing for him.

Back at the dream Naegi was gently kissing her neck while the bulge of his brief was rubbing Enoshima's "center", which was inside her panties. Then the two grind their hips together, and in the real world Naegi's penis throb harder and harder, unaware of his aroused feeling. Despite being aroused the 15-year old boy remained asleep, though he seem to enjoy the sensation.

In the dream sequence, Enoshima's lips traveled down to his lower body until taking Naegi's erection inside her lips, tasting him, and in the real world his penis throb harder and harder. His hips thrusts upward as he responded to the dream, and his body seem to reciprocate from the mental image of him making out with Enoshima. His lower body was starting to move a bit faster as if he is aroused by the sensation.

Going back to the dream, Enoshima continue to kiss the "head" of Naegi's erection until she took him wholly inside her mouth, gently suckling him as he moved his hips forward and backward, and then he took off her remaining clothes until she is naked. He began to kiss her lips and then traveled to her neck via his lips and proceeded to lap her breasts, starting with her right nipple and followed it with her left breast while her hands massaged his hard penis.

At the real world his erection was throbbing VERY hard, and you could see the Luckster's face responding to the dream while his hips moved upward, his legs straining as if he was getting close to the boiling point. His hands clenched and he moved and laying on his left side, where his erection rubbed against a huge throw pillow, and this further aroused him, as he unknowingly mistook it for Enoshima's "private part" since he is dreaming of her. He thrusts his hips, his penis rubbing against the soft fabric.

At the dream sequence he was kissing her neck while he parted her legs, as he prepared to go in for the first time, and at the moment, both were ready. As he entered her, his penis throbbed very, very hard, then he began to thrust his erection in and out of Enoshima's "entrance" proceeding to have intercourse with her. At the real world, Naegi thrusts his hips very hard, responding to the dream, and he repeated the process and there he reached it. He spilled his "seed" on the pillow, his penis throbbing while ejecting it, while his hips moved and moved, staining it.

Then his eyes popped open, finally feeling the sensation enveloping his body. He sat up having recalling the dream and then glanced at his pillow, eyes wide-eyed in surprise. He realized what's happening and removed the cover and made sure the stain didn't go further in. He then realized what is happening and rubbed his penis to extract more of his seed and had it dripped at the pillow cover before placing it on the laundry basket. He sat on bed recalling the dream, surprised at why he is dreaming about that dream.

" _Man…what a dream...my first time…I can't believe I dreamed of myself making love to Enoshima...and now I just stained my pillow cover...and it was just because of that dream…I'd better keep this to myself. Can't tell anybody about this or else they'll think I'm a hentai...! What bad luck I just got...and I haven't even left the house yet...!_ "

Naegi then put on his clothes and grabbed his bag as he prepared himself to leave the house, and there he is greeted by his mom and Komaru, whom they reminded him to be careful which he assured that he will be careful and he takes his leave as he walked out of the house and head for the nearest bus stop where the ride would take him all the way to Kyoto prefecture, wondering what to expect and hoped that no bad luck would come his way.

However, bad luck arrived suddenly as Naegi's mom came out of the house and called out her son, demanding an explanation as she is holding Naegi' pillow cover laced with his "seed".

"MAKOTO!"

"Huh? Mom?"

"What is this?! You're pillow cover is stained with your SEED!"

"ACK!"

"Come back here! I want a word with you!"

"I can't! I'll be late for the train!"

"Come back here this instant! I can't believe my eldest son would FONDLE himself inside his room!"

"I'M GOING!"

Naegi ran faster as he did not want to get in an argument with his mom and wondered how she find out about the pillow cover and mentally whined that he should have locked his room and dreaded that he is going to have a dressing down once he comes back home a few days later.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action yet, it set the events in motion, and Nagi's dream was just a premonition, and LUCKILY he managed to get away from a possible dressing down from his mom, while Komaru gets to show her teasing side just to annoy her brother…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Naegi and Enoshima are traveling, and that is where things take a sensual turn…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...


	19. Arriving At The Train Station

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi and Enoshima are going on a trip where they are due to another photoshoot, and they get to spend some time together…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 19** **:**_ _ **Eki ni Tōchaku**_ _ **  
**_

About 30 minutes later, the scene shows that Naegi arrived at Tokyo Station, and he us quite surprised to see so many passengers are there, and wondered if Enoshima is there or not, as he felt that he either arrived too early or arrived too late. He was somewhat relieved that he came here after nearly getting caught by his mom after discovering that his pillow sheet has markings of his SEED, and he sweat-dropped upon recalling the WET DREAM he had earlier, and sighed as he is forced to recall how his mom tried to give him a dressing down as he had already left the house.

~x~

"MAKOTO!"

"Huh? Mom?"

"What is this?! You're pillow cover is stained with your SEED!"

"ACK!"

"Come back here! I want a word with you!"

"I can't! I'll be late for the train!"

"Come back here this instant! I can't believe my eldest son would FONDLE himself inside his room!"

"I'M GOING!"

"Are you fantasizing someone! You better not be imagining Komaru naked! You have a sister!"

"I'M NOT A MANIAC AND I WOULD NEVER THINK LIKE THAT TOWARDS KOMARU!"

"COME BACK HERE AT ONCE!"

"I'm leaving already! Bye!"

~x~

Naegi sighed as he narrowly managed to board a bus and got here, and hoped that no one would find out that he had a WET DREAM and Enoshima is the trigger. By then someone tapped his shoulder and he turn around, where the person turn out to be Enoshima herself, and she is dressed in a summer-type sleeveless blouse, which the skirt is just a few inches above her knees, and he blushed at seeing how sexy she looked.

Likewise, she saw Naegi dressed in a casual sleeveless shirt but is wearing a cycling shorts, its leg sleeve reached just above his thighs, making him look very sexy despite his below average height. As Naegi greeted her, she smiled and kissed him on his cheek, and told him that he arrived just in time as she bought the tickets and told him that the shinkansen is ready to be deployed and they need to get in there ASAP so they can get a pair of comfortable seats beside the window.

"Hello, Naegi..."

"Ah, Enoshima-san..."

"You here just in time...amd you look really sexy..."

"Um...thanks..."

"Come on...we need to board the train...or else we'll lose some seats..."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Shall we...?"

"Okay."

As the two teens head for the platform, several people glanced at the two, seeing Enoshima kissed Naegi, and this resulted in gossips and rumors flying, as many speculated that Enoshima is dating Naegi, while some think it was just a friendly kiss yet others believe that they are dating in secret, which they wonder why Enoshima would hang out with what they perceive as an ordinary boy, believing that she is better off hanging out with a popular celebrity.

"Look at that..."

"It's Junko Enoshima..."

"She looked so happy..."

"Who is that boy?"

"Is he Enoshima's lover...?"

"He sure looks cute..."

"Are they dating...?"

"Is that boy of celebrity status...?"

-x-

The scene shifts at an office somewhere in Tokyo, where Enoshima's manager is looking at the list of resume, where it shows that there are applicants who want to aspire in becoming a model, and he glanced at the sample photos which he sees that they have 50% chance of getting endorsements as some of the photos showed that they do not have much of the physical requirements of becoming a model.

By then his assistant came and told the manager that Enoshima and Naegi have boarded the shinkansen and are about to leave Tokyo in 3 minutes, and they will arrive at Kyoto in over an hour. The manager sighed as he is worried about Enoshima as she is attracting attention lately, but the assistant said that it did gave positive results, and thanks to her, they have another potential hit model like Naegi, as he is shown to become quite popular despite his rather short height, but said that he would gain height over time, which the manager sighed in agreement.

"...so that should not be a cause of concern, manager..."

"I know."

"But that Makoto Naegi...he is quite a mystery..."

"Oh?"

"At first glance he looked like an ordinary boy...someone not worth anyone's time...but now he is being noticed by fashion fans...mostly girls..."

"Yes...it certainly is a mystery...but...is it okay to have him under our wing...?"

"Of course...unlike other models that we encounter...that Naegi knows how to keep himself grounded...he knows how to behave himself...that is something we want from a talent u der our management."

"I suppose you are right."

Enoshima's manager reluctantly nodded, seeing that his assistant having a point, and up until now he wondered how and why Naegi became quite popular even though he is plain-looking, and yet he got an endorsement from a magazine editor seeing Naegi having potential and now he is about to have a photoshoot alongside Enoshima. He could not help but wonder what does Naegi have and became a model despite him working part-time.

By then someone came and the assistant accommodated the visitor, who turn out to be Asahina herself, and Enoshima's manager was rather taken by surprise seeing a teenage girl having such curvaceous figure, and motions her to sit down and began asking the purpose of the visit, in which she explained that Enoshima recommended her to him as she wanted to try modelling for a sports brand so as to see if she would be attractive enough, much to his surprise, not expecting that his talent would recommend her classmate to him.

"Huh? Junko told you that she recommended me...?"

"Yes, sir."

"Really...?"

"That's right...Enoshima-chan told me to see you saying that you might give me a job as a model...even if it is part-time..."

"Um...I see..."

"..."

"Excuse us a moment..."

"Okay."

The manager and his assistant huddled, as they are pondering on whether to give her a tryout, seeing that she has some potential due to her sexy, yet athletic figure, and they are both willing to give her a try as they figured that it would attract potential clients from various sports brands and magazines, and this would mean more money coming in. They glanced at Asahina from head to toe, and they both have a feeling that this would be quite a challenge for them.

"What do you think?"

"Well..."

"Should we put her under our management?"

"I suppose...if she is an athlete, then we might nail a lot of sports-related endorsements..."

"Seriously...?"

"If you ask me...I would say we give it a try...we have nothing to lose..."

"Hmm..."

"I say we should go for it, manager..."

As Asahina waited for their reply, he manager's cellphone rang in which he answered it, and the caller turns out to be Enoshima, and she asks him if Asahina arrived, which he confirmed it and asked his talent why did she send Asahina to him and she said that her classmate just want to give modelling a try given that Naegi got several endorsements, and said that Asahina wanted to try modelling for various sports brands, and said that he would get a big boost if he were to manage Asahina because of being an athlete as well as being a student at Hope's Peak Academy, just like Naegi and Enoshima herself.

"Did...dis you say that Ms. Asahina is from...Hope's Peak...?"

"Of course...are you getting senile or something...?"

"What...what was that...?"

"I study at Hope's Peak...Naegi is too...and so is Asahina...come on...they're my classmates...so you should have figure that out...anyway...give her a chance...I am 92% sure that she would attract a lot of sports-related magazines...and that means you would get a lot of commission..."

"Really?"

"You know me...I am successful...Naegi got a huge break...so why not Asahina?"

"I...see..."

"Trust me on this...I got a good eye..."

The manager thought about it, and felt that his talent had a point, given that both Enoshima and Naegi got endorsements due to them being students of Hooe's Peak Academy, and if another Hope's Peak student is under his management he could earn recognition and get additional endorsements, and decided to accept Asahina which Enoshima said that he made a good choice, and said she will leave Asahina to his care.

After the call, the manager then talked to Asahina, and asks her what her talent is at Hope's Peak Academy, and after hearing it, he decided to give her a try out, and told her she will undergo a series photoshoots and will send the pictures to several magazine editors whom he has contacts and said if they are impressed with the pictures then he can set an appointment and she would undergo official photoshooting, which Asahina nodded.

"...and that is how we do things..."

"...I see..."

"Well...we will wait and see if the reception is good...if it is, then we can recommend you to our contacts."

"Um...okay."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

"Okay...what is your full name again...?"

"Aoi Asahina."

The assistant then spoke to Asahina and asks her if she has done other sports beside swimming, in which she said she has tried volleyball, basketball, track and field among other things. Both the assistant and the manager were astounded at hearing this, and they glanced at each other seeing that having Asahina under their wing might work, and if various sports magazine editors were to find out about Asahina having excel at various sports, they would offer their offers just to vie for Asahina's permission to shoot for their magazines.

"Did you hear that?"

"This Asahina is a multi-talent athlete..."

"And even excel at various types of sports..."

"Indeed..."

"It looks like Enoshima is blessing us..."

"We should start the photosholt and send her pictures to our contacts..."

"Yes...um...Ms. Asahina...are you ready to commence the photoshoot right away? We will send the photos to our contacts...and once we tell them about your...talents...as well as being a student of Hope's Peak Academy...we might get a lot of offers...and you can choose which magazine outfit you like to appear..."

"Really? Okay...I'm game!"

-x-

At the train station, Naegi stared in surprise upon hearing that Asahina is willing to try modelling, and asks Enoshima if Asahina would be okay, in which she grinned and said that Asahina is in good hands, and that she would surely attract a lot of magazine editors once they find out about her talents and her being a Hope's Peak student, leaving Naegi quite surprised.

"...and that's that."

"..."

"Don't worry, Naegi-kun...Asahina is in good hands..."

"I never thought Asahina-san would want to try modeling..."

"I think she was inspired after seeing you on the magazines...and I think she's conscious about her figure, she consulted me and I suggested to her to try modeling to see if she can...well, you know what I mean..."

"...I get it..."

"Well then...let's enjoy the trip..."

"Okay..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like Naegi and Enoshima got in and boarded the train, while Asahina decides to give modeling a try given that Naegi became a hit despite his simple image.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi and Enoshima are having a photoshoot, and that is where things get…HEATED…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	20. Sensual Restroom Ride II

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story ac picks up where the last chapter left off and Naegi and Enoshima are going to have a bit of…fun while on a trip.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 20** **:**_ ** _Kan'nō-tekina norimono_** _ **  
**_

At the train station, Naegi stared in surprise upon hearing that Asahina is willing to try modelling, and asks Enoshima if Asahina would be okay, in which she grinned and said that Asahina is in good hands, and that she would surely attract a lot of magazine editors once they find out about her talents and her being a Hope's Peak student, leaving Naegi quite surprised.

"...and that's that."

"..."

"Don't worry, Naegi-kun...Asahina is in good hands..."

"I never thought Asahina-san would want to try modeling..."

"I think she was inspired after seeing you on tne magazines...and I think she's conscious about her figure, so she consulted me and I suggested to her to try modeling to see if she can...well, you know what I mean..."

"...I get it..."

"Well then...let's enjoy the trip..."

"Okay..."

By then the shinkansen began to move and their trip to Kyoto commences as Enoshima tells Naegi to enjoy the trip as their travel would take about an hour or so, which he just nodded as the train is already moving and are now five minutes away since leaving Tokyo. As she lean back at her seat, Naegi glances at her, slowly getting drawnnto her and wondered where this would take them next, since they are secretly dating and wondered when they would come out in the open as a dating couple.

Meanwhile, other passengers noticed the two teens as they recognize them as Enoshima and Naegi. While Enoshima was popular and famous as a fashion model, others started to take notice towards the Luckster, as they were quite surprised, and intrigued, that a mere ordinary-lookong boy would become a hit in fashion magazines, and even wondered what is his relationship with Enoshima, seeing that he is quite shorter than her.

"Look at that..."

"Makoto Naegi..."

"He looked like a wimp..."

"But he seemed to be a hit..."

"Look...he's close to her..."

"Are they dating...?"

"Are they a couple...?"

"What a lucky boy..."

-x-

At the Naegi residence, the Naegi parents are talking in front if the dining table, having breakfast, and Naegi's dad was listening to his wife ranting, which he sweat-dropped after hearing her claiming that their son is suspected of MASTURBATING inside his room and showed him the pillowcase smeared by his SEED, and tells her husband to lecture his son about that, worried that her son might develop a fetish, which her husband sighed, as he guessed that his son may have a WET DREAM.

He then assured to his wife that their son is not like that and said that he may have accidentally DISCHARGED himself, hence his pillowcase smeared with his SEED, but his wife is taking no chances and urges him to give their son a stern lecture once Makoto gets back, fearing that he might become a SEX MANIAC in the coming years, and her husband tries to calm her down assuring that their son would not become like that.

"Relax, dear...Makoto would not..."

"I can't relax! He's pur son! He might pick up girls and take them to a brothel or something...!"

"Now, now...Makoto would never..."

"We can't take any chances!"

"Seriously...our son is already 15...it's natural that..."

"Are you saying that you would approve our son going on countless sexcapades?"

"Calm down, dear!"

"But, honey...I'm worried for out son!"

Komaru overheard the conversation and checked the laundry basket, where she saw the pillowcase and the EVIDENCE, which she smirked as she decided to make her move since she will miss her elder brother for at least two days, as well as deciding to poke a little fun at him.

-x-

At the shinkansen, Naegi got a weird shiver as he felt that someone is talking about him, and Enoshima glanced at him and asks of there is something wrong, which he said that he felt that someone is talking about him, and she said he is LUCKY that he is a hot topic at the moment, which he sighed and said that he doubts if that is the case, and he mentally wondered if his mom mentioned to his dad about the pillowcase she found at his room.

By then his cellphone rang and he answered it, where the caller turn out to be Komaru, and the siblings greeted each other, which Enoshima eavesdropped on the conversation, and as she listens, she grinned when Komaru told her brother that she overheard their parents talking about him, regarding the pillowcase that was smeared with the SEED, and she asks her brother if he really MASTURBATED inside his room, which a blushing Naegi tried to refute his sister's claims.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, onii-chan...I saw the evidence...so did you really...?"

"No...you're wrong!"

"Really...?"

"It's a misunderstanding!"

"Then onii-chan's got a girlfriend...so who are you fantasizing with...?"

"Komaru!"

"Don't worry...your secret is safe..."

The other passengers stared in curiosity after seeing Naegi ranting a bit loud over his cellphone about Komaru's claims as he tries to dissuade her from finding out that he had a WET DREAM about Enoshima, and he tells her that she saw nothing and heard nothing before turning off the cellphone, and he stared in surprise seeing Enoshima snickering as she told him that he sure has a LOVING FAMILY, which he blushed deeply as he is worried if she heard his conversation with Komaru.

Enoshima then whispered to Naegi asking whom did he dreamed about, saying that it is obvious that he had a SENSUAL DREAM, causing him to blush further as he is hesitant to tell her that she is the source of the WET DREAM he had earlier in the day.

"So…tell me…"

"Um…ah…"

"No need to be shy…"

"I…"

"Don't worry…I won't get mad."

"But…"

"Pretty please…?"

"…"

Enoshima uses her CUTE CHARMS to get Naegi to admit it, and he reluctantly told her about it, and she whispered to him saying that it is normal for him to have that kind of dream and should not be ashamed, yet he apologized to her about it, which she smirked seeing how passionate he can be, and discreetly kissed him on the lips, saying that he is really an innocent boy.

Naegi blushed after getting a kiss from her, but then Enoshima leaned forward and kissed him again, and though it was a simple kiss, it slowly turned near-passionate, and he felt a bit awkward and is worried that others might notice them, and slowly tried to tell her about it, which she smirked and said it is okay, as she lean her head onto his shoulder.

"It's fine…"

"But…"

"No need to worry…"

"Really…?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Enoshima-san…"

"You're so cute…"

"Um…"

Naegi blushed further, but then she noticed something, her eyes gaze on his cycling shorts, and whispered something to him, and saw him blush further, as it turns out that Naegi isn't wearing a brief, as he was on a hurry that he had no time to put it on and placed it inside his bag, and he apologized for not wearing one. Enoshima smirked as an idea came to her head and kissed his cheek, while putting his bag on his left side to obstruct the view from other passengers.

As Naegi wondered what is she up to, he stared wide-eyed as her fingers caressed his crotch's underside, in a sensual manner, and before he knew it, his penis hardened and formed a STRAIGHT TENT, and his shirt was not long enough to conceal it, and he became worried, and aroused. Enoshima then wrapped her fingers on the bulge of Naegi's crotch area of his cycling shorts and began to caress and squeeze it, feeing it throb in her fingers and palm.

Naegi slowly but steadily got aroused and tells Enoshima that they might get caught. He whispered to her about it, but she smirked and said that no one will notice and continued to caress the bulge on his cycling shorts, feeling it hardening further.

His heart beats faster as his penis throbbed and throbbed, where he is wavering on whether to give in or not, but then stopped as she whispered to him and tells him to follow her, which made him baffled, yet worried as he wondered what she has in mind, and hoped it would not attract some attention from other passengers.

"Just follow me…"

"But…where…?"

"You'll see…"

"Um…trust me…you'll like this one…"

"…"

"Follow me after 30 seconds…okay…?"

"…"

"Okay…here we go…"

She smiled seductively at him and assured that he has nothing to worry about, and stood up and went towards the door, and after a half a minute (30 seconds) Naegi followed, placing their bags on the seats so that other passengers would not seat there. As he entered the door, he saw another door there, and looking to his left, Enoshima is there, where it is revealed that there is a restroom in between the two coaches, and she pulled him inside and locked the door.

As Naegi is about to ask, she kissed him on the lips, which was quite passionate and he got roped in, as he was so aroused that his body gave in as she tells him to remove his sandals, and after a CUTE PLEADING from her, he sighed as he did so, and next she pulled off his shirt and pushed down his cycling shorts, freeing his SHAVED erection and puts a disposable brief on it, forming a makeshift condom and she took off her sandals and blouse, where she is only in her panties and pulled him towards the wall with her.

There she kissed him with passion and he was sensually roped in, as they kissed, their crotches met and as her tongue invaded his, his hips began to move as he thrusts his covered crotch against hers, in which they did a pseudo-intercourse, as his erection rubbing her crotch, which throbbed harder and harder, and he was moaning through the kiss as her hands kneaded his buttock, then his balls, arousing him further.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

As the make-out intensifies, Enoshima removed her panties and then his disposable brief, and she rubbed his penis back and forth, feeling it hardened, and there she tells him to kiss her breasts so he can enjoy it. By then she took his fingers and guided him inside her WOMANHOOD and his fingers seemed to know what to do and began pleasuring her, which she moaned and tells him to kiss her breast right away as she is being aroused.

As Naegi did so, he tasted her and he could feel her nipple hardened inside his mouth, gently lapping her, and with this, along with his finger going in and out of her WOMANHOOD, her body was now getting OVERHEATED, and slowly moaned in delight, and as his penis throbbed harder and harder while being massaged by her fingers, and his body craved even more, and he stopped what he is doing, went closer to her, had her legs part a bit and his erection slowly entered her, and both moaned as their genitals CONNECTED, his penis throbbed hard as he entered her, feeling her warmth and wetness of her crotch.

"Ahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…Naegi-kun…so…hard…ahh…"

"E-enoshima-san..ahh…"

"Ahh…g-go on…DO me…ahh…"

"Ahh…s-so…warm…"

"Go on…"

"Ahh…"

Naegi was overwhelmed by the arousal he felt, and he slowly had her lean against the wall as he began to thrust his hips and his erection went in and out of her, and due to the position they are in, he could not move as he wanted, and did slow thrusts which only arouses the two teens, and he became more and more aroused that he had her straddled against him, her legs wrapped around his hips and Naegi began to thrust a bit hard, his erection rubbing her INSIDES.

Enoshima moaned a bit soft but long, as this position aroused her further, but she momentarily slipped, but Naegi uses his hips to catch her but in doing so caused her hips to go downward a bit, and Naegi's erection further went inside her WOMANHOOD, almost reaching the END OF THE LINE, and she nearly moaned aloud as the act arouses her to a stronger degree. Likewise, his penis throbbed as he felt that he got further inside, and began to thrust his hips and pushed his erection further inside, trying to go deeper and deeper, arousing them both as the HEAD of his penis rubbed her INNER WALLS, and her body was further aroused, feeling intense pleasure.

"Ahhh…"

"Uhh…ohh…"

"Ahh…so…hard…N-Naegi…"

"Ahh…"

"D-deeper…p-push…deeper…"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…"

"Ahh…"

Naegi can only moan in response as the pleasure within his body doubled, however, his legs was unable to keep up, so he had her sat on top of the sink and then entered her, his hips moved and thrusts hard, and as the pleasure intensifies, Naegi eventually got overwhelmed, as he began to thrust hard, and had his penis go deeper inside, pushing it harder and harder, feeling his organ hardening and throbbing, as her legs parted to give him more access, while at the same time her body was being plunged into a sensual rapture, as a powerful sensation enveloped her body, especially within her breasts and WOMANHOOD.

Indeed, as Naegi's penis rubbed her INSIDES quite hard, the rubbing caused her body to absorb more powerful pleasures, and as the thrusting continues, Enoshima was slowly losing her other senses, as the sensation enveloped her body, her vaginal muscles clenched, and she gritted her teeth to keep her from moaning aloud as her body underwent a strong orgasmic rapture, and she thrusts her hips forward, but Naegi thrusts his hips forward as well and his penis went deeper inside her, despite feeling her INSIDES clenching his organ, and his erection kept on rubbing her WOMANHOOD as she reached orgasm, which lasted 35 seconds.

Enoshima went still as she absorbs the orgasmic feeling, yet Naegi kept on thrusting his hips as his penis went in and out of her, and she smirked as she rubbed his face, but after about 70 seconds, his body finally reached his limits, as his penis throbbed and felt the powerful force charging above his balls and threaten to emerge from the HEAD of his penis, his heart beats faster, the pleasure overloading his senses, and this caused him to thrust deeper and faster.

"Uhh…"

"Go on…push harder, Naegi-kun…"

"Ahh…"

"Yes…I can feel your penis throbbing…"

"Ahh…"

"You're about to EXPLODE…"

"Ahh…"

"Let it out…"

As the FORCE began to move within his penis, the pleasure gradually overwhelmed him, as he thrusts and thrusts, feeling unable to stop himself as he pushes his penis deeper inside her, his body dictating him what to do, and trying with all his might to go deeper inside, and you can see his balls moving back and forth, and as the pleasure intensifies, Naegi's body went out of control as he thrusts deeper and deeper and deeper, trying to get his penis inside her, as the force is getting ready to EXPLODE, and he felt he could not stop, as he kept on rubbing her INSIDES, which further arouses him.

Enoshima just stared at Naegi in a rather adoring way seeing his look as he is approaching orgasm, and there he moaned softly but long, as his penis began to throb non-stop, as the FORCE began to travel along the length of his penis, but he was able to muster the willpower and pulled his penis out, and Enoshima instinctively grasped his erection and rubbed him back and forth, feeling his organ throb harder and harder before it pulsed, and releases his SEED, shooting out and landed on her hip, which was whitish and a bit thick.

Enoshima stared at Naegi's penis as she continued to rub it, seeing that he fired 10 shots in every five-second intervals, feeling it throb and pulse, and he moaned softly but long as his body trembled from the intense pleasure, and while this is the first time he had sex with her after a week, this was the most powerful he felt, and it overwhelmed him in a way. Even after his penis was emptied, Enoshima continued to rub his organ, smiling as he was finally spent and stood still, panting and sweating, and he sighed in relief as he reveled at the pleasure he received, and Enoshima grabbed a tissue to wipe off the evidence, which covered nearly her entire hip and thigh.

She then glanced at Naegi, seeing him trying to regain his senses, and smirked, as she felt that this was the best she experienced. Naegi stared at Enoshima, and she replied with a kiss on the lips, and he apologized if he got a bit rough on her which she said that she enjoyed it a lot and even suggested that they do this again when they take the shinkansen and head back to Tokyo, which made him a quite nervous.

"Um…"

"What? It's exciting, don't you think?"

"But…we might…"

"Don't worry, Naegi-kun…just leave it to me."

"Eh?"

"The next time we do this, you're going to love it."

"…"

"Upu-pu-pu…"

As Enoshima slowly got down from the sink, she glanced at Naegi, and she glanced downward, where you can see Naegi's penis was slowly pointing a bit straight, yet it throbbed a bit, and as she hugged him, Naegi stared at her and glanced at her face before giving her a kiss, and blushed a bit as Enoshima pulled him closer and inserted his penis inside her, and he breathe a bit hard as he felt her warmth. Enoshima smiled a bit and teased him that he is asking for more, but he just stared at her in an adoring way, and feeling a bit of arousal, Naegi began to move his hips, which she lets him as his penis throbbed a bit, as a bit of arousal was still there, and when she leaned against the wall, Naegi pushes his hips as his penis went deeper inside her, then thrusts a bit back and forth, his penis began moving in and out of her WOMANHOOD, but despite this, his penis gradually softened, and he finally pulled out, and she took out a popular cologne and poured it on herself and Naegi before dressing up.

After that, Enoshima was the first to go out, and a minute later, Naegi followed suit, and returned to their seats and are relieved that no one suspected them of their action inside the restroom and both relaxed as their trip is still ongoing, yet Naegi was a bit nervous as he wondered if any of the passengers suspected them of DOING IT inside the shinkansen.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi and Enoshima went at it again inside the shinkansen, only this time they get to enjoy themselves in private and went on uninterrupted. This is just the start of their trip and more are on the way.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi and Enoshima arrives at Kyoto to undergo a series of photoshoots, and gets more than what they bargained for.

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	21. Photoshoot Adventure

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the arc continues as Naegi and Enoshima go for a photoshoot session, and this is where things get HEATED, and would out Naegi in a compromising situation.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.** **21 : Fotoshūtoadobenchā**_

About 30 minutes later, Naegi and Enoshima arrived at the photo studio where a well-famous editor of a popular magazine greeted them, and it turns out that he met Enoshima before and are somewhat of an acquaintance and the two greeted each other, and is pleased that she is going to do a photoshoot for his magazine, and then glanced at Naegi, looking at him from head to toe, observing him as he felt that Naegi may be a WILD CARD and there is a possibility that he may be a hit among female fashion fans in Tokyo and Shibuya.

Naegi sweat-dropped as the magazine editor continued to observe him until the magazine editor asks what is his RELATIONSHIP with Enoshima, which Naegi told her that he is her classmate at Hope's Peak Academy, and this made him curious as he never thought that Naegi would be friends with Enoshima, yet after checking his credentials, as well as asking Enoshima about him, the editor decided to give Naegi a shot, and tells him that if the reception is positive, he would recommend Naegi to his colleagues within the magazine industry, which surprised the Luckster.

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"Um..."

"Relax...if the reception us good, then that means you woukd be a sought after model..."

"Um...you see..."

"Oh, no need to br humble...I know you are a good boy..."

"Um...thanks..."

"Okay then..."

Impressed at Naegi's humble attitude, the editor then gave Naegi the wardrobes to be used for the photoshoot and led him to a dressing room, and as Naegi is inside, he took off his clothes and glanced at the clothes he is assigned to wear, not sure which one to use, until Enoshima came on and surveyed the clothes, much to his surprise since he is only wearing a brief, and but she said not to mind her as she gave him the first clothes to be used for the photoshoot.

"Hear...try these on."

"Huh? Aren't these...?"

"Yup...they're the ones."

"They looked...stylish."

"Of course...I can tell. I am a fashion diva, right?"

"Looked so ordinary to me."

"Trust me, you look good. Let's go."

"Fine."

Naegi puts it on, which is a casual clothing and she glanced at him and saw that this could be a good start and led him to the photo room where the photographer is waiting and Enoshima told the magazine editor that Naegi is ready, and the editor saw Naegi wearing the clothes and smiled, seeing that he is right that Naegi could be a surprise hit, and motions Naegi to take place at the stage. He gave him some specific instructions which Naegi nodded, and after that, the editor told Naegi to take his place as the photographer gets ready and the photoshoot commences.

"Okay, Naegi-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After that, they took another short break, and this time Naegi is told to try another set of clothong, which he did, consisting of summer-style get-up, and now he is standing on the stage and the next part of the photoshoot commences.

"Okay, Naegi-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

Naegi did as instructed and the photoshoot went well without problems, and the magazine editor is pleased that things are going so well without problems, and Enoshima told him that Naegi originally did not want to do this but she is able to convince him saying that he has nothing to be worried about and that he can earn money on a part-time basis.

The editor nodded as he sees that Naegi can charm female fans everywhere despite his short height, and yet he could not help but become curious and asks her how she saw potential in Naegi despite him looking plain and ordinary, pointing out that other managers would not notice him seeing that Naegi is so ordinary and would not warrant in giving him a chance, but Enoshima told him that she sent Naegi's picture to her manager and convinced her manager to give Naegi and chance, and the rest is history and led to their current photoshoot which is right now.

"Really, Junko?"

"Yup!"

"Hmm..."

"Yes...?"

"How do you that this Naegi can be a hit?"

"I have a good eye, you know..."

"Really?"

"Of course..."

The magazine editor is impressed at how she was able to find a potential hit and by then the photoshoot ended, in which Naegi sighed in relief and Enoshima grinned as she tells him that he did a good job, and now it will be her turn to have a photoshoot and told him to take a rest, which he nodded, and several minutes later it was Enoshima's turn to have a photoshoot and Naegi watches on as the photographer began giving Enoshima instructions.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

Naegi watches on as Enoshima is being pictured by the photographer, and seeing her wearing sexy but stylish clothes, he finds himself attracted to her more, and the magazine editor noticed it and approached Naegi, asking him if he finds himself attracted to her, and Naegi blushed and admitted that he is attracted to her, but made sure to keep his relationship with Enoshima a secret as he promised her to.

"So, Naegi..."

"Yes...?"

"Like her...?"

"Um..."

"You seem to have your eyes on her...you find her attractive, huh?"

"Well...yes...she is attractive..."

"Planning on wooing her?"

"Um..."

By then Enoshima was finished and approached Naegi, telling him that things are going great, and he just nodded, and the magazine editor smiled seeing that the planned upcoming issue of his magazine would be a hit among fashion fans, and told the two that their pay will be doubled, which she smirked while Naegi was surprised that he would receive a huge allowance.

By then another magazine editor came and told the two that they will be the featured models for the upcoming summer special of his magazine and tells them to be ready. Enoshima grinned and said she will and Naegi blushed when given the attire for the next photoshoot, and she snickered, saying that this will be his most daring photoshoot ever, and he blushed further and asks if there is another attire he could use, but she persuaded him to ride along saying that the pay will be good.

"Oh, don't worry..."

"But...Enoshima-san..."

"It's a summer theme...of course we'd be wearing them for summer..."

"In front of the photographers...?"

"So you rather go naked...?"

"N-no way..."

"So ride along with it..."

"..."

Naegi sighed seeing that he could not talk his way out of this and proceeded to get dressed, where minutes later, both are ready on the set with Enoshima wearing a two-piece bikini and Naegi wearing a very sexy speedo. The photographer then motions the two to get ready as he prepares the camera, intending to take good pictures of the two teens.

By then the editor of the fashion magazine then have Naegi and Enoshima get closer as the photographer began to take pictures, with Naegi blushing while being instructed by the photographer to "smile" which he did, and while close to Enoshima, Naegi slowly felt a bit of attraction to her while trying to ignore looking at her sexy body, including her "busts" which were the center of her attractiveness.

As the photographer instructed the two teens to "embrace", Enoshima did, and Naegi reluctantly did so, feeling nervous as he felt that his skin is touching hers, and as her left thigh leaned against his thighs, the feel of her smooth skin and the warmth of her body was enough to trigger a response from his body, and in the worst possible time his penis was "awakened" and got hard.

" _Ah, man...what timing! I can't show myself like this! Everyone will think that I'm a hentai...!_ "

Because of the speedo's fabric, it was a bit loose and hence it formed a tent on the front of his speedo and pressed Enoshima's "front", and there she could feel him "pressing" her yet she was composed, and while despite this, it made her feel good, and deep inside it made her excited. As the photographer adjusts his camera, Naegi whispered to Enoshima and apologized for the situation they are in, and she smiled and told him it is okay.

"E-Enoshima-san..."

"Hmmm...?"

"S-sorry..."

"Huh?"

"Um...you see..."

"Oh, don't worry about it..."

"But..."

"Relax..."

As the photographer instructed the two teens to stay still while he takes the pictures of the two in a "fashionable pose", Enoshima smiled so as to look good in the photos of the upcoming magazines, while Naegi was mentally nervous as he is worried that after the photo-shoot ends everyone might see the bulge on his speedo, at the same time mentally had to "ground himself" as he is starting to feel arousal as his erection throbbed when pressed against Enoshima's "front", especially when feeling her soft skin.

" _Geez...why am I in a situation like this? Super High School-level Luckster...I get tons of bad luck instead!_ "

Then the photographer instructed Naegi to stand behind Enoshima, and as he did so, believing this would cover his erection, Enoshima was instructed to lean her back against him to show off a hint of ROMANTIC POSE, and as she did so, she mentally smirked and presses her buttocks against his "privates", feeling his erection throbbing while using her body to cover his "modesty", and Naegi mentally moaned at feeling this yet he had to compose himself so as not to give himself away.

However, she uses this opportunity to arouse him, by pretending to move according to what the photographer asked her to do, in which she is using her buttocks to caress the bulge on his speedo, feeling his organ throb.

" _Ah...Enoshima-san...don't do that! I might give in and be forced to do something! Why does this have to feel this good?_ "

After several minutes, the photographer said that the shoot is finished, and Naegi managed to reach the towel and uses subtle means to cover his front, and there he uses the opportunity to head for the dressing room to change clothes, fearing that the bulge on his speedo would cause unwanted reactions from other people. Enoshima grinned at seeing the boy's flustered state, but decided to follow him to see what he is like when naked.

-x-

Several minutes later, Naegi arrived at the dressing room, and in his haste, he took off his remaining clothes and freed his SHAVED, raging penis, which was ACHING for some action and he is getting more aroused, and he looked around to find his clothes. However he became a bit frantic as he could not find them, and as he turn around, he was surprised to see Enoshima, and he accidentally went forward, his crotch pressing hers, and he became more aroused, and she smirked as she told him that he went straight inside the girls' dressing room by accident.

"Hi, Naegi-kun."

"Um...wh-what...are you...?"

"This is the girls' dressing room. You came in here by accident..."

"Eh...?"

"Can't blame you, though...but you sure feel good."

"Yo-you're wrong..."

"Hmm...? After your crotch is solid as a rock...?"

"..."

Naegi stared in surprise, and sighed, feeling like a fool, but she placed her hands on his shoulders and told him to loosen up since this is just a photoshoot, but he apologized for what happened earlier, and she assured to him that it is okay since it is natural for him to undergo that kind of situation, and gently hugged him just to calm him down.

Her actions slowly helped him to simmer down to a degree, but his erection kept on pressing her crotch, and she smiled at him with seductive eyes and then slowly kissed him on the lips, which he was slowly enticed, and as the two kissed for a minute, her right hand went down and began to rub her lover's erection in a slow but sensual way, feeling it hardened further and Naegi moaned through the kiss, his breathing became a bit ragged and his hands began to caress her thighs, his hips began to move as her rubbing caused the boy's penis to throb harder and harder.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

As the kiss deepened, Naegi is slowly getting a bit overheated and held her hips as he began rubbing his penis against her bikini-covered crotch, and Enoshima moaned as his action nearly PENETRATED her, spreading her legs a bit to give him access, and Naegi became more aroused as he moaned through the kiss as her tongue invaded his.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

As Naegi got seduced and is about to untie the strings of her bikini, they heard voices coming from the door and Enoshima grabbed Naegi's hand and went inside the cabinet and hid behind several clothes, and there several female models came in and they are talking and chatting with one another, unaware that Naegi and Enoshima are inside the cabinet, and inside the cabinet, Naegi felt nervous as he feared that he might get caught in his CURRENT CONDITION as his body is craving for more as Enoshima is beside her.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi gets HEATED during the photoshoot and now he is forced to hide inside a dressing room with Enoshima.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi is in danger of OVERHEATING as Enoshima decided to TEASE him…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	22. Photoshoot Seduction

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the arc continues as Naegi and Enoshima go for a photoshoot session, and this is where things get HEATED, and would put Naegi in a compromising situation as it will be his turn to pose for the cameras.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 22: Shashin satsuei yūwaku_**

The scene shifts at the Naegi house, where the rest of the Naegi family are at the living room, where Mr. Naegi learned from Komaru that his son is taking a part-time job as a part-time model, where he is amazed that his son decided to find work so as to keep himself busy during the summer holiday, and Komaru teased that her brother would get easily swayed at seeing a lot of BEAUTIFUL models, which Mr. Naegi rubbed his chin, as he slowly came to realize that his son's TALENT is for real.

When she mused that since Enoshima is with Naegi, Komaru even said that her brother might end up taking Enoshima out on a date, which Mr. Naegi grinned seeing that Makoto would become a LADIES' MAN if he were to swoon a lot of models and even Enoshima. He told Komaru that Makoto is indeed LUCKY to have landed on a very GOOD JOB and hoped that Makoto would become popular and become a sought-after GIRL MAGNET which she agreed to.

"I say, Komaru...your brother is really LUCKY..."

"Yeah..."

"If things go well...he might woo a lot of girls..."

"You think so, dad?"

"And if possible..."

"Huh?"

"He might take all of them to bed..."

"Eh...?"

However, Mrs. Naegi twists her husband's ear and tells him to stop spouting nonsense, as she is worried that their son might end up becoming a SEX FIEND if he woo a lot of the female models, believing that may be the reason why she thinks that Makoto WHACKED OFF on his pillow case, as she is unaware that her son unintentionally had a WET DREAM.

Her husband assured that their son would not do something reckless and urged her to let him do his thing as Makoto is earning a living through a legitimate job and not doing illegal transactions, though this did little to calm Mrs. Naegi down as she is worried that her son would get easily seduced but her husband promised that Makoto knows how to keep himself GROUNDED.

"Now, now...don't get too worried..."

"I am worried! Out son...alone...those models...!"

"Dear...our son knows how to keep himself grounded...he knows how to..."

"But honey...temptsation is so strong...I don't think Makoto would..."

"Makoto will be fine...though his organ is MAGNIFICENT..."

"WHAT?! SO YOU REALLY WANT OUR SON TO BECOME A SEX FIEND ALL A,ONG?!"

"Just kidding, dear..."

"That's not funny!"

Komaru giggled seeing her parents bickering over her brother, and she glanced at the window as she wondered how her brother is doing, not knowing that Makoto is already embroiled in an unintentional sensual escapade which involves Enoshima.

-x-

As the photoshoot is about to commence, the photographer instructed the two teens to "embrace", Enoshima did, and Naegi reluctantly did so, feeling nervous as he felt that his skin is touching hers, and as her left thigh leaned against his thighs, the feel of her smooth skin and the warmth of her body was enough to trigger a response from his body, and in the worst possible time his penis was "awakened" and got hard.

" _Ah, man...what timing! I can't show myself like this! Everyone will think that I'm a hentai...!_ "

Because of the speedo's fabric, it was a bit loose and hence it formed a tent on the front of his speedo and pressed Enoshima's "front", and there she could feel him "pressing" her yet she was composed, and while despite this, it made her feel good, and deep inside it made her excited. As the photographer adjusts his camera, Naegi whispered to Enoshima and apologized for the situation they are in, and she smiled and told him it is okay.

"E-Enoshima-san..."

"Hmmm...?"

"S-sorry..."

"Huh?"

"Um...you see..."

"Oh, don't worry about it..."

"But..."

"Relax..."

As the photographer instructed the two teens to stay still while he takes the pictures of the two in a "fashionable pose", Enoshima smiled so as to look good in the photos of the upcoming magazines, while Naegi was mentally nervous as he is worried that after the photo-shoot ends everyone might see the bulge on his speedo, at the same time mentally had to "ground himself" as he is starting to feel arousal as his erection throbbed when pressed against Enoshima's "front", especially when feeling her soft skin.

" _Geez...why am I in a situation like this? Super High School-level Luckster...I get tons of bad luck instead!_ "

Then the photographer instructed Naegi to stand behind Enoshima, and as he did so, believing this would cover his erection, Enoshima was instructed to lean her back against him to show off a hint of ROMANTIC POSE, and as she did so, she mentally smirked and presses her buttocks against his "privates", feeling his erection throbbing while using her body to cover his "modesty", and Naegi mentally moaned at feeling this yet he had to compose himself so as not to give himself away.

However, she uses this opportunity to arouse him, by pretending to move according to what the photographer asked her to do, in which she is using her buttocks to caress the bulge on his speedo, feeling his organ throb.

" _Ah...Enoshima-san...don't do that! I might give in and be forced to do something! Why does this have to feel this good?_ "

After several minutes, the photographer said that the shoot is finished, and Naegi managed to reach the towel and uses subtle means to cover his front, and there he uses the opportunity to head for the dressing room to change clothes, fearing that the bulge on his speedo would cause unwanted reactions from other people. Enoshima grinned at seeing the boy's flustered state, but decided to follow him to see what he is like when naked.

-x-

Several minutes later, Naegi arrived at the dressing room, and in his haste, he took off his remaining clothes and freed his SHAVED, raging penis, which was ACHING for some action and he is getting more aroused, and he looked around to find his clothes. However he became a bit frantic as he could not find them, and as he turn around, he was surprised to see Enoshima, and he accidentally went forward, his crotch pressing hers, and he became more aroused, and she smirked as she told him that he went straight inside the girls' dressing room by accident.

"Hi, Naegi-kun."

"Um...wh-what...are you...?"

"This is the girls' dressing room. You came in here by accident..."

"Eh...?"

"Can't blame you, though...but you sure feel good."

"Yo-you're wrong..."

"Hmm...? After your crotch is solid as a rock...?"

"..."

Naegi stared in surprise, and sighed, feeling like a fool, but she placed her hands on his shoulders and told him to loosen up since this is just a photoshoot, but he apologized for what happened earlier, and she assured to him that it is okay since it is natural for him to undergo that kind of situation, and gently hugged him just to calm him down.

Her actions slowly helped him to simmer down to a degree, but his erection kept on pressing her crotch, and she smiled at him with seductive eyes and then slowly kissed him on the lips, which he was slowly enticed, and as the two kissed for a minute, her right hand went down and began to rub her lover's erection in a slow but sensual way, feeling it hardened further and Naegi moaned through the kiss, his breathing became a bit ragged and his hands began to caress her thighs, his hips began to move as her rubbing caused the boy's penis to throb harder and harder.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

As the kiss deepened, Naegi is slowly getting a bit overheated and held her hips as he began rubbing his penis against her bikini-covered crotch, and Enoshima moaned as his action nearly PENETRATED her, spreading her legs a bit to give him access, and Naegi became more aroused as he moaned through the kiss as her tongue invaded his.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

As Naegi got seduced and is about to untie the strings of her bikini, they heard voices coming from the door and Enoshima grabbed Naegi's hand and went inside the cabinet and hid behind several clothes, and there several female models came in and they are talking and chatting with one another, unaware that Naegi and Enoshima are inside the cabinet, and inside the cabinet, Naegi felt nervous as he feared that he might get caught in his CURRENT CONDITION as his body is craving for more as Enoshima is beside her.

By then the door opened and Enoshima took Naegi's hands and went towards a closet full of clothes and hid in there as several fashion models went inside to change clothes, and the scene shifts inside the closet where Enoshima and Naegi are inside, hiding behind several clothes that are hanged on a hanger, and with the amount of clothes there, they are quite safe for now, yet the models are still there chatting with one another unaware of the two teens hiding inside the closet, though they discussed about how they felt insecure about Enoshima's looks and why the fashion magazine editor allowed a "plain-looking boy" to become Enoshima's photo partner.

"That Enoshima...she really is a bitch!"

"Yeah...as usual, she stole our "thunder"..."

"I bet he's our manager's favorite pet..."

"That's what I think..."

"And think about this...that Enoshima brought a boy with her...and even the fashion magazine publisher chose him to be her partner in that photoshoot!"

"What does he see in that brat? He's just an average kid!"

"He does look good..."

"So what? He has no place in our modeling society!"

Inside the closet, Naegi heard the comments and felt offended at how they look down at Enoshima, but Enoshima said that it's their problems as she is only doing her job, but while squeezing their way to hide behind a pile of hanged clothes, her hand accidentally brushed his erection, and Naegi almost moaned from the contact, and Enoshima playfully apologized which he said that it is okay, but then she made him aroused even further by "accidentally" brushing his organ a few times while pretending to hide herself along with him, feeling his penis throb harder, and Naegi was starting to give in to the feelings.

" _Ah...Enoshima-san...please stop touching me there...! I might give in if you keep this up...!_ "

By then, the closet door opened and one of the models is rummaging to choose a fashion costume, drawing closer to the two hiding teens and Naegi was starting to panic at the thought of being caught, but Enoshima cupped his face which he is facing her, and then told him to stay calm, and as his eyes was gazing hers, she made a bold move by placing her lips on his, and a kiss was formed, and Naegi is taken by surprise but due to the situation he is in right now, he couldn't bring himself to stop or rebut, and in his flustered state, he accepted, and accidentally embraced her. With their embrace his erection is pressing her "front", and as he is moving closer to her body, Naegi is getting aroused even further, his organ throbbing harder and harder.

Enoshima's hand went down and caressed Naegi's erection, feeling it throb harder and harder, and the Luckster is starting to lose control as his hips started to sway as the pleasure intensifies, and Naegi could only moan through the kiss as her fingers brushed the HEAD of Naegi's penis, feeling it hardening every moment.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

Amid the passionate kissing, Naegi is worried that they might get caught, but LUCK saved him as the girls did not notice the two and closes the closet door and yet they made more disparging comments aimed at the Luckster, saying that he won't last in this business which the other models agree, seeing Naegi is no more than an eyesore-like insect that must be CRUSHED.

"That brat..."

"Who?"

"The midget that the Eno-bitch brought!"

"Makoto Naegi..."

"Yeah...the DWARF...he won't last..."

"I agree...he may be cute-looking but I'm sure no one would like to that that brat in as a fashion talent..."

"He's a pathetic loser..."

"An asshole..."

Enoshima heard it and glanced at Naegi, who appeared to be offended at what the girls said about him, but she gave him a tender smile, kissed him on the lips, and knelt down, where her face is right in front of his hard penis.

Enoshima then made a bold move as she lean forward and puts Naegi's hard penis between her breasts and began to give him a PAIZURI, and he moaned alomost a bit loud as the sensation was strong, and he could feel his erection throb hard, as he never thought that something like THIS would feel so good, and he began to sway his hips to meet the rubbing.

After some three minutes, she stopped her action and made her next move as she began to brush her lips on the sides of Naegi's penis, giving light kisses before taking his HEAD inside her mouth, slowly tasting him and Naegi moaned almost aloud as the pleasure got stronger, and she could feel his erection vibrating inside her mouth as she continued to taste him.

Enoshima then stopped her actions, which Naegi wondered if she had enough, but she stood upvand peered through the closet door, seeing that the other midels have left. There she went to the door and locked it, then went back to Naegi, kissing him passionately, and as the kiss intensified, she took him out of the closet and had him slant against a table, then she sat back on the chair and glanced at his penis, which remained in full strength and seeing that he is FULLY SHAVED, it made him look cute, and she began to grasp it with her hand and began to rub him back and forth, feeling it throb in every rub, and after a few minutes she took it inside her mouth and began to suckle it, and she could feel his penis hardened further and he moaned as the pleasure became stronger and began to buck his hips as he never felt this good.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"E-Enoshima-san...aaahh..."

"..."

"Don't...suck too...hard..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Enoshima paid no attention as she continued her actions, and her fingers began to massage his balls, and as the minutes passed, she felt his erection throbbing hard, and Naegi moaned as he told her that he is ALMOST THERE, yet she paid no attention as she continue to suckle him sensually, almost driving him to a frenzy.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"E-Enoshima-san...aaahh..."

"..."

"W-wait...ahhh...m-my...penis...about...ahhh...r-re...lease...ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

After hearing his pleas, Enoshima release her hold and began rubbing his organ with her hand, and gave him a sensual massage as she seem to want to prolong it, but he pleaded to her to rub him faster, and seeing him in SENSUAL AGONY, she giggled as she rubbed him faster, and after a minute his erection pulsed and throbbed, as Naegi RELEASES himself, his SEED shoots out and struck her breasts and chest, and she stared in fascination as she gets to see a boy EXPLODE up close.

She continued to rub Naegi's penis after shooting nine shots, wanting to see more of his RELEASE, which his penis fired three additional shots, but after that he was emptied, yet she kept on rubbing him as she wants to prolong it, but after a minute his organ started to soften, and a panting Naegi gave her a towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE, which she did, and sat beside her.

As Naegi appeared exhausted, she tells him that things are going well, and said that after the photshoot she will take him to some places where he can buy souvenirs, and enjoy their date. Naegi nodded and she gave him a kiss to his lips before giving him the speedo and towel, and helped him sneak out of the dressing room and there he head back to the boys' dressing room where he is resting while Enoshima went to the restroom to wash off the scent of Naegi's SEED.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi gets HEATED during the closet hiding and now he is just had another make out with Enoshima.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The photoshoot arc concludes in the next chapter, and Naegi is again on the receiving end of a seductive approach by Enoshima...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	23. Modeling Melee

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Naegi get in to a situation that involves the modeling industry, and that would put him in a spot where he has to decide whether to defend himself or not, while Enoshima would decide whether to intervene or not.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 23 : Moderu kinsetsu_**

The scene shifts to the boys' dressing room where Naegi went to take a shower, as he was a bit sweaty after having a make-out session with Enoshima inside the girls' dressing room, and he is in a state of loss and a bit of euphoria after what happened several minutes ago, where he got aroused during the photoshoot, then ended up going inside the girls' dressing room by accident and stripped naked to find his clothes, and there Enoshima followed him, which led to them hiding inside the closet, in which she used subtle means to arouse him and after the other models left, Enoshima led him out of the closet and seduces him, leading to a strong orgasm which he RELEASES himself onto her breasts.

" _Seriously..._ "

Naegi sighed as he wondered why it ended up like that, yet it felt good as the tension subsided, and Enoshima treated him delicately and still he wondered what would happen if he and Enoshima would get caught like that, which is something he wanted to avoid no matter what, as getting caught in a scandal is something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

As Naegi steps out of the shower, he began wiping himself with the towel, and there the studio manager came inside and began talking to Naegi, telling him that he did a good job earlier and said that he is pleased with how things turned out. Naegi laughed nervously and said that he was only following instructions, and the studio manager is quite impressed at how humble Naegi is.

"Heh...Junko is right..."

"Huh?"

"You're so humble."

"No...I just..."

"That's why you are the right person...and Junko has a good eye on you."

"Ha-ha-ha...not really, I just..."

"Anyway...always keep your cool...and be a bit careful..."

"Huh?"

There the studio manager advised Naegi not to get provoked, and as the Luckster blinked his eyes in confusion, the studio manager revealed that he overheard the other female models commenting rudely about the Luckster, looking down on him and began making intrigues, which made Naegi quite surprised as he never thought that he would quickly get a lot of detractors.

But the studio manager tells Naegi just to remain humble and ignore the other models, saying that they are just insecure because Naegi is good-looking despite his rather small height, and that the Luckster is seen to be a big draw in the magazine's upcoming issue and that he is favored to be in the cover issue, which made Naegi surprised at hearing this.

"Really...?"

"Yeah, kid...really."

"..."

"You really are lucky. You get to land a coveted spot...on your first try."

"But...am I really...?"

"If the editor says you are...then that means you are a big draw."

"..."

"Relax, kid...you'll be fine."

The studio manager assured Naegi that he will do fine and said that he is fortunate to receive such an honor, and this would also mean that if the sales do well he might be given a lot of offers, which made Naegi blush, and the studio manager snickered seeing how humble the boy is, saying that perhaps Naegi's humble attitude is the reason why he is given so much attention and why he is favored to be chosen to appear in the cover of the upcoming fashion magazine.

By then the assistant manager came and said that Naegi is due for another photoshoot and there the Luckster is given the modeling attire needed and the 15-year old boy dresses up and head for the area where the photoshoot would commence.

As Enoshima passes by, having dressed up for her next photoshoot, the studio manager then talked to Enoshima and commented that he is pleased to have Naegi, saying that he is a rare discovery to find and liked the boy's humble attitude and asks her in curiosity on how was she able to discover that he has a talent for modeling, and there she told him how, and he is surprised to find out that Naegi is Enoshima's classmate at Hope's Peak Academy and his SHSL talent.

The studio manager is in disbelief that Naegi is the Luckster yet he wondered why the scouts failed to notice his hidden talent as a model.

"Eh? Super High School-Level Luckster you say?"

"Yup...that's his talent."

"Seriously...?"

"Yeah."

"Then how come they failed to learn of the boy's talent as a model...?"

"Actually, he does not have THAT talent...he just followed instructions and that is how..."

"Whoa...then I guess you discovering him must be a stroke of LUCK..."

"Maybe..."

Enoshima then said that maybe because Naegi is LUCKY, and the two laughed a bit as they head for the photoshoot area to watch Naegi modeling for the cameras.

There you can see that Naegi is being instructed by the photographer to do certain poses which Naegi complied, and the photographer is pleased that he is having an easy and good time doing his job seeing that Naegi is good to work with.

The magazine editor shows up and then watches on as the photoshoot is in session.

"Okay, Naegi-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After that, they took another short break, and this time Naegi is told to try another set of clothong, which he did, consisting of summer-style get-up, and now he is standing on the stage and the next part of the photoshoot commences.

"Okay, Naegi-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

Naegi did as instructed and the photoshoot went well without problems, and the magazine editor is pleased that things are going so well without problems, and Enoshima told him that Naegi originally did not want to do this but she is able to convince him saying that he has nothing to be worried about and that he can earn money on a part-time basis.

However, the jealous models are not pleased to see that Naegi is getting all the attention, and even a rival manager is siding with his talents, and they felt that Enoshima is to be blamed and the models wanted to get Naegi to leave, seeing him a mere eyesore as well as being an embarrassment to the fashion industry due to Naegi being shorter than Enoshima.

"Look at that brat..."

"He's hogging our spotlight..."

"Who does he think he is?"

"Yeah...he's just a bug..."

"Manager...that kid is taking our THUNDER..."

"I know, my talents...I'll think of something and get the squirt to get out of here..."

"I hate him..."

"That meddling midget..."

The female rival models showed more disdain as Naegi is shown to be doing a good job and the photographer verbally showed that he is pleased by the Luckster's professionalism and humbleness, and after 20 minutes it was break time again and Naegi went to the dressing room to rest though he is still wearing the fashion clothes he used a while ago.

As Naegi is drinking a bottle of mineral water, the female rival models came in, and he can tell that the atmosphere is not good seeing that they are glaring at him, and there the female models began to harass the Luckster, as they made it clear that they do not like him and even accused him of stealing their THUNDER as well as branding him both an embarrassment and an eyesore, yet Naegi remained silent as he opted not to react seeing that they want to provoke him.

"Look here, you midget!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"You think you're a big shot here?"

"You should know your place and not strut around here!"

"We own this place...not you!"

"You're just an eyesore that do not belong here!"

"So you better get lost and not come back!"

"And we mean we don't want to see your FUCKING face!"

The rival models noticed that Naegi is not reacting, which slowly tick them off and began to jab their fingers at his chest to provoke him, yet he did not respond until he tells them that they are acting in an unprofessional way, saying that their baseless jealousy would land them in trouble, and the female models felt repulsed at being told off by a mere INSECT, and one of them slapped the boy as the others began to verbally degrade him.

"You little piece of shit!"

"You got the nerve to say that in front of our faces!"

"Stupid midget!"

"Asshole with an ahoge!"

"Get out of here! You don't belong here!"

"We ought to break your balls, you bullshit!"

"Leave! You are not worthy of being a model! Go home and masturbate!"

"Yeah!"

One of the models grabbed a can of coke and poured it on his head, and Naegi almost gave in but held on, as he is being provoked, but then Enoshima showed up, having seen what the rival models did and called them a group of childish, jealous idiots who only think of themselves as vain vultures having no VAGINAS, which the rival models stared in shock and disbelief.

Enoshima grinned as she repeated what she said, saying that the three V's fit them perfectly because they were insecure over someone who only want to try modeling just to earn money in an honest way and never let it get to his head, and told the rival models that they are idiots who think that they own the fashion industry and thinks that newbies are no more than fleas who are not worth their time.

This irked the models, and even the models' manager came to his talents' defense and said that Naegi is no more than an eyesore just like Enoshima, saying that she is noticed by the fashion fans just because she has a PAIR OF BIG KNOCKERS, but Enoshima grinned, saying that at least her body is NATURAL, whereas his talents underwent SURGERY which they have BREAST IMPLANTS and that is why they got in.

This, of course, shocked the rival manager.

"Wh...what did you...?"

"You heard me."

"Huh...?"

"Your BEAUTIES are actually flat-chested bitches...and to get in, those bitches of yours underwent cosmetic surgery...put some SILICON and poof...their boobs got big...and that is why the fashion fools got fooled into thinking that they have the ASSETS..."

"..."

"Unfortunately...what your talents did realize is that their IMPLANTS are temporary and had to undergo periodic maintenance to maintain their boob size...otherwise their chests would shrink back to normal. Surely you're aware of that..."

"!"

"Am I right...?"

Naegi stared wide-eyed at hearing this, and saw the rival models blushed in shock and shame, covering their chests with their arms, and Naegi stared in shock, seeing that Enoshima is telling the truth, as the rival models squealed in shock that their SECRETS have been exposed, and the rival manager is at loss of words, and Enoshima then told the rival manager who is now the real McCoy, as she said that the secret is out and asks him who now is the REAL and who is the FAKE, which the rival manager is too shocked to respond.

"Since you said that I only have BIG KNOCKERS...yes...I have them...and they are natural."

"..."

"But your talents...what do they have?"

"..."

"Before you say things like FAKE in my face, you should think about what you have before you flaunt around."

"..."

"And lastly you better stop picking on Naegi-kun...he did nothing to you and yet you guys are picking on him because you think he is a big shot here since he is not."

"..."

"So you better think twice about belittling others since your talents have nothing NATURAL on their bodies."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like Naegi earned some detractors just because they deem him ordinary and not worthy of being a model, but Enoshima came and bailed the Luckster out by putting the mean models in their places, which revealed that the rival models also have hidden secrets, and a blackmail is about to occur.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The photoshoot story arc conclude in the next chapter…with a BANG…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	24. Photoshoot Rescheduling

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Naegi get in to a situation that involves the modeling industry, and how he and Enoshima would bail themselves out geting into trouble.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 24:_** ** _Shashin satsuei no sai sukejūru_**

As the photoshoot activities continued, the scene shifts inside the men's dressing room where the female rival models were verbally provoking Naegi into retaliating so that they can have an alibi to use against the Luckster in an effort to make it appear that he is unprofessional and is a threat to all female fashion models, and the lead rival began hurling insults at Naegi, trying to make him lose his cool, yet the 15-year old boy maintain his composure despite the model going as far as insulting the Naegi family.

"You're a midget! A moron!"

"…"

"You think you're cute? You're just a midget whose only talent is masturbating!"

"…"

"Are you listening! You're a garbage!"

"…"

"Are you ignoring us?"

"…"

Seeing that the taunting and insults aren't working, one of the models made a bold move, as she grabbed a can of coke and poured it on Naegi's head, and this almost worked as the Luckster almost gave in but held on, as he is aware of being provoked, but then Enoshima showed up, having seen what the rival models did and called them a group of childish, jealous idiots who only think of themselves as vain vultures having no VAGINAS, which the rival models stared in shock and disbelief.

Enoshima grinned as she repeated what she said, saying that the three V's fit them perfectly because they were insecure over someone who only want to try modeling just to earn money in an honest way and never let it get to his head, and told the rival models that they are idiots who think that they own the fashion industry and thinks that newbies are no more than fleas who are not worth their time.

This irked the models, and even the models' manager came to his talents' defense and said that Naegi is no more than an eyesore just like Enoshima, saying that she is noticed by the fashion fans just because she has a PAIR OF BIG KNOCKERS, but Enoshima grinned, saying that at least her body is NATURAL, whereas his talents underwent SURGERY which they have BREAST IMPLANTS and that is why they got in.

This, of course, shocked the rival manager.

"Wh...what did you...?"

"You heard me."

"Huh...?"

"Your BEAUTIES are actually flat-chested bitches...and to get in, those bitches of yours underwent comestic surgery...put some SILICON and poof...their boobs got big...and that is why the fashion fools got fooled into thinking that they have the ASSETS..."

"..."

"Unfortunately...what your talents did realize is that their IMPLANTS are temporary and had to undergo periodic maintenance to maintain their boob size...otherwise their chests would shrink back to normal. Surely you're aware of that..."

"!"

"Am I right...?"

Naegi stared wide-eyed at hearing this, and saw the rival models blushed in shock and shame, covering their chests with their arms, and Naegi stared in shock, seeing that Enoshima is telling the truth, as the rival models squealed in shock that their SECRETS have been exposed, and the rival manager is at loss of words, and Enoshima then told the rival manager who is now the real McCoy, as she said that the secret is out and asks him who now is the REAL and who is the FAKE, which the rival manager is too shocked to respond.

"Since you said that I only have BIG KNOCKERS...yes...I have them...and they are natural."

"..."

"But your talents...what do they have?"

"..."

"Before you say things like FAKE in my face, you should think about what you have before you flaunt around."

"..."

"And lastly you better stop picking on Naegi-kun...he did nothing to you and yet you guys are picking on him because you think he is a big shot here since he is not."

"..."

"So you better think twice about belittling others since your talents have nothing NATURAL on their bodies."

The rival models twitched their eyes and are shamed by this yet they tried to save face by claiming that she made that up, and there Enoshima took out a portable player and said that she happened to pick up the device, and upon playing it she said that it is there that she discovered the rival models' secrets, and even said that whoever left this may be the one whom the rival models have bullied in the past and said that KARMA is haunting them.

In reality, Enoshima is aware that the rival models were conspiring to drive her away from the fashion industry and she used unrevealed methods in discovering their secrets and now she made it appear that she found it by accident.

The rival manager stood in front of his talents and accuses Enoshima of blackmailing and even went far as accusing her and Naegi of conspiring, and the Luckster has had enough and stood up for himself and Enoshima, telling them to stop acting like spoiled brats and they should instead work hard if they want to be noticed and make it big time, and the lead rival model is pissed at being told off by a mere brat pretending to be a model.

The rest also followed suit and bad-mouthed Naegi.

"What did you say?"

"How dare you?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"You're just a midget and an asshole!"

"I even bet your PEE-PEE is as small as your asshole!"

"Get lost, you brat!"

"Or else we're gonna scratch your fucking face!"

"Scram, you geek!"

The lead rival model then slapped Naegi on the face, and the rival manager did the same, causing Naegi to hit the floor, his left cheek swelled and the rival manager said that is befitting for a MIDGET moonlighting as a model, and as Enoshima helps Naegi, the rival models began mocking the two for being a PAIR OF FASHION IDIOTS.

However, the situation changed when the photo studio manager and the magazine editor showed up, having witnessed everything and are utterly displeased at the rival models' bad professionalism and bullying, and there they told them that they are officially blacklisted and will no longer be working here, and the rival manager tried to plead their case which the magazine editor rebuke him for his role in this foolish bullying.

"No."

"But…please…you can't…!"

"I just did."

"Please…"

"Had you disciplined your talents…this would never occur…but you yourself slapped that boy…that is unacceptable to me."

"Uh…um…that…"

"It's just a misunderstanding…"

"Your talents slapped that boy…you slapped that boy…you even poured cola on that boy's head…you called that misunderstanding?"

But the two men did not take the manager's words after seeing what they did to Naegi, and ordered him and his talents to leave at once, and the rival models were shocked, and dejected, and they reluctantly leave the studio. The rival manager sagged, but he made a foolish comment, proclaiming that Naegi will pay for the TRANSGRESSION, and Naegi wondered if this is a bad premonition or not.

However, Enoshima smiled and told him that he did nothing wrong, and the magazine editor and the studio manager apologized to Naegi for what happened, saying that they will do anything to make up for it yet he laughed nervously and said that there is no need and that things are okay now, yet the two adults insisted that they want to make up for letting the rival models douse coke on his head.

"We insist…"

"We want to make up for what happened…"

"Please let us…"

"Naegi-kun…please lt us make up for that incident."

"We really want to show you that we do not tolerate what those rival models did to you."

"We can double your pay…"

"Yes…it's the least we can do…"

"Accept our humble offer…"

"Please…?"

Enoshima then said that they will consider it, but said that the photoshoot would have to be rescheduled due to what happened to Naegi, where Naegi's left cheek is swollen, and the studio manager ordered for an ice bag to have it use it to treat the boy's cheek, and Naegi tried to assure that he is fine, but then the studio manager said that if he uses the ice bag on his cheek, the swelling will be gone by tomorrow and the next photoshoot will take place two days from now, so he and Enoshima will have the day off tomorrow and made arrangements to have Naegi and Enoshima to stay at a nearby inn and he will shoulder the expenses.

As Enoshima smiled, Naegi tried to dissuade him feeling that it is too much, but the studio manager insisted that it is okay, as he want to make up for what happened, and that it is fine like this, so that Naegi and Enoshima can be called up in no time as sending them home to Tokyo would be time-consuming, and even suggested that they can stroll around tomorrow before the photoshoot.

"Think about it…"

"You'll be near the studio…"

"We can call you and you'll be there…"

"At least you can relax by strolling…shopping…anything you want."

"And the inn has a hot springs…you can relax there."

"And we'll shoulder the expenses…even the food."

"What do you say? It's all there."

"Please accept our offer…"

Enoshima smiled and said she and Naegi will accept it, and after that, everything is settled, and as the studio manager began to make arrangements, the magazine editor personally apologized for what happened, as he never thought that some models would let success get onto of their heads, but also admired the Luckster for keeping himself grounded and told him he is fortunate to have a friend like Enoshima, and said that he should keep up with his optimistic attitude and humility.

"You really are fortunate…and LUCKY."

"Eh?"

"You have a friend like Junko…she even got you a job here."

"Well…that's…"

"And I admire your humility…and humbleness. You did not show any hint of arrogance. That's why those models picked on you."

"Not really, I…"

"Keep it up, Naegi. You'll bound to be successful and might even gain more friends."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

Naegi just smiled as he felt embarrassed at everything yet he is glad that nothing bad happened, and there the studio manager said that the arrangements are made, and told Naegi and Enoshima that they can head to the nearest inn, saying that it is a five-star establishment and they can rest and relax, as well as saying that he will shoulder the bill and the food, which Enoshima smiled and thanked the studio manager for everything, which he said that this is the least he could do for helping his clients, as well as to make up to Naegi after the Luckster was harassed by the rival models .

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, think nothing of it, Junko."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How nice of you."

"It's the least I could do after what those models did to your friend…"

"I appreciate it. Thanks."

"Sure."

By the end of the day, the studio manager hailed a taxi and have Naegi and Enoshima taken to the inn, where the driver obliges and while cruising, he smiled as he is glad that his customers turn out to be the ones from Hope's Peak Academy and Enoshima being the famous fashion model, which he told her that he is glad to meet them in person which Enoshima smiled and thanked him for the compliment.

"Wow…so you two are from Hope's Peak Academy…"

"Yup…we are…"

"I'm glad…to board two customers from such a prestigious academy."

"Oh, you're welcome…"

"My kids are gonna get green with envy…I'm pretty sure that they want to meet you in person."

"We'll see."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Naegi could only smiled while staying silent, and when they arrived, she paid the driver and the two teens went inside, where Naegi is awestruck by the ambience of the inn, as it was indeed a five-star class, and Enoshima spoke to the receptionist and is told that the studio manager made the arrangements and said that the two teens will have the best room in this inn, which the SHSL Fashion Model thanked the receptionist for the assistance.

"Really…?"

"Yes, Miss Enoshima."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"Ah…this is nice…"

"Please follow me…I will lead you to your room…"

"Okay. Come on, Naegi-kun!"

"Coming…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi got in a bit of trouble and bad luck…as he got picked on by the arrogant female models…but luck came to his side in a good way as the rival models got their comeuppance…and he is given a free three-night stay at a five-star inn…all in the house, including food and everything else.

And Enoshima is with him. Talk about LUCKY.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi and Enoshima spend their first night at the inn…with SENSUAL results…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	25. Fooling Around Inside The Inn

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi and Enoshima arrive at the inn, where they would spend the night here just to get some rest before resuming their photoshoot in the morning.

And of course, the SHSL Fashion diva has plans for the SHSL Luckster..once they are alone…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 25: Ryokan no Naka o Damasu_**

The scene shifts inside the inn where Enoshima and Naegi are led to the room that was arranged for them to stay, and the innkeeper showed them the room, which was a first-class, and a five-star level, which Naegi gasped in admiration, as the room is so fabulous that only rich people can afford such luxurious rooms, and the innkeeper showed to the two teens the bathroom and other things which they can use.

The innkeeper told Enoshima that the photostudio will shoulder the bill and told the two teens to enjoy their stay before leaving, and there the two teens are left alone, and when Naegi puts down the bags, Enoshima took off her boots and lay on the bed, and smiled at how soft the bed is, mumbling aloud on how LUCKY of them to nail such a first-class room to stay for three nights and two days.

Naegi laughed nervously as he said that he is not sure if this due to his LUCK, but she smiled as she said that his LUCK worked well for them, as the rival models are fired and the studio manager arranged this to make up for what happened, and in their next photoshoot, Naegi will be given a compensation aside from the pay he would get, which he blushed in humility.

"No...that's..."

"Oh, no need to be shy..."

"Really...I..."

"Feel fortunate we get something like this for free..."

"..."

"And what's more...you'll be getting extra...aside from the usual pay."

"Um...that's..."

"Upu-pu-pu..."

As Naegi turn around, he took off his shoes and socks then his upper clothing, which Enoshima stared at him, finding him sexy despite his slim build and being quite shorter than her. She raised an eyebrow when Naegi, who seemingly forget that she is here, began to remove his pants, and is only in his brief, and there Enoshima smirked as she thought of something exciting as she sneaked behind him.

Naegi stared at the cabinet as he sighed upon recalling the incident earlier, and wondered if the incident is due to his LUCK, but Enoshima, guessing what he is thinking, hugged him from behind, surprising him a bit, and told him that he did nothing wrong and it was solely the rival models' fault. She said that they brought it upon themselves and they got what they deserve, and assuring Naegi that he only defended himself so he should not blame himself for what happened.

He stared at Enoshima, seeing that she has a point, but still, being a pacifist, he could not help but feel bad over that incident, and this prompted the SHSL Fashion Diva to cup his cheeks with her hands and gently kissed him on the lips, which was slow, yet passionate. The kiss, as well as her presence, slowly got through and he accepted the kiss, and she gently embraced him which he did the same, and the two stood still as the kiss slowly turn passionate.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

As the kiss continued, she led him towards the bed had him lay there as she lay on top of him, lifting her skirt until her strawberry-blond colored panties are exposed, and lay her crotch on top of Naegi's discreetly pressing it and as the kiss continued, she uses her tongue to clash with his, and Naegi unknowingly followed suit, which worked as it distracted him as she uses her crotch to rub Naegi's as the scene shows that a STRAIGHT TENT formed on his loose brief and his hips began to move to rub her crotch.

As the kiss continued, Enoshima and Naegi moved and lay on their side, where her left leg draped over his right thigh, and he unknowingly thrusts his hips, where the bulge of his brief pressed and rubbed the crotch area of her panties, as she took his hand and had it caress her smooth thigh as Naegi is goaded into making out with her, and it worked as his body went closer to hers and his hand touched her hip and pulled her towards him, and then pushes his crotch against hers, arousal surged on their bodies.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

Enoshima felt so good, as she gets to PLAY with him after several hours of not spending intimate moments with him since their trip on the train, and now she can have Naegi all to herself in private and without interruption. She then pulled her lover so that now he is on top of her and kissed him passionately and Naegi was easily goaded, due to passion and in the state of arousal he is in right now, as he thrusts his hips and the BULGE on his loose brief pressed and rubbed Enoshima's panty-covered crotch, and she moaned through the kiss as the pleasure intensifies.

Moreover, Naegi was starting to get a bit sensually encouraged, as his hips began to move forward, and the STRAIGHT TENT on his loose brief is beginning to press her crotch further, as if trying to penetrate her WOMANHOOD, which further arouses the two, as she spread her legs to give him more access and Naegi began to use his crotch to rub hers a bit deeper as if having intercourse with her, causing the two to moan in unison.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

As the kiss deepened, Enoshima's hands moved and slipped inside Naegi's brief, and playfully squeezed his buttocks, feeling his smooth skin which only sensually encouraged the Luckster as he kept on pressing his aroused crotch against hers, trying to penetrate her ENTRANCE which aroused the both of them and he is slowly losing touch with reality as arousal is taking over his reasoning, and there her hand went in front, touching his penis which throbbed harder upon the contact, feeling her smooth fingers making contact with his erection.

Naegi moaned through the kiss as the pleasurable sensation enveloped his body and felt that his whole being is melting away as he basks in the arousing feeling as Enoshima pushes his brief down and wrapped her hand around her lover's erection and slowly rub him back and forth. She can feel his arousal throbbing hard and his hips began to shake, and both moaned through the kiss as the 15-year old boy is getting enveloped with a stronger surge of arousal.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

However, a knock on the door is heard, and this caused Naegi to snap back to reality, and slowly broke the kiss as he started to get worried if the innkeeper were to see him and Enoshima like this, and the SHSL Fashion Diva reluctantly stopped seeing that he has a point, and releases her hold on Naegi's erection, seeing that his organ is aching for more.

As Naegi stood up, Enoshima sat up, and suddenly she held his hands as she took his hard penis inside her mouth and began to suckle him in a passionate way, causing a strong surge of arousal to envelop his body and his penis, which throbbed hard, and Naegi nearly moaned aloud as the sensation was too strong to ignore, and pleaded to her that they might get caught, despite him moaning in arousal.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"E-Enoshima-san...aaahh..."

"..."

"Don't...suck too...hard..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Enoshima said nothing as she continued to suckle his penis, her tongue licking the underside and then the HEAD, while she took off her upper clothing until she is BARE, and Naegi tried not to moan aloud as the pleasure got stronger, yet the knock on the door persisted and he urged her that they need to answer the door or else the innkeeper would get suspicious.

However, Enoshima would not stop as she began to rub Naegi's penis with her hand in a fast way as her tongue rubbed the HEAD, and those combination slowly took its toll, as a POWERFUL FORCE is forming within his shaft, as it assembled just above his balls, and as the rubbing continues, the force slowly travelled upward and is slowly making its way towards the HEAD, and the pleasure was strong, so strong that his body began to tremble and mustered the words to tell her that he is about to EXPLODE.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Hmm...?"

"E-Enoshima-san...!"

"Mmm...?"

"S-something...coming...out...aaahhh..."

"Mmm..."

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...aaaahhh...!"

"Mmm..."

As the knock on the door persisted, Naegi mustered the willpower to make her stop, and as his body trembled due to the impending orgasm, Enoshima smirked as she held his wrists and took his erection inside her mouth and suckled his HEAD before moving her lips back and forth, and his hips jerked as the pleasure got stronger again, and he gritted his teeth as his body is nearing CRITICAL MASS, as the POWERFUL FORCE is halfway through and is about to travel towards the HEAD of his penis, and made a soft but long moan.

By then Enoshima stopped and took her mouth off and wrapped her right hand around her lover's shaft and rubbed him back and fro in a fast manner, then her tongue rubbed the HEAD, and both of these actions hastens the process and the POWERFUL FORCE traveled towards the exit, and the sensation was so strong that he almost loses himself as he held Enoshima by her shoulders and pulled her towards him, and the HEAD of his penis pressed her chest as she rubbed him faster and faster, and there his erection throbbed very hard and pulsed several times before RELEASING himself, his SEED shoots out which struck her chest and breasts, which was warm and thick, and a close up view showed that Naegi's penis fired its LOAD, shooting out nine shots.

Enoshima lay down and pulled Naegi along, as she continued to rub her lover's organ in a fast way, and Naegi's hips kept on moving as he releases himself, and with the orgasmic sensation so strong that he could not get himself to make her stop, as he lets her rub his penis which resulted in his organ shooting out four additional shots.

He panted very hard as he is slowly getting exhausted due to the sensations he is feeling, and she grabbed a towel to wipe off the evidence, then had Naegi covered himself in a blanket and told him to pretend that he is sleeping as she puts on a robe and went to the door to answer it, where the innkeeper stood there as she told Enoshima that dinner will be served in an hour, which the SHSL Fashion diva thanked her for the effort.

"Dinner will be ready within the hour."

"Really? Thanks."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Hmm...you could add some desserts..."

"Very well. Any more additions?"

"No...that will be all."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

After that, the innkeeper left and Enoshima locked the door, where she approached Naegi, who is still panting due to the effects of the orgasm, and she lay beside him, asking if he enjoyed it, and he sighed as he told her that he is worried that they might get caught, but she kissed him on the cheek saying that everything went well without problem, and said that his body responded in a different way, and tells him to at least enjoy their stay here.

He blushed as he never thought that he would get to experience something like this and she lay her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat, but noticed that his penis still remained in semi-arousal, and she smirked as she lean towards his organ and gently suckle the HEAD, surprising Naegi, and to his surprise, his penis reacted in a POSITIVE way as it started to harden again, throbbing, and the pleasurable sensation resumed.

Enoshima then told Naegi to be ready as she will make his stay here a memorable one, though all he could do is moan in reply as she suckle his organ in a slow but passionate way, as his body appeared to be craving for more pleasure.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Enoshima enjoyed romancing Naegi even though they just arrived at the inn. Naegi became nervous as the innkeeper almost caught them, yet Enoshima gave Naegi a dose of what to expect during their stay here.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More on Naegi and Enoshima's stay in the inn…which would make it MEMORABLE for our favorite Luckster…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	26. Family Bickering

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi and Enoshima arengoingnto have dinner at the inn, where they would spend the night here just to get some rest before resuming their photoshoot in the morning.

And of course, the SHSL Fashion diva has plans for the SHSL Luckster..once they are alone…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 26: Kazoku_** ** _no kenka_**

About 15 minutes later, Naegi and Enoshima arrived at the dining hall and are getting reaxy to have dinner, and you can see a visibly-tired Luckster taking a deep breath after spending nearly 30 minutes making out with Enoshima (rather unwittingly, since he got seduced and was suckered into going along with her), and now he is regaining his stamina and sees that the food looks good and hope this would help him recover.

The innkeeper told the twofold teens to enjoy the dinner which the two teens nodded as they began dining, and they enjoyed the food, which was delicious and Naegi liked it as he began eating them, and while eating, he glanced at Enoshima, seeing her pretty face, and he coukd not help but stare at her, which he finds himself drawn to her despite her rather odd personality.

Moreover, he wondered if he did the right thing about accepting her offer of making out with her and other love-making activities as he considered that he should ask her first, instead of letting her initiate it, but he was lost in thought that he did not notice that she is staring at him, and she smirked as she lean forward and kissed him on the lips, which an absent-minded Naegi unknowingly reciprocated, where they moaned while kissing.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

As Naegi is loss in bliss, Enoshima took the chance as he push down his shorts and caressed his penis, which slowly hardened and he is feeling aroused again as she rubbed Naegi's organ faster and faster, causing him to get even more aroused, and Enoshima pulled him towards the floor as he lay on top of her as she pushes down her panties and had her partner's penis enter her, and as the two continue to kiss, Naegi unknowingly began to move his penis in and out of her WOMANHOOD, which both moaned through the kiss.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

By then Naegi snapped back to reality and blushed upon realizing what just happened, and he pulls himself up and rearranged his shorts as she rearranged hers, and there a smirking Enoshima snickered a bit and said he SCORED a kiss after staring at her, then making love to her, and he blushed further as he realized that he was lost in thought and she took advantage, and tried to defend himself so as not to make an impression that he has perverted intentions toward her.

Of course she said that she is just kidding and told him to relax.

"Easy, boy…"

"Really, I…"

"Calm down…"

"I…"

"It's okay…no need to get tense…"

"…"

"Okay, let's eat up."

"…okay…"

There she told Naegi that they should start eating up, and he nodded as the two teens began dining, and he is impressed at how good the food is, and as they continue eating, Enoshima received a phone call from the studio manager and asks her how are things there, which she said that everything is okay, and they were told that they will have the photoshoot scheduled tomorrow as planned, which she said that she and Naegi will be there.

"Okay. Naegi-kun and I will be there."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"That's good to hear."

"Okay, we'll be there tomorrow."

"Good, but don't be late. You and Naegi must look good once the photoshoot starts."

"Sure."

"Okay, goodnight."

After the call ended, she told Naegi about their activities tomorrow which the Luckster nodded, seeing that tomorrow will be a busy day, as he sent a text message to his family to inform them that he would be home either tomorrow or the day after due to his part-time job as a model, and Enoshima said that he should look forward tomorrow for the photoshoot.

By then his cellphone rang which the Luckster answered, where the caller turn out to be Komaru, where she asks him how his day went, and not wanting to worry her about his earlier confrontation with the disgruntled models, he said that everything went well and that he would be busy tomorrow, which Komaru took the bait and took his words for it.

However, awkwardness ensued as Komaru asks her brother a NAUGHTY question on whether he and Enoshima make out given that the two would get to have a photoshoot together, and a blushing Naegi berated his younger sister for asking such a foolish question.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, onii-chan…did you and Enoshima-san make out?"

"Of course not!"

"Really?"

"What made you think that?"

"Well…being a photoshoot…I figured that you'd be peeping at her while undressing, and entice her to kiss and do the YOU KNOW WHAT…"

"Komaru!"

"Well…?"

Enoshima was eavesdropping and snickered at listening to the sibling squabble, but hilarity ensued as Naegi's mom entered the fray and asked if he did anything INDECENT as she believed that her son might do something perverted given that he is surrounded by a bevy of beautiful models, and while he deny such accusations, his mom reminded him that once he gets home she will give him a stern sermon in which she reminded him about staining his pillow with his SEED, and told her son that she suspected that he is MASTURBATING inside his room.

Hearing his mom say that caused Naegi to blush DEEP RED and caused him to get into an argument with his mom as Enoshima listened to the bickering between mother and son, finding it somewhat entertaining and refreshing.

"Mom!"

"Don't deny it, Makoto…"

"I did not do THAT!"

"Then why is your pillow…"

"I don't know!"

"Don't lie!"

"I am not!"

"Weh you get home, Makoto…I will…"

By then Komaru interjected, saying that Enoshima is with him, which caused Mrs. Naegi to get concerned and told her son NOT TO DO ANYTHING PERVERTED as he is only 15 years old, and Naegi blushed deeper as his mom is insinuating that he would go into a SEXUAL ESCAPADE with Enoshima and once again he and his mom got into an argument as Enoshima snickered at hearing them bicker over something so silly.

"Mom!"

"Don't deny it, Makoto…"

"There is now way I would do THAT!"

"Then why are you so defensive…"

"I don't know!"

"Don't lie!"

"I am not!"

"When you get home, Makoto…I will…"

By then Mr. Naegi interjected and managed to calm his family down and assured his wife that their son would not do something foolish, and told her and Komaru not to embarrass Makoto, and this simmered down the tension, and he talked to his son and asked him if he is fine about doing a part-time job as a model, which the Luckster said he is okay.

Though the Luckster is glad that his dad calmed everyone at home, hilarity ensued as Mr. Naegi advised his son to use PROTECTION and goad Enoshima to watch a PORN movie so that the two teens would GET INTO THE MOOD, causing the Luckster to blush deeper and deeper, and for his mom to berate her husband for giving their son a VERY FOOLISH ADVICE.

"Dear!"

"What?"

"What are you thinking? You're teaching our son to have sex with…"

"Now, now…Makoto is old enough to…"

"Our son is only 15 years old!"

"He can take care of himself…"

"I will not let our son lose his VIRGINITY until he is married!"

"That's old stuff…we're talking about the modern time…"

By then Komaru interjected and said that she found a fashion magazine inside her elder brother's room, where she found Enoshima's fashion picture, where it showed her in a two-piece bikini, and she looked very sexy, and Komaru wondered why it was in her brother's room, and upon inspecting it, Mrs. Naegi suspected that her son is MASTURBATING that resulted in him staining his pillow and told her son about this, and Naegi sagged as his mom is accusing him of something he did not commit, and sensed that she made a WILD IMAGINATION courtesy of Komaru, and he argued with his mom in order to clear the misunderstanding.

"Mom!"

"Don't deny it, Makoto…"

"There is now way I would do THAT!"

"Then why is there a magazine in your room, with a picture of a beautiful model? No…so you WERE doing that all this time…"

"I did not!"

"Don't lie!"

"I am not!"

"When you get home, Makoto…I will…"

Enoshima smiled as she get to enjoy such a good scene as she finds it refreshing and saw Naegi ending the call as he sighed in annoyance after his parents and Komaru accusing him of doing something perverted, and he stared wide-eyed seeing that Enoshima was next to him and guessed that she was eavesdropping on the whole conversation, but she smiled and said that his family is quite funny even if the Naegi family is an ordinary-type.

Naegi apologized if she heard what his parents and Komaru said, but Enoshima assured that it is nothing and she teased him about what Komaru and his mother said about suspecting the Luckster MASTURBATING inside his room while looking at the magazine where Enoshima's bikini photo is displayed.

Naegi blushed again as he waved his hands sideways and denied the accusations, yet she snickered as she said that he really like her.

"So…you do like me…"

"That's…"

"Naegi likes me…"

"Well…of course I…"

"Want to make out with me…?"

"Eh?"

"Just kidding…"

"…"

The two teens bickered but in a friendly way as they laughed and eat as they finished their dinner as the night is taking place, and soon they left the dining hall once they finished their meal and head back to their room to prepare for tomorrow.

-x-

At the streets, the disgruntled models and their manager are seen walking, and the four models were furious at the fact that they were blacklisted, and they blamed Enoshima and Naegi for their misfortunes, and they complained to their manager about this and they vowed to make her and the Luckster pay for ruining their careers, stating that the two are mere BLACK EYES in the fashion industry and the two teens should be the ones who should be blacklisted.

"I swear…those two brats are gonna pay!"

"Yeah, we got blacklisted because of them!"

"And the asshole with the ahoge!"

"She's right…we ought to…"

"Manager!"

"You agree with us, right?"

"Yeah, you agree?"

"Of course, my beauties…"

The manager somewhat agreed with his talents as he hated Enoshima for being a STUCK-UP, and Naegi for being a short-heighted PIPSQUEAK, but he noticed that they are in an open area and led his talents towards an alley and there he and his four talents discussed on how to cause a scandal that would make the two teens feel discouraged and quit the modeling world, and one of his talents suggested that they plant drugs so that Enoshima would be shamed, and Naegi would be labeled as an accomplice.

The other models and their manager listened and agreed on it and they all came to an agreement that they should frame Enoshima and Naegi, so that when the two are blacklisted, the four models would be called back to do the modeling at various magazines.

"Sounds good…"

"I like that…"

"We should do this ASAP…"

"Right…"

"Manager…you'll help us, right?"

"Well…?"

"Fine…but we should do this in secret."

"Okay!"

"We're game!"

"Then it's settled…"

The manager clapped his hands and said he will contact someone to help him in setting Enoshima and Yuta up, and the rest will be in place, and the four models were thrilled at the prospect of ruining the two teens' careers, feeling that they can get revenge on the two and steal their careers, which shows that the four disgruntled models are totally selfish and unprofessional.

However, before they could begin their schemes, someone appeared and began to beat up the manager, hitting him with punches and kicks, up to the point of fracturing both his arms and legs, which the manager screamed in pain, and this caused the four disgruntled models to become terrified as the attacker dropped the beat-up manager and shifted its gaze on the four, and the attacker is revealed to be Mukuro Ikusaba.

It is shown that Ikusaba secretly placed a micro-recording bug on Enoshima and listened to the confrontation earlier, and after hearing the four models' plan to frame Enoshima and Naegi, Ikusaba decided to take action and put a stop to their plans, and the four models were terrified at seeing Ikusaba's KILLER LOOK.

"Oh no…"

"What are you…?"

"What do you want?"

"Hey, look…isn't she…?"

"She looked like…Enoshima!"

"The bitch!"

"No…stay away!"

"AAIIIEEE!"

Ikusaba said nothing as she proceeded to beat up the four models, as they are trapped and one by one she beat them up so badly, breaking their arms, legs and even bruised their faces up to the point of breaking their teeth, thus rendering their BEAUTY null and void. In other words, they became UGLY and would take some time to regain their modeling looks, and they screamed out in pain and horror while being punished by Ikusaba.

"AAAAIIIEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"HHHEEELLLPPP!"

"GGGGAAAHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"KKKKYYYAAAAHHH!"

"WWWWAAAHHH!"

"NNNNOOO!"

After about three minutes, Ikusaba left, and the scene shifts at the alley where the four models were laid on the ground, beaten, bruised, and BLOODIED, as their arms and legs fractured, their faces bruised and swelling, and their teeth broken, thus they would become ineligible to do modeling for now, and in their state, they could not scream for help, and they can only moan while vainly tried to call for help, as they were too injured to move by themselves.

"Ooohhh…"

"Owww…"

"H-help…"

"Unnnhhh…"

"M-my…face…"

"…"

"M-mommy…"

"I'm…a…model…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Enoshima enjoyed romancing Naegi even though they just arrived at the inn. Naegi became nervous as the innkeeper almost caught them, yet Enoshima gave Naegi a dose of what to expect during their stay here.

As for the disgruntled models, karma got them, thanks in part to Mukuro Ikusaba...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More on Naegi and Enoshima's stay in the inn…which would make it MEMORABLE for our favorite Luckster…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	27. Bedroom Sensuality

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi is in a situation as he tries not to let anyone caught him and Enoshima in a position that would cause unwanted rumors…

Well then, read on to see where this lead to and well, enjoy!

C ** _h. 27:_** ** _Shinshitsu no kan'nō_**

About five minutes later, a drifter passes by the alley to get some rest, as he has no place to go for the night, and as he approached inside the alley, he is about to sit down and go to sleep, where he noticed that there were some people laid there, and while he first thought that they were also drifters, he ignored them and is about to go to sleep when he heard them moaning, and sensed that they were females, and as he went closer, he used a portable flashlight to get a clear view, where he stared in surprise upon seeing them, where they moaned in pain and pleaded for help.

"Uuuhhh..."

"Oooww..."

"Help...me..."

"Save...me..."

"Get...me...my...lawyer..."

"Someone help..."

"Enoshima...the bitch..."

"I'll...kill...her...the bitch..."

The drifter shrieked at seeing their sorry, BLOODIED states, and he ran out of the alley to get help, and about four minutes later, police arrived and they were surprised to see that the victims were the disgruntled fashion models and their manager, all were beaten to a BLOODY PULP, and as the ambulances arrived, the policeman asked the drifter what happened and he told them what he know, and the policeman is unsure if the drifter is a possible culprit or not, as the drifter assured that he found them by chance.

"Are you sure you found them like this?"

"Yes…that's the truth."

"Really?"

"Honest!"

"I bet you did this to them…"

"Why would I do that?"

"Okay, you're a PERSON OF INTEREST…"

"I told you I did nothing!"

As the two bicker, the paramedics checked on the models, and they noted that the girls were beaten so much that it would take over a month to recover, and the two medics whispered to each other that their modeling careers are over due to the severe bruises the models sustained and with almost all of their teeth destroyed, smiling for the cameras are surely out of the question.

"Oh boy…"

"What?"

"Feel sorry for them…"

"Yeah, I say their modeling careers are over."

"Yeah…from the looks of it, their faces won't be in TOP SHAPE and won't be smiling for years…"

"Who could have done this?"

"Maybe an obsessed fan?"

"Or a jilted suitor…"

What everyone do not know is that Mukuro Ikusaba was behind the attack, due to her avenging Enoshima and Naegi, as well as to teach them a lesson after she overheard their plans to ruin Enoshima's career and their intention to use Naegi in their plans.

-x-

The scene shifts back at the inn, where 15 minutes later, Naegi and Enoshima finished their meals at the dining hall and are getting ready to head back to their room as they have a photoshoot scheduled for tomorrow and they need to get some rest.

The innkeeper asked the two teens if they enjoyed the dinner which the two teens nodded as they thanked her for serving the food, and they left as they went inside the room, where both sat on the bed, and while sitting, Naegi glanced at Enoshima, seeing her pretty face, and he could not help but stare at her, which he finds himself drawn to her despite her rather odd personality.

Moreover, he recalled what they did earlier and wondered if he did the right thing about accepting her offer of making out with her and other love-making activities as he considered that he should ask her first, instead of letting her initiate it, but he was lost in thought that he did not notice that she is staring at him, and she smirked as she lean forward and kissed him on the lips, which an absent-minded Naegi unknowingly reciprocated, where they moaned while kissing.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

By then Naegi snapped back to reality and blushed upon realizing what just happened, where a smirking Enoshima snickered a bit and said he SCORED ANOTHER kiss after staring at her, and he blushed further as he realized that he was lost in thought and she took advantage, and tried to defend himself so as not to make an impression that he has perverted intentions toward her.

"So…you do like me…"

"Uh…"

"You were staring at me…"

"Well…you see…"

"And your mind says "I WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU"…"

"No…you're wrong…"

"Hmm…?"

"Really, I…"

The two bickered for a bit until she gently hugged him and said that tonight was quite fun, and she told him to look forward to tomorrow as they are going to have a photoshoot and felt that Naegi would get SO LUCKY, which he sighed as he wondered if this is a good one or not.

The two teens saw the TV where he turn it on which it was a cable TV that has international channels, and as they scanned the channels, Naegi accidentally went to a channel that featured two teenage Russians, a boy and a girl and are performing SEX, which was UNCENSORED, meaning everything was exposed, including their SHAVED crotches, where a close-up view showed that the Russian teenagers are performing intercourse and their sex organs are shown in FULL VIEW.

Naegi blushed deep and switched the channel while Enoshima snickered and said that he should be enjoying this, yet the blushing Luckster said that he could not possibly do, as they are in an inn yet she said that the door is locked and he can watch it in private, something Naegi sighed as he is not really a perverted boy, though she jokingly said that he could learn something from that program, causing him to blush further, and she kissed him on the lips, telling him to calm down and not get to flustered.

But Naegi is already flustered, so she kissed him again in order to calm him down.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Still Naegi was a flustered as Enoshima continued to kiss him in a passionate way, and her gentle handling caused him to loosen up a bit, and as they continue to kiss, Enoshima slowly push down his shorts and brief and caressed his penis, where his organ hardened and reached FULL STRENGTH, throbbing. Despite getting an orgasm about an hour ago, his body appeared to be ready for another go, due to his body awakening to such a thing as he is only 15 years old, and despite his mental reservation, his body seemed to have a different answer.

His body reacted as she began to rub his erection up and down, causing his hips to buck as pleasure slowly surged his body, and she took off his clothes until he is naked and draped his hard penis with his a disposable brief that make it look like a makeshift condom, and had him lay on bed as she lifted her skirt until her panty-covered crotch is exposed and pressed it on his erection, where she rubbed her crotch against his.

This aroused Naegi as their crotches rubbed against each other, feeling her body pressed against his, her smooth skin touching his, and thus slowly caused him to give in, as they rolled and he is on top, and as the passionate kiss continued, Naegi began to press and rub his erection against Enoshima's crotch, his penis throbbed harder as the HEAD of his penis almost penetrated her WOMANHOOD despite her wearing panties, and the underside of his shaft rubbed against her crotch, causing his erection to throb harder.

As the arousal got stronger, the two continued kissing, as Naegi is starting to give in, trying to get his penis to penetrate her even though she is wearing panties, as he thrusts his hips, his penis ended up rubbing her crotch in a slow but passionate manner, causing Enoshima to get aroused, thrusting her hips upward to meet his thrusts, feeling is erection rubbing her ENTRANCE through her panties, and they moaned through the kiss as pleasure enveloped their bodies.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Enoshima then broke the kiss as she took off her upper clothing and bra, revealing her bare chest to him, which Naegi blushed as she pulled him towards her and kissed him again, and the innocent Luckster was easily seduced and inadvertently kissed her on the lips before taking a nipple inside her lips, innocently tasting it, where moments later he felt her nipple hardening, and the SHSL Fashion Diva started to moan softly as pleasure slowly surge her body.

Enoshima then removed the disposable brief and rubbed his penis back and forth, feeling it throb harder and harder, which caused Naegi to moan while lapping her nipple, as her other hand began to knead his balls, which made Naegi more aroused than before.

"Aaahhh~hhh…"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

By then they heard footsteps, and Naegi paused, and glanced at the door, and saw that the door wasn't locked, which means that Enoshima did not really locked it, and he slightly panicked, but Enoshima smirked as a spontaneous thought hit her as she took Naegi's hand and went inside a cabinet with a sliding door, and inadvertently pulled Naegi with her as they hid behind several clothes hanged in a hanger, and there the door of the room opened where a pair of hired janitors came in to mop the floor as they are doing their night rounds, and they began commenting that they overheard that the magazine editor and the studio manager is giving Naegi and Enoshima a few nights here due to a a chance to do a photoshoot nearby, which they commented that they are doing this so that the incident won't get blown out of proportions, and as a way of apology for Naegi of being harassed by female models.

They even commented that Enoshima came to Naegi's defense and one of the janitors expressed jealousy that a young boy like Naegi would get to pose with a famous model like Enoshima, and the other janitor commented that he wished he were as young as Naegi so he could pose with Enoshima, which the other janitor told his fellow janitor to DREAM ON.

"Sure wish I was at the same age as that kid..."

"Huh?"

"I really want to pose with Enoshima."

"Dream on."

"Huh? Why?"

"You're 30 years old. Stop acting like a dirty old man."

"Hey, I'm not!"

"You are."

As the janitors mopped the floor, the scene shifts inside the dressing cabinet, where Naegi is facing Enoshima, and he is blushing as he is leaning in front of her, and while enjoying it, Enoshima is also blushing, due to the fact that he is naked, yet his hard penis was pressing her upper thigh, which further arouses the boy, and Enoshima herself was already getting bodily excited, though she is pleased with this and she whispered to him if he is enjoying it, which he could only apologize for the situation they are in.

"Naegi... "

"..."

"Like it…?"

"S-sorry..."

"You're not doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"N-no...I..."

"Oh…? But you're pressing my crotch..."

"..."

Enoshima gave a seductive smile as was getting aroused as the arousal is starting to make its effect felt as her heart started to beat a bit faster, and her body is starting to absorb more of the sensual excitement and she slowly pushed him back, which Naegi reluctantly did, but then they can hear the voices of the janitors getting closer, in which one of them found a disposable brief, which fell down a while ago due to naegi panicking, which the janitor said that he should put it back inside the cabinet so that it won't get taken away by some misfits.

This caused Naegi to get a bit scared and tries to hid himself behind the hanged clothes, but in doing so he unknowingly presses himself towards Enoshima, and she blushed further as his body is close to hers, and his erection began to press the crotch area of her panties, as he accidentally lifted her skirt, and his penis rubbed her thigh upward before pressing her crotch, and this action slowly caused her body to absorb more sensual heat, as she could feel his erection pressing her CENTER.

Naegi himself was getting more and more aroused and yet he is worried about the thought of being caught in such a compromising position he is in, and he saw Enoshima giving him seductive stare yet she is blushing, and she asks him if he is doing this on purpose, and he apologized saying that he got scared at being seen like this, and she told him to lighten up, yet he is still flustered as he is PRESSING her, which made him blush deeper yet this further caused his penis to throb harder and harder.

"You're getting harder."

"..."

"Let me rub it."

"Uh..."

"Please…"

"I...can't..."

"Yes…let me feel it..."

"..."

Enoshima's teasing further arouses Naegi, and he wanted to stop this but he could not do much given the position they are in, and in an attempt to divert further situation, her hand went down and attempts to push him back, and though it worked, it gave his erection some room, but she is then she grasped it, her smooth hands made contact with the boy's organ, and she smirked further when his penis vibrated upon contact, which caused him to moan a bit and his hips moved involuntarily, pressing his penis against her hand which she accidentally wrapped it around his shaft, and intentionally gave it a MASSAGE, which his body jerked and his erection moved back and forth inside her closed hand.

The SHSL Fashion Diva smirked even more at what is happening, with Naegi getting more aroused, and he tries to stop it but then the cabinet door slides open and Naegi was filled with tension thinking that he and Enoshima might get caught, and pressed his body against hers, his erection pressing her crotch, and she could feel his shorter body next to hers as the janitor puts some clothes on a hanger before closing the cabinet, where he can be heard talking with his co-worker, as they discussed about what would Naegi do if his photoshoot turns out to be good.

"What if the photoshoot becomes a success...?"

"Then I say good for him.

"You think that kid...?"

"Yeah...if I were him, I'd take her on a date..."

"And end up at a love hotel?"

"Sounds good."

"Dream on."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Amid the situation, Naegi and Enoshima are locked in a compromising embrace, and she is starting to stare at him which he could only stare at her in an apologetic way, but as her breath is felt on his face, and the arousal getting stronger, Naegi is slowly succumbing to pleasure and he began to kiss her on the lips involuntarily as his body began to dictate his action, and the kiss was gentle yet filled with passion, which she was taken by surprise.

Enoshima stared in surprise as she did not expect Naegi to give in soon, and she took advantage, and due to the limited space they are in, she knew that Naegi does not have much room to resist, and as the kiss deepened and his tongue began to invade hers, her body willingly began to reciprocate and her hand moved on its own and went down, grasping Naegi's hard penis and began to massage it in a sensual way, while Naegi's hand began to cares her smooth thigh, and as the two engaged in passionate kissing, the two janitors kept on talking as they decided to leave the dressing room after they are done mopping.

"That kid who is posing with Enoshima…he is LUCKY."

"Yeah, I agree."

"He managed to pose with her"

"You said it. I find it hard to believe that an ordinary kid get to be paired with her…"

"And he is a bit shorter than her…"

"You think he might end up taking her to a love hotel or something…?."

"Who knows?."

"Lucky him."

 ** _To Be Continued..._** ****

* * *

Looks like Naegi gets lucky again, as he gets to spend ANOTHER MOMENT with Enoshima, only to get into a compromising position due to unexpected interference from janitors… ****

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Amid the situation they are in, Naegi gets WARM…and passionate…as Enoshima ROMANCES the Luckster before the next photoshoot commences…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	28. Dressing Room Sensuality

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi is in a situation as he tries not to let anyone caught him and Enoshima in a position that would cause unwanted rumors…

Well then, read on to see where this lead to and well, enjoy!

* * *

C ** _h. 28:_** ** _Doresshingurūmu no kan'nō  
_**

As Enoshima arouses Naegi and the two are about to make out further, they heard footsteps approaching, and the Luckster paused, and glanced at the door, and saw that the door wasn't locked, which means that Enoshima did not really locked it, and he slightly panicked, but Enoshima smirked as a spontaneous thought hit her as she took Naegi's hand and went inside a cabinet with a sliding door, and inadvertently pulled Naegi with her as they hid behind several clothes hanged in a hanger, and there the door of the room opened where a pair of hired janitors came in to mop the floor as they are doing their night rounds, and they began commenting that they overheard that the magazine editor and the studio manager is giving Naegi and Enoshima a few nights here due to a a chance to do a photoshoot nearby, which they commented that they are doing this so that the incident won't get blown out of proportions, and as a way of apology for Naegi of being harassed by female models.

They even commented that Enoshima came to Naegi's defense and one of the janitors expressed jealousy that a young boy like Naegi would get to pose with a famous model like Enoshima, and the other janitor commented that he wished he were as young as Naegi so he could pose with Enoshima, which the other janitor told his fellow janitor to DREAM ON.

"Sure wish I was at the same age as that kid..."

"Huh?"

"I really want to pose with Enoshima."

"Dream on."

"Huh? Why?"

"You're 30 years old. Stop acting like a dirty old man."

"Hey, I'm not!"

"You are."

As the janitors mopped the floor, the scene shifts inside the dressing cabinet, where Naegi is facing Enoshima, and he is blushing as he is leaning in front of her, and while enjoying it, Enoshima is also blushing, due to the fact that he is naked, yet his hard penis was pressing her upper thigh, which further arouses the boy, and Enoshima herself was already getting bodily excited, though she is pleased with this and she whispered to him if he is enjoying it, which he could only apologize for the situation they are in.

"Naegi... "

"..."

"Like it…?"

"S-sorry..."

"You're not doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"N-no...I..."

"Oh…? But you're pressing my crotch..."

"..."

Enoshima gave a seductive smile as was getting aroused as the arousal is starting to make its effect felt as her heart started to beat a bit faster, and her body is starting to absorb more of the sensual excitement and she slowly pushed him back, which Naegi reluctantly did, but then they can hear the voices of the janitors getting closer, in which one of them found a disposable brief, which fell down a while ago due to naegi panicking, which the janitor said that he should put it back inside the cabinet so that it won't get taken away by some misfits.

This caused Naegi to get a bit scared and tries to hid himself behind the hanged clothes, but in doing so he unknowingly presses himself towards Enoshima, and she blushed further as his body is close to hers, and his erection began to press the crotch area of her panties, as he accidentally lifted her skirt, and his penis rubbed her thigh upward before pressing her crotch, and this action slowly caused her body to absorb more sensual heat, as she could feel his erection pressing her CENTER.

Naegi himself was getting more and more aroused and yet he is worried about the thought of being caught in such a compromising position he is in, and he saw Enoshima giving him seductive stare yet she is blushing, and she asks him if he is doing this on purpose, and he apologized saying that he got scared at being seen like this, and she told him to lighten up, yet he is still flustered as he is PRESSING her, which made him blush deeper yet this further caused his penis to throb harder and harder.

"You're getting harder."

"..."

"Let me rub it."

"Uh..."

"Please…"

"I...can't..."

"Yes…let me feel it..."

"..."

Enoshima's teasing further arouses Naegi, and he wanted to stop this but he could not do much given the position they are in, and in an attempt to divert further situation, her hand went down and attempts to push him back, and though it worked, it gave his erection some room, but she is then she grasped it, her smooth hands made contact with the boy's organ, and she smirked further when his penis vibrated upon contact, which caused him to moan a bit and his hips moved involuntarily, pressing his penis against her hand which she accidentally wrapped it around his shaft, and intentionally gave it a MASSAGE, which his body jerked and his erection moved back and forth inside her closed hand.

The SHSL Fashion Diva smirked even more at what is happening, with Naegi getting more aroused, and he tries to stop it but then the cabinet door slides open and Naegi was filled with tension thinking that he and Enoshima might get caught, and pressed his body against hers, his erection pressing her crotch, and she could feel his shorter body next to hers as the janitor puts some clothes on a hanger before closing the cabinet, where he can be heard talking with his co-worker, as they discussed about what would Naegi do if his photoshoot turns out to be good.

"What if the photoshoot becomes a success...?"

"Then I say good for him.

"You think that kid...?"

"Yeah...if I were him, I'd take her on a date..."

"And end up at a love hotel?"

"Sounds good."

"Dream on."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Amid the situation, Naegi and Enoshima are locked in a compromising embrace, and she is starting to stare at him which he could only stare at her in an apologetic way, but as her breath is felt on his face, and the arousal getting stronger, Naegi is slowly succumbing to pleasure and he began to kiss her on the lips involuntarily as his body began to dictate his action, and the kiss was gentle yet filled with passion, which she was taken by surprise.

Enoshima stared in surprise as she did not expect Naegi to give in soon, and she took advantage, and due to the limited space they are in, she knew that Naegi does not have much room to resist, and as the kiss deepened and his tongue began to invade hers, her body willingly began to reciprocate and her hand moved on its own and went down, grasping Naegi's hard penis and began to massage it in a sensual way, while Naegi's hand began to cares her smooth thigh, and as the two engaged in passionate kissing, the two janitors kept on talking as they decided to leave the dressing room after they are done mopping.

"That kid who is posing with Enoshima…he is LUCKY."

"Yeah, I agree."

"He managed to pose with her"

"You said it. I find it hard to believe that an ordinary kid get to be paired with her…"

"And he is a bit shorter than her…"

"You think he might end up taking her to a love hotel or something…?."

"Who knows?."

"Lucky him."

The scene shifts at the dressing room where Naegi and Enoshima are inside the cabinet, where the two teens are still locked in a passionate kiss , passion and arousal overtook their senses and reasoning, as her hand continue to rub Naegi's erection, feeling it throbbing harder and harder, which the 15-year old boy become more aroused, and continued to kiss her fervently.

As their tongues clashed, Naegi's body gradually gets overheated, and in the heat of passion, he made his move and began to push down her panties until it hit the floor, and you can see her SHAVED WOMANHOOD, which he caressed her smooth butt until he inserted a finger and began to explore her ENTRANCE, causing her to stare wide-eyed in surprise as a sudden jolt of arousal enveloped her body, causing her hips to jerk and thrust, his finger further going inside her, which in turn caused her to rub Naegi's penis faster, and the two teens moaned through the kiss.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

Despite trying to stay sharp and regain her presence of mind, the sudden jolt of arousal overtook her body, in which she involuntarily accepted the sensations as her hand continued to rub Naegi's penis up and down, feeling it throb harder and harder, while Naegi's fingers continue to probe her WOMANHOOD which caused her hips to thrust back and forth.

As the arousal got stronger, their bodies craved for more, so Naegi removed his finger, pushed down her skirt until she is fully naked, took her hand away, and slowly inserted his erection inside her WOMANHOOD, causing a VERY STRONG JOLT of arousal to envelop her body, causing Enoshima to moan aloud through the kiss as he began to thrust his hips back and forth, his hard penis pulling back and pushing through, and her body is beginning to absorb more pleasure which made her almost driven half-mad by erotic desire.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

Her body jerked as the arousal drove her to a sensual frenzy, being pinned against the wall while Naegi thrusts his hard penis in and out of her, she could not do much other than accepting the sensations, her leg moving erratically as the kiss deepened and there Naegi, in a state of sensual confusion, began to knead her breasts using his hand, feeling her nipples hardening.

That, while thrusting his hard penis inside her WOMANHOOD, is enough for Naegi to keep Enoshima busy, and with both teens fully naked, the passion fully commences. As the janitors finally left the dressing room, the SHSL Luckster took the initiative as he took one of her nipples inside his lips and gently suckle it, while at the same time thrusting his penis in and out of her, and this caused Enoshima to moan almost aloud as the pleasure overtook her senses.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

Naegi then began to gently pinch her other nipple, and with her other nipple being lapped, and her WOMANHOOD being plundered by Naegi's hard penis, it further increases the arousal as she is starting to lose her presence of mind as her body craved for more pleasure, and his hand held her hip and motions her body to move closer, and his erection went further inside her which his organ throbbed harder and harder, increasing his arousal.

Naegi, in a fit of sensual passion, then slowly held her leg and had it wrap around his hips, then did the same to her other leg, and then held her hip so as to make her straddle him, performing the STANDING CONGRESS, and he thrusts his hips as he uses the wall, where Enoshima is pinned against, for support. This action further added more fuel, as it made the two teens more aroused, and he could feel the heat from her WOMANHOOD while she could feel Naegi's penis rubbing her INNER WALLS, and this turned them on even more.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

Though their actions were slow, it helped in making their bodies feel sensually good, and made the sensations feel stronger. In the midst of their actions, Naegi momentarily loses his grip, causing Enoshima fall a bit, but he uses his hips to catch her. This, however causes her WOMANHOOD to get further impaled on Naegi's penis, and in turn, the HEAD of his penis went further inside, throbbing harder, which send VERY STRONG jolts of pleasure, and Naegi began to thrust deeper and deeper, arousing them further and this caused her to descend further into sensual rapture as she unknowingly wrapped her arms around his shoulders as both moaned in passion.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

The action went on for several minutes, which both Naegi and Enoshima lost tracked of time, and by then their bodies are starting to reach their limits as her body began to spasm, the INNER WALLS contracting, her heart beating faster, and she is starting to pant. Her senses also became erratic as Naegi pulled her hips closer and his erection went further in her, and did a series of DEEP SHOVES, and this made her feel good until she experienced a very strong orgasm, in which she could only embrace Naegi since she is straddling him while he is holding her hips.

She gritted her teeth as the orgasm is in progress as her whole body underwent a powerful sensation, especially as her WOMANHOOD throbbed while clenching Naegi's penis, and there she loses it as she moaned in ecstasy as Naegi can only pant as he continue to thrust his erection in and out of her. He could feel his penis being clenched as he gets to feel a girl's orgasm through his erection.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

The sensation also drove him to a frenzy and the scene shifts inside Naegi's penis as you can see WHITISH SUBSTANCES are forming, and began to move upward until it reaches the EXIT of Naegi's penis. The scene then shifts inside Enoshima's WOMANHOOD, where you can see Naegi's penis moving back and forth, and doing deep thrusts, and there you can see the HEAD trying to push forward a bit hard, and there his SEED shoots out, traveling through the INNER WALLS.

His penis shoots out his SEED, which was whitish and thick, and fired about nine shots in every three seconds interval. His organ throbbed very hard as this was the first time Naegi experienced a very strong orgasm, and this process lasted almost 40 seconds, and you can see Enoshima stared wide-eyed as she can feel Naegi's penis unloading his LOAD inside her as he panted while thrusting his hips, trying to get his penis deeper inside her as he unknowingly relish the feel of his orgasm.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

Once his penis was emptied, Naegi slowly got a bit tired, and slowly let go of her hips which her legs finally touched the floor, yet her legs spread as his penis is still inside her WOMANHOOD, and is still a bit hard, and throbbed, which Naegi thrusts a bit which made her moan a bit as she told him that they need to leave the cabnet, and for her to return to the dressing room, and he reluctantly did so before opening the cabinet door, and both wobbly stepped out, where she went to bed and lay down, feeling quite exhausted. Her legs spread as she tries to catch her breath as the effects of the orgasm still linger on her body.

Seeing her in that position made him feel like craving for more, and lay on top of her, and his penis entered her and she stared wide-eyed and asked him that if he wanted some more, but Naegi paid no attention as he began to thrust his hips, his penis began to go in and out of her, and she is taken by surprise as her body seemingly not responded her to mental command, as her legs seemingly moved on its own and spread her legs as Naegi began to have his penis move back and forth.

Despite feeling a bit tired himself, Naegi seemed to be in his own world as his penis throbbed as it remained hard and is aching for more, and as the scene shifts inside her WOMANHOOD, you can see Naegi's penis going in and out of her and trying to go deeper inside her and the process took about over five minutes before Naegi reached a second orgasm, his SEED shoots out and fired six shots, and there his movement slowed until it stopped, and his penis finally softened.

Naegi panted as he slowly regained his senses and glanced at Enoshima, as she is staring at him in her usual manner, and he blinked his eyes as he slowly realize the position they are in, and he slowly pull his penis, which finally softened, out and both lay on the bed, feeling exhausted, yet their bodies were SATISFIED.

She smirked as she told him this was the best, which the Luckster could only blush, and she told him that she enjoyed it, but also said that they need to get ready for tomorrow's photoshoot, which he nodded, and Enoshima slowly gets up and locked the door while Naegi remained on the bed, panting as he was quite tired after the SESSION he had with her.

The SHSL Fashion Diva then lay beside him and covered themselves with the blanket as she snuggled him as they slowly drift to sleep, feeling good after having such a WILD SESSION tonight.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** ****

* * *

Looks like Naegi gets lucky again, as he gets to spend ANOTHER MOMENT with Enoshima, only to get into a compromising position, but due to the SHSL Fashion Diva's action, Naegi gave in and went on with some unwilling WILD PASSION, and now they calmed down as they prepare for tomorrow's photoshoot. Moreover, Naegi had a rather WILD DAY, having got LAID for more than three times…

What would he do come tomorrow…?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The photoshoot arc concludes in the next chapter, and Enoshima will give him something he won't forget…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	29. Inside Naegi's Bedroom

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi is in a situation as he tries not to let anyone caught him and Enoshima in a position that would cause unwanted rumors…

Moreover, he is about to return home, but a situation occurred and he faces a problem that would cause more awkward moments...

Well then, read on to see where this lead to and well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 30: Naegi no shinshitsu no naka**_

The scene shifts inside the Naegi residence, where Makoto introduced Enoshima to his parents and younger sister, where his dad and Komaru were quite surprised at seeing Enoshima's beauty, while Naegi's mom, while amazed at Enoshima, is quite worried as this was the first time seeing her son brought a girl home, and she stared quite suspiciously towards the SHSL Fashion Diva, sensing, if not suspecting, that Enoshima might have an ulterior motive.

Likewise, she also sensed that her son might be up to something, as her son never brought a girl here before, and secretly felt a bit paranoid as she suspect that Enoshima might intend to seduce Makoto and have him for herself.

On the other hand, Komaru, was somewhat a fan of Enoshima, and is rather surprised when told that her elder brother works part time as a model and asked her what is Makoto like when working, wanting to hear from Enoshima herself, which Makoto tries to discourage his younger sister from asking too much but the "Fashion Diva" answered them professionally and assured that he is "well-behaved" and complimented that Naegi is such a good friend, which seemed to satisfy Komaru, until she came up with a surprise question.

This of course, caused an awkward tension involving Naegi.

"Onii-chan...is Enoshima-san your girlfriend?"

"eh?"

"Are you dating Enoshima-san..?"

"No...you're"

"Why are you blushing...?"

"You got..."

"So you are dating her...is it romantic?"

"Komaru!"

Naegi stood up blushing when asked if there is something going on between Naegi and Enoshima and Naegi's parents became curious if this is the case, yet Enoshima managed to rebut this by "answering professionally" and told the Naegi family that she and Naegi are just good friends, which Naegi's dad sighed, as they was hoping that his son would get a girlfriend, which Makoto blushed and told his dad to knock it off.

However, Mrs. Naegi was still a bit suspicious and asks her son what did he do during the past three days, which he said that he did nothing other than posing for photoshoots and nothing else, but then she asks if he is FOOLING AROUND while in the company of models, which Makoto stared blushing and began to argue with his mom, defending himself by saying that he is behaving well though his mom was not fully convinced.

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes! I did not do anything indecent!"

"You're lying."

"I'm not!"

"You better not be"

"I told you I only do modeling jobs!"

"And you sure you are not fondling yourself in secret?"

"Mom!"

Mr. Naegi stepped in between to pacify the mother and son, and as the day went on, things settled down which the living room got lively as everyone continued to chat with one another till it was lunchtime. As Makoto led Enoshima to his room, Mrs. Naegi is suspicious, and wanted to follow them, but her husband urged her to respect their son's privacy.

Of course she would not, as she told him that she has a feeling that Enoshima might seduce Makoto and the two teens might GO ALL THE WAY, which Mr. Naegi shrug off her fears, affirming that their son is not like that.

This made the parents debate whether Enoshima can be trusted or not, with Mrs. Naegi maintaining that she might seduce Makoto into having sex while Mr. Naegi insists that Makoto would not do something that shallow and foolish.

"Now, now...our son is..."

"But, dear..."

"Makoto knows what is right and wrong..."

"But...him alone with a girl..."

"So? There is nothing wrong..."

"I still have to..."

"Do not worry. Our son would not try anything."

"…"

Not far, Makoto and Enoshima can hear the parents bicker, and the SHSL Luckster sighed as he felt his mom is getting way over her head, and Enoshima giggled and said to him that he is LUCKY to have such caring parents, which made him ask about her parents, and she sadly said that her parents abandoned her since she was a child.

This made Makoto feel bad and apologized if he reminded her of something tragic, which she smiled and said that it is okay, saying that she does not look back in the past, but looked forward to the future.

"Its okay."

"Really...?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure, Enoshima-san?"

"Yep."

"…"

"I'm fine, Naegi-kun."

"Okay..."

After that, the two teens went to Makoto's room and took a rest, as Enoshima noted how ORDINARY his bedroom looked, yet it was tidy and fine. She sat on the bed as she saw Makoto unloading his bag, and raised an eyebrow when she saw that he took off his shirt and pants, leaving only in a brief, seeing that he forgot that she is still here.

She then went behind him and gently held his hand, telling him to lighten up as he just arrived at his home, and he should enjoy it, and though he knows that she is right, he had a feeling that his mom and sister might suspect something, like the fact that he and Enoshima are dating in secret, yet she told him that for the time being they should keep it a secret till the time is right for them to reveal it, which he sighed and nodded.

Enoshima smiled and tells him to relax for now, saying he deserved a break after having a photoshoot in the last three days.

"You ought to relax."

"…"

"You have a good life...a good parents and a sister..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, you even got a part-time job...thanks to me..."

"Well...you're right about that..."

"So don't feel bad or down."

"…"

As Enoshima hugged and cuddled the Luckster, Naegi just blushed, as he is embracing his classmate who is the SHSL Fashion Diva, one of Tokyo's popular, charismatic and beautiful models, and seeing how she is cheering him up, he slowly loosen up and ended up kissing her on the lips, and as the kiss went from light to passionate, Enoshima, who is wearing a sleeveless blouse (which the hem of the skirt reached just above her thighs), raised the hem of her blouse until her white panties are exposed, and held his hips and pulled him towards her, and their crotches met.

Her tongue began to invade his, which Makoto unknowingly retaliates, and the kiss slowly went intense as his body started to heat up, and you can see a STRAIGHT TENT formed on his crotch area as he is wearing a loose brief, and soon his lower body began to move and started to press and rub his bulge on her panty-covered crotch.

The two teens began to moan through the kiss as they are now aroused, with Enoshima parting her legs a bit to give Makoto access, and the scene shows that the Luckster his now caressing her smooth thighs while pressing and rubbing the bulge of his brief against Enoshima's crotch, trying to penetrate her, and the two are in bliss that they forget that his parents are downstairs as the two continue to make out in secret.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

Downstairs, the Naegi parents continued to debate, with Mrs. Naegi intend to keep a close watch on her son and Enoshima, wanting to make sure Makoto does not do anything perverted, but Mr. Naegi urged his wife not to think anything bad towards their son, saying that Makoto is a good boy and he sees nothing wrong about bringing a girl home.

Mrs. Naegi then pointed out that their son might do something PERVERTED, given how attractive and sexy Enoshima is, and she stated that she has a feeling that their son might get seduced and GO ALL THE WAY with his classmate, which Mr. Naegi said she is worrying too much and assured to her that Makoto would not go THAT far.

"Now, now...our son is..."

"But, dear...Makoto alone with that girl inside his bedroom...they might..."

"Makoto knows what is right and wrong...and I'm sure he would not try anything foolish..."

"But...the fact that our son is alone with a girl..."

"So? There is nothing wrong..."

"I still have to..."

"Do not worry. Makoto is a good boy, and I am sure he would not even think of doing anything perverted."

"..."

The parents debated on what to do with Mrs. Naegi intending to keep an eye on the two teens just to make sure Makoto would not go overboard while Mr. Naegi urged his wife to respect their son's privacy and said that Makoto is old enough to know what is right and wrong, and that he does not see anything wrong about him and Enoshima being alone, and that Enoshima herself said that Makoto was behaving well during the last three days while on a photoshoot.

Mrs. Naegi is still worried about leaving her son in the company of his classmate, as she believe that Enoshima might seduce Makoto, but Mr. Naegi smiled and said that Makoto is already 15, and he is old enough to take care of himself and tells her to let the two teens take a rest and right now lunch must be ready, which Mrs. Naegi reluctantly complied.

"I think right now we should prepare lunch."

"Is that all you could...?"

"Its better than worrying over nothing."

"But..."

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"…"

"Trust me."

"Fine."

The Naegi parents then left the stairs and head for the kitchen to prepare lunch, believing that their son and Enoshima are resting, unaware that the two teens are currently making out.

-x-

At his bedroom, the scene shows that Makoto is naked, slanting against the table, his legs parted and thrusting his hips, as he moaned softly which it showed that Enoshima is sitting on a chair, using her breasts to caress the boy's SHAVED erection, and she can feel it throb against her busts, feeling its smooth skin, and she alternates with rubbing her lips against the HEAD, feeling his organ hardening further.

Makoto was moaning softly yet he is also worried that his parents or Komaru might come in, but Enoshima purred and said that the door is locked, and that lunchtime is still 15 minutes away, thus they have enough time for a QUICK FUN.

"Ahh..."

"…"

"Are...you sure...ahh...that we...ahh..."

"Its fine...no need to worry..."

"Ahh...Komaru...ahh...she might...ahh"

"Just sit back and relax...mmm..."

"Ahh..."

"Mmm..."

Enoshima then took Makoto's penis inside her mouth and gently suckled his arousal, feeling it throb, as he moaned softly as the sensations got stronger, while at it, she is shown to be naked and is exploring herself, as her right hand fondling her WOMANHOOD as her other hand knead his balls.

Her tongue began to caress the HEAD, which Makoto's penis hardened further and by then the STRONG FORCE is forming and threatened to be released, and Makoto panicked a bit yet told her about it, which she smiled at him as she began to rub the boy's penis with her hand while aiming it at her chest, which made him more aroused, but also realized that it might spill on the floor and his mom suspect something, and made his move.

Enoshima was a bit surprised as Makoto stood up and hugged her, his erection entering her ENTRANCE, which aroused her, and he began to thrusts his hips, his penis going in and out of her, feeling her warmth, and the SHSL Fashion Diva was starting to succumb to the pleasure as she too is approaching orgasm as she was aroused for over 10 minutes while pleasuring the Luckster.

They slowly fell on top of the bed and Makoto thrusts his hips as his penis tried to go further inside, and soon he could feel her WOMANHOOD clamping his shaft, and she reached orgasm, just as Makoto gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as his penis throbbed and pulsed, as the scene zoomed inside her WOMANHOOD where you can see his penis moving back and forth, then it pulsed as his SEED shoots out and traveled forward, firing 7 shots which was whitish.

Both Makoto and Enoshima panted as they felt drained after experiencing such pleasure and he could not bring himself to stop, as his hips keep on pushing forward.

"Uhh..."

"Ahh..."

"Uhh..."

"Ahh..."

"Uhh..."

"Ahh..."

"Uhh..."

"Ahh..."

After their bodies calmed down, he slowly pulls out and helps her sit up and she smiled, saying that what they just did was quite intense, and he sighed as he felt that his body is melting and is yet relieved that no one downstairs suspected of anything, and the two teens slowly put on their clothes, just as a knock on the door is heard.

Makoto is a bit worried that it might be his mom and hoped that she does not suspect anything here, which is the last thing he ever wanted to happen.

 ** _To Be Continued..._ **

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while things appeared normal inside the house after a bout of bickering, Naegi ended up getting seduced inside his house amidst his parents and Komaru being there…and now someone is knocking the door and it might threaten the situation where his mom might discover what her son and Enoshima just did

* * *

 _ **Preview** :_

Enoshima spends the day at the Naegi house, even though Mrs. Naegi mentally disapprove the fact that she is getting close to Makoto

See you in 4 to 6 weeks...


	30. Bed Of Roses

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here things inside the Naegi residence escalates as Mrs. Naegi is still casting doubt about her son's relationship with Enoshima, believing that her son has an ulterior motive for bringing a her here.

Of course our favorite Luckster would do anything to keep her from finding out, so find out what is he going to do next and how to fend off his mom from getting suspicious.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _31:_** ** _Manhattan hana monogatari_**

The scene shifts inside the Naegi residence, where Makoto and Enoshima heard the door knocking, which he answered as he opened the door, where the person outside turns out to be Mrs. Naegi, and she peeked inside, where she saw Enoshima talking to someone using her smartphone, and then she glanced at her son, as she is suspicious that he and Enoshima might be fooling around, and her son sweat-dropped as she kept staring at him.

Mrs. Naegi then went to the point and discreetly asks her son what he and Enoshima are doing while alone, which he had to fend off her suspicions by saying that they were resting since the trip and that they did not do anything indecent, which his mom did not believe him, and this resulted in a bickering between the mother and son.

"Are you sure that you two are behaving?"

"Of course."

"You better not be…"

"Mom! We did not do anything indecent!"

"How can you be sure? You're inside your room alone with a girl…"

"Geez, mom! There's no way I'd do that with her with people downstairs!"

"If I caught you in the act…"

"Knock it off, mom!"

By then Mr. Naegi came and told his wife and son that lunch is ready and that Komaru is waiting, and he stepped in between to quell off the argument and assured to her that their son would never do something like that, but Mrs. Naegi whispered to her husband and said that she is worried because Makoto is alone in his room with a pretty and sexy woman like Enoshima and that she might seduce him to do indecent things like masturbating or having sex.

Her husband replied that Makoto is not like that and believes that their son and Enoshima are well-behaved and that they would not do something when there are other people here, assuring that the two teens are not that irresponsible.

"Now, now…let's not…"

"But, dear…"

"Makoto is not that kind of person new raised…"

"How can you be so sure…?"

"They came from a long trip, they were probably exhausted, so let's give them a break and not cast doubt on the two."

"But…but…"

"Come on, let's eat."

"…"

Despite her reservations, Mrs. Naegi was compelled to do as told after her husband assured to her that their son will behave, and she went to the dining room to prepare lunch, while Mr. Naegi told his son and Enoshima to head there as lunch is about to be served, which the two teens nodded and they head there where Komaru is waiting.

Soon the Naegi family and Enoshima are assembled at the dining table and are ready to eat lunch, and as they began to dine, Mr. Naegi began to ask Enoshima how she was able to convince Makoto to take modeling jobs on a part-time basis, which Komaru listened as well as she is curious to know since she is sure that Makoto has no talent in modeling.

Enoshima stated that Makoto has a bit of charisma and that all he had to do is pose a bit and follow the photographer's instructions. She also said that Makoto can learn well and thus he managed to get a job thanks to her.

However, Mrs. Naegi wasn't quite convinced and asks Enoshima if Makoto did anything inappropriate while doing a photoshoot, which Makoto stared wide-eyed, but Enoshima assured that Makoto is well-behaved, which caused quite an exchange between the two females.

"Are you sure my son behaved well?"

"Yep. He's a good boy."

"How would you know?"

"If Naegi-kun did something foolish, he'd be fired and land in jail, and if he landed in jail the police would have informed you about it."

"…"

"And what if you two are alone there?"

"We'd talk about how the photoshoot went…that's all to it, and we would not do anything that would put us in a bad light."

"…"

Mr. Naegi laughed a bit as he urged his wife to calm down and not make any suspicious assumption since Enoshima herself stated Makoto behaved well, and Komaru watches on seeing her parents bicker while glancing at her elder brother, who sighed in disbelief, and there she asks him if he find any of the models he saw attractive and whether he would want to date them or not.

Makoto told Komaru that he has no time for that since he is juggling between studies and doing a part-time job so as to earn money for himself, which she just nodded, unaware that he is secretly in a relationship with Enoshima and he does not want his family to find out that he and Enoshima already had sex several times before in various places.

However this did little to stop Mrs. Naegi from suspecting her son of doing anything indecent, as she sternly told her son not to get carried away and go WILD, which made him blush and told his mom that he would never do anything like that, triggering a rather lively bickering between mother and son, which Mr. Naegi and Komaru watches on.

"Are you definitely sure that you and Enoshima are behaving well…?"

"Of course! We never do anything foolish!"

"You better not be…"

"Mom! We did not do anything indecent! We were at a photo studio! There are lots of people there! How can we…"

"Aha! So you intend to have someone seduce you!"

"Geez, mom! There's no way I'd do that with people inside the studio! I'd be caught if I ever do that sort of thing!"

"If I caught you in the act…like masturbating at a secret hiding place while watching those models…"

"Knock it off, mom! You're embarrassing me!"

Enoshima just smiled as she finds it rather entertaining at seeing her classmate and his mom argue, and by then his dad intervened and urged them to enjoy a peaceful lunch. She finds it a bit odd that her classmate having such an ordinary family and living an ordinary life, yet she appeared to be fine with it and ate her lunch, and after several minutes lunchtime ended.

Mrs. Naegi went on to wash the dishes while Komaru leaves to see her friends, while Mr. Naegi is watching TV. This leaves Makoto and Enoshima, as he went to take a shower while the SHSL Fashion Diva went to Makoto's room to talk to her manager on her cellphone, where she arranges to have their photoshoot session schedule in place.

After a few minutes Makoto entered his room and locked the door, where he saw Enoshima is still talking to her manager. He glanced at her face which he finds her cute, but he shook his head as he went to the closet to select some clothes. He mentally sighed that his mom can be a pain sometimes yet he is worried that her antics might get her…and him…into trouble.

With so many things happened, and forgetting that Enoshima is still here, he removed his towel and is naked, which Enoshima giggled, as she get to see her secret boyfriend in the nude, and as he turn around, he saw her smiling while waving her hand. The SHSL Luckster blushed realizing that he is naked in front of her yet she said it is okay and not mind her.

Makoto sighed as he sat on the bed as she scooted closer and tells him that their photoshoot session will push through tomorrow as planned, and said that things will be okay from heron, which he nodded and apologized to her for his mom's antics, which she said she does not mind it, stating that she is glad to see an ORDINARY scene from an ordinary family.

"Oh, don't fuss. I don't mind it."

"Really, Enoshima-san?"

"Yup. I enjoyed watching a typical parent-child argument. I didn't get to see that in a while."

"Really. I'm sorry. My mom is…"

"Upu-pu-pu…"

"Huh?"

"I really envy you."

"?"

The Luckster sweat-dropped as she snickered a bit, but admitted that seeing the scene earlier made her feel envious, as she said that she sometimes liked to have a normal life for once since most of her time she is surrounded by reporters and paparazzi reporters all the time, stating that sometimes fame would not make her day.

Makoto saw that Enoshima sometimes would not feel contentment in being a popular celebrity like being a fashion model, so he used his optimism to make her realize that she should be happy with what she have, and said that he is happy at being with her even though he sometimes came close to getting into trouble when she is involved.

By then they heard Makoto's parents having a bit of a debate on what Makoto is thinking in bringing a girl inside his room, with Mr. Naegi assuring that their son is behaving well, while Mrs. Naegi reiterated that her son might get seduced and DO THE DEED.

Enoshima snickered while Makoto sighed in annoyance at what they just heard, and Enoshima said that his parents have a sense of humor, and that they are a typical example of an ordinary family, even though her classmate is somewhat an ordinary boy living an ordinary life. Makoto nodded and noticed her face, which he finds himself drawn to her. She also sensed it and await his move, where he glanced at her for a moment before he slowly lean forward and kissed her on the lips.

She reciprocated the feelings and the two kept on kissing, which slowly went passionate, and he slowly loses his presence of mind as her tongue began to invade his, her hand gently touched his chest, and his heart began to beat faster, where he was slowly getting aroused, as you can see his penis began to increase in size and hardening.

Her hand went down and grasped his organ, feeling it throb as she began to rub it up and down in a slow but sensual way, feeling it strengthened as it began harden further, which Makoto began to moan through the kiss as his body began to absorb more pleasurable sensations.

As the kiss continue, Enoshima upped the ante as aside from rubbing Makoto's erection with her right hand, her left hand went down and caressed his balls. Which further intensified his arousal, and he became more aroused, as his hand went inside her tanktop shirt, where she is not wearing a bra, and his hand found her breast, where he began to gently caress her nipple, which moments later, hardened. This aroused her as well and the two moan though the kiss.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

-x-

Downstairs, Mrs. Naegi resumed her chores and had just finished washing the dishes, and she joined her husband as they watched TV, and as the two talked, he told her that she should not make any assumptions in front of their son's visitor, saying that Makoto is not capable of doing perverted deeds since he knows that doing so would get him in trouble.

She reasoned that she is just worried about their son since he is alone with lots of fashion models and he might be tempted to do indecent things, let alone get seduced. Mr. Naegi assured to her that Makoto knows what is right and wrong and they should let him decide for himself and if ever he decided to date a girl, then they should respect his decision.

Mrs. Naegi is unsure, as she is worried that her son might start to date Enoshima given how sexy she looked and he might only date her just to have a perverted fantasy, which her husband laughed a bit and said that Makoto is not capable of being with Enoshima just because of that reason alone.

"Ah-haha-ha-ha…come on now, dear…"

"I'm serious! Our son might be only after her VIRGINITY…what if…what if Makoto…"

"Don't be such a paranoid. Our son has been doing well in his studies…he is behaving well and all."

"…"

"I promise…Makoto would not do anything foolish while we are here…if he do things like that, she would have screamed if she is being violated…"

"Really..?"

"Yes, dear."

"I don't know…"

The parents debated some more while watching TV, unaware that their son is at his room making out with Enoshima.

-x-

Back at his bedroom, the scene shows that Makoto and Enoshima are engaging in a make-out session, as he slowly removed her tanktop shirt which she is now naked on her upper body and he began to lap her nipple, which hardened further while still wearing her skirt. She gritted her teeth as the sensation enveloped her body, making her feel so good, and as she basks at the arousal she is receiving, Makoto was slowly losing himself as he began to push down her panties until hitting the floor.

Enoshima then made him stop before having him slant against the wall before she knelt down and took his erection inside her mouth, where she gently suckle him and his body went rigid as the sudden jolt of arousal took him by surprise, and he gritted his teeth as the feeling was so strong, and began to pant while moaning softly as she continued to suckle him while her fingers caressed his balls.

"Mmm…"

"Hah…"

"Mmm…"

"Hah…"

"Mmm…"

"Hah…"

"Mmm…"

As the sensation went stronger, Makoto was so aroused that he could not hold on any longer, and he gently lay her on bed and went on top of her, lifting her skirt and inserted his penis inside her WOMANHOOD, where he began to thrust his hips and make love to her. Both began to moan softly as their bodies began to get an additional source of arousal as their organs are being caressed and feel the smooth skins of their bodies, which Enoshima moaned and said that he can be so romantic.

Makoto could not respond with words as he is so aroused, and instead he kissed her on the lips which she did the same, and the two moaned though their lips as he thrusts his hips and his penis went deeper inside her. Her legs spread and her body is starting to get overheated as he tries to get his penis to go deeper inside her while feeling his organ getting harder and harder.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Their lovemaking went on for several minutes, and given that they are only 15, their bodies were prone to reaching orgasm quite fast, and soon Enoshima was the first to reach the FINISH LINE as her body shuddered and her INNER WALLS clamped his penis, which lasted for about 13 seconds, which she gritted her teeth so as not to make a noise.

Makoto kept on thrusting his hips as he is spending whatever time left before reaching orgasm, as he felt his penis throbbing harder and harder, and a few minutes later he too is almost there, and Enoshima held his buttocks as she pulls his hips toward hers, where his penis went a bit deeper inside her, and you can see that his penis kept on pushing itself inside her, and then the HEAD began to shot out its SEED, as it fired seven shots, which were whitish and thick, and Enoshima lay back as she could feel it travel inside her.

Makoto panted as he felt his energy diminished as his penis throbbed while releasing himself, and though he is finished, he could not bring himself to pull out, and instead pushed his penis inside her, which she smiled as she wants to feel his organ inside her a little longer.

As he lay on top of her, she tells him that he is so passionate and she is LUCKY to have a boyfriend like Makoto, which he blushed and asks her if she means it, which she smiled and said she mean it.

"R-really…?"

"Uh-huh."

"Um…"

"You don't like it…"

"I do…"

"So…what next? Want some more…?"

"Um…can we…"

"…"

By then a knock on the door is heard, and the two teens stared in surprise, as a voice is heard from the other side of the door, revealing to be Mrs. Naegi, and the two teens are facing a problem as they cannot let her find out what they just did.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while things appeared normal inside the house after a bout of bickering between him and his mon, Naegi ended up getting seduced inside his bedroom with Enoshima and WENT ALL THE AY again amidst his parents being there…and now someone is knocking the door and it might threaten the situation where his mom might discover what her son and Enoshima just did…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Enoshima spends the night at the Naegi house in preparation for their next photoshoot, even though Mrs. Naegi mentally disapprove the fact that she is getting to spend the night with Makoto…

The Naegi house story arc concludes in the next chapter…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks...


	31. A Typical Day

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the Naegi residence arc continue, as things inside the Naegi residence escalates as Mrs. Naegi is still casting doubt about her son's relationship with Enoshima, believing that her son has an ulterior motive for bringing a her here.

Of course our favorite Luckster would do anything to keep her from finding out, so find out what is he going to do next and how to fend off his mom from getting suspicious.

To sum it up, the two teens spend the day here till tomorrow comes…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _32: Ari-gachina tsuitachi_**

The scene shifts inside the Naegi residence, where Makoto and Enoshima heard the door knocking, and the two teens stared in surprise, as a voice is heard from the other side of the door, revealing that the caller to be Mrs. Naegi, and the two teens are facing a problem as they cannot let her find out what they just did. Makoto became worried as they might get busted as he struggled to get up but Enoshima smiled naughtily and tells Makoto to keep cool.

However, the Luckster wasn't too keen as he tells her that if his mom where to see him like this he would be DEAD, and that would be the END of him.

"We need to get dressed!"

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart..."

"If mom were to see us like this...I'm dead!"

"You don't need to rush, Naegi-kun..."

"But..."

"You got me..."

"E-Enoshima..."

"Upu-pu-pu..."

However, LUCK randomly came to Naegi's side as his dad can be heard outside talking to his wife and urged her to respect their son's privacy, as well as Enoshima's, though Mrs. Naegi would not relent, saying she wants to check them out and see that the two teens are not doing anything perverted, which made the Luckster sighed in annoyance.

Enoshima snickered as she can hear the Naegi parents bicker outside the bedroom, arguing over their son as Mr. Naegi tries to dissuade his wife from INVADING their son's privacy yet she insisted that she should do a surprise inspection just to see if Makoto and Enoshima are behaving while alone inside his room.

"Look, honey...our son would not..."

"Our son is in there...and that girl...I'm betting that he is seducing her!"

"That is nonsense..."

"We need to make sure our son is INTACT...and not get DEFLOWERED..."

"Now, now...Makoto is not that kind of boy who would get in to a heat..."

"But still...I am worried for our son..."

"Makoto is a good boy, make no mistake."

"I am not taking any chances..."

Makoto sighed as he felt that his mom is starting to become such a pain, but soon they heard that his mom have visitors and left the stairs. He sighed in relief, and as he faced her, Enoshima kissed him on the lips which caught him from surprise, yet he accepted the kiss as they had another romantic moment, and there they stared at each other for a while before realizing the positions they are in.

As Makoto was about to pull his penis out of her, he felt his organ throb as his organ was still slightly hard, and Enoshima smirked and teases the Luckster of wanting another round, which made him blush, but before he could rebut, Enoshima kissed him again passionately, while her arms wrapped around his waist, then her legs wrapped around his, and the Luckster moaned through the kiss as he felt his body getting aroused again.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

His body began to react as he raised his hips before pushing down, and his penis began to move in and out of her, and the SHSL Fashion Diva moaned softly and tells him to go on, which he said that he is a bit worried that his mom might come inside again, but she said that she is busy with visitors and tells him that they should use this opportunity to BOND as they now have less than 10 minutes.

Makoto was slowly getting aroused again and giving in to the sensations, he consented as he began to thrust his hips as he could fell his erection moving inside her WOMANHOOD as she moaned softly in pleasure, her arms now wrapped around his shoulders while spreading her legs to give him more access, wanting to feel more of him.

Though he already done this for the past 10 minutes, he was quite surprised that his body is aching for more, and seeing that he could not stop now, he followed his body's instinct and kept on the tempo, pushing his penis deeper inside her and the two teens moaned softly as they enjoyed the sensual bliss while making sure that they keep it down to avoid suspicion.

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…Naegi-kun…"

"…"

"Ahh…ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Naegi-kun…ahh~h…"

The two teens kept on going for several minutes, and soon Enoshima reached her peak and shuddered, panting softly in order not to moan aloud, while Makoto gritted his teeth as he approached another orgasm, this one was a bit stronger than the previous one, and he pushed his penis deeper inside as the scene zoomed inside her WOMANHOOD where you can see the HEAD of Makoto's penis rubbing the INNER WALLS as it shoots out six shots of his SEED, travelling its way through.

After that, Makoto felt exhausted after spending less than 20 minutes of making love, and he was quite sweating after such session, and he was quite exhausted that he could not pull himself out and his organ remained inside her and Enoshima smirked as she basked at the feeling, wishing that they remained like this for a little longer.

After a minute, Makoto regained some stamina and slightly moved, where he partially got his penis out, but Enoshima gently stroke his cheek, which made him stop, and there her hands held his waist, pulling him towards her, and his penis entered her WOMANHOOD again and the Luckster blushed, as his organ was still partially hard, and he asks her if she is wanting for more.

"E-Enoshima-san..."

"Hmm..."

"Are you...?"

"Can you stay inside me...for a while longer...?"

"But..."

"Please...? Till your PEE-PEE softens..."

"Are you...?"

"Pretty please...?"

Enoshima smirked in a naughty way and said that she wants him and her to remain like this for a little longer, and the Luckster felt a little worried that his parents might come in at any moment, but she said that the door is locked so there is no need for him to worry, and said that they should enjoy this moment for a little longer. Makoto sighed as he could not persuade her to stop, and he reluctantly consented as he remained on top of her and they hugged in a romantic way.

After another minute, his penis finally softened and there he slowly got off, and Enoshima inhaled deeply as she enjoyed the session she and Makoto had, and as the Luckster wobbly got up and puts on his shorts, Enoshima puts on her shirt and soon the two teens are dressed, and both sat on the bed as she tells him that tomorrow they are having a photoshoot session and he nodded, as she showed him the schedule of modeling activities they are about to attend for this week.

Suddenly they saw the doorknob moving and it began to unlock, where it shows that Mrs. Naegi was the one, using a door key to open the locked door and she went inside checking to see if her son and Enoshima are doing anything indecent.

The two teens blinked their eyes as the Naegi matriarch stood before them, her arms crossed and she began interrogating her son as she wants to know what he is doing at this time with Enoshima, and he defended himself saying that they are resting and that they are preparing for the photoshoot tomorrow but his mom wasn't convinced and said that she is going to keep an eye on him non-stop, much to his exasperation.

"What...?"

"You heard me. I'm going to keep an eye on you."

"What for?"

"To see that you are not engaged in any indecent activity with a girl..."

"Geez, mom! I'm not like that!"

"There's no guarentee...I must ensure that..."

"Knock it off, mom!"

"It's for your own good!"

However, Mr. Naegi came inside, and having heard the conversation, he persuaded his wife to let the two teens alone as they are resting, but she insisted that she should keep an eye on them so as to prevent them from doing NAUGHTY ACTIVITIES.

"Now, now...let's leave them alone..."

"No, honey...we have to ensure that our son will not become a sex maniac..."

"Dear...that's going a bit too far...Makoto would not stoop that low..."

"We don't know for sure...our son would be tempted..."

"Believe me...our son is not..."

"It's better to be safe than sorry...!"

"Listen, dear...our son would become a rebel if you..."

"But..."

Enoshima watched in bemusement seeing the Naegi parents bicker over something so trivial, and this went on for a while until Mr. Naegi managed to persuade her to stop and soon things went back to normal, and as Mrs. Naegi left the room, Mr. Naegi apologized to the two teens for what happened, and then left as well, where Makoto sighed as he felt that things have gotten out of hand, but she gently hugged him and said that things are looking good and said that he should rest for now as they have a schedule tomorrow.

Ever the optimistic, Makoto nodded and lay on bed, with Enoshima smirking as she relaxed as well, feeling that today is a good way as the antics of Makoto's mom helped ease her boredom, as well as enjoying the fact that she had FUN with Makoto, as they had a make out and making love a while ago, and she mentally thought of a way to up the ante a bit.

-x-

As the hours passed, it was dinner time and at this time Komaru came home and joined her family and Enoshima in having dinner, and things wet well until Mr. Naegi asks Makoto what are his plans for tomorrow, in which he said that he and Enoshima are having a photoshoot tomorrow and then he'll be taking a break as his next schedule for the photoshoot would be over a week.

As Mr. Naegi nodded, Mrs. Naegi was eyeing her son, feeling suspicious that her son might do something like FOOLING AROUND while at a photo studio, and Makoto stared wide-eyed as he guessed what his mom is thinking, and he told her to knock it off while reiterating that there is no way he would do something like that, but then Komaru naughtily asks if he will be bringing a pair of binoculars as she teased her elder brother that he might hid somewhere at a hidden area and do a different kind of BIRD WATCHING.

Makoto stared wide-eyed as he got the drift, and this caused Mrs. Naegi to go into a paranoid-like tirade, and began to warn her son not to DO THAT, which once again triggered a mother and son bickering which made the dining hall a bit lively.

"So that is your plan!"

"Eh?"

"Makoto...you intend to peek at the models?"

"What are you saying?"

"You heard me...you intend to hide in a corner...watch the models dress, undress and pose...and you're going to fondle yourself!"

"You're crazy, mom!"

"I can tell!"

"Give me a breal, mom!"

Mr. Naegi sweat-dropped at the scene and went between the two in an attempt to calm them down, and he urged his wife to stop making any unwanted assumptions and suspicions, assuring that their son is well-behaved, and he reprimanded Komaru for making such foolish comments and told her to stop teasing her elder brother like that, which the younger sibling reluctantly nodded.

"Komaru..."

"Yes, dad?"

"Don't tease your brother like that."

"Eh?"

"It's not nice, you know."

"..."

"Got it?"

"Okay, dad."

Eventually things simmered down and as the hour went on, things went peaceful and as Mrs. Naegi washes the dishes, Komaru went to her room, while Mr. Naegi watches TV, and the scene shifts at Makoto's room, where Makoto is laying on his bed, only in his shorts as he had another bout of dismay as he felt that his mom is disrespecting him in front of Enoshima because of her unjust tirades and accusations which he felt were uncalled for.

Enoshima was beside him and gently brushed his cheek and tells him to let that issue go, reasoning that his mom is only worried, but Makoto said that she didn't have to make a scene like that, and said that his mom has been like this ever since they came home after the photo session a few days ago.

Enoshima lean towards the Luckster and gently kissed him on the lips, and said that at least his home life is such a wonderful thing, having parents like that, which she said that it is part of life and he should cherish it, no matter how bad it seems.

"At least you get to enjoy one."

"How so?"

"You got a bickering mom...who is only looking out for you."

"Really...?"

"Yup."

"You got a dad and a sister...they complete your life. So be happy with it."

"...yeah...I guess you're right..."

"See...?"

Enoshima's words slowly helped him relax, and she smiled, assuring him that things will be okay and he should count his blessings for having such a family. As Makoto nodded, Enoshima gently kissed him on the lips again, which was passionate, and there she lean her head on his naked chest, listening to his heartbeat. She lay her head there for a while before noticing his crotch, where she grinned naughtily as she moved downwards and slowly push down his shorts and brief.

The SHSL Luckster stared wide-eyed as he asks her what is she doing, and there she smiled and said that she is going to help him relax and ease his stress, but he said that his mom might come in, but she assured that the door is locked ant that she is busy downstairs, and tells him that they have a bit of time to have a stress-relieving fun.

"E-Enoshima-san..."

"Hmm..."

"Are you...?"

"I'm just helping you relax."

"But...mom might...

"Don't worry...the door is locked...and your mom is washing the dishes...so we have lots of time..."

"At a time like this...?"

"Why not...?"

Enoshima then began to caress Makoto's penis with her fingers in a slow but sensual way, and the Luckster swallowed hard as his penis began to harden and increase in size, which she gently pinched it until his organ reached full strength, where the HEAD is in front of her face, and the SHSL Fashion Diva smiled as she get to see Makoto's erection again, which remained shaved and is cute-looking.

There she made her move as she gently pecked it with her lips, causing his penis to throb and move, hardening and he softly moaned as she repeated the action, arousing him as she slowly took the HEAD inside her lips, gently suckling it and the Luckster thrusts his hips upward as the pleasure surged within his body, as his penis is getting harder and harder, which forced him to moan softly as the sudden surge, especially within his organ, took him by surprise.

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…Enoshima-san…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"E-Enoshima-san…ahh~h…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while things appeared normal inside the house after a bout of bickering between him and his mom, Naegi once again ended up getting seduced inside his bedroom with Enoshima and things ended in a cliffhanger…but don't worry, more are on the way…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Enoshima further spends the night at the Naegi house in preparation for their next photoshoot, even though Mrs. Naegi mentally disapprove the fact that she is getting to spend the night with Makoto…

The Naegi house story arc concludes in the next chapter…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	32. Late Night Action

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, where the story picks up from the last chapter, as our very own Luckster is embroiled in a moment with our own SHSL Fashion Diva, and how to keep his paranoid mom for catching him in the act...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _33:_** ** _Shin'ya no kōdō_**

The scene shifts around the neighborhood of the Naegi house, where it was already nightfall and everything appeared peaceful, as the streets are quite cleared due to the curfew and that no petty crimes are committed, thus law and order is shown to be carried out well enough to assure the residents that their homes are safe.

The scene shifts at the Naegi house, then at the 2nd floor, where you can see that outside, Komaru is standing in front of elder brother's bedroom door, and she is curious to see what her brother and Enoshima are doing there as they are alone, yet she has no idea that the two are making out, and she is about to knock on the door, her dad came and told her to go to bed as it is bedtime, though she said that she is curious to see what the two teens are doing alone, but Mr. Naegi assured to her that Makoto and Enoshima wouldn't do "such things" and that the two teens are just friends.

"But, dad..."

"Your brother is tired and has part-time work tomorrow..."

"But I..."

"Enoshima is just a friend of Makoto...so I don't see anything wrong..."

"But still..."

"Respect your brother's privacy, please..."

"Okay..."

"Good..."

Sighing in defeat, Komaru did as her dad told her and head for her room, while Mr. Naegi went downstairs to lock the doors as the family is about to go to sleep as he proceeded to turn off the lights of the house before heading for the main bedroom.

 **-x-**

At Makoto's bedroom, the scene shifts to his bed where it shows that Makoto is still on bed, laying down while Enoshima is on top, kissing him passionately on the lips before moving downward and caressed his penis, which is hard for the past several minutes, and there she made her move as she gently pecked it with her lips, causing his penis to throb and move, hardening further and he softly moaned as she repeated the action, arousing him as she slowly took the HEAD inside her lips, gently suckling it and the Luckster thrusts his hips upward as the pleasure surged within his body, as his penis is getting harder and harder, which forced him to moan softly as the sudden surge, especially within his organ, took him by surprise.

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…Enoshima-san…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"E-Enoshima-san…ahh~h…"

Her actions were quite slow, but she intentionally did so, as she wanted him to last a bit longer, and judging from the boy's reaction, the arousal is strong and she kept on suckling Makoto's penis, feeling it getting stronger and continued to suckle the HEAD, feeling it throb harder and harder, earning a soft moan from the SHSL Fashion Diva.

After a few minutes, Enoshima got up, and Makoto got a bit of respite, yet his organ was still throbbing hard and his body is craving for more, thus he is bordering on ending it here and stop or proceed further, as his body wants to choose the latter.

There Enoshima removed her shirt and skirt, leaving her only in her strawberry-blond colored bra and panties, and she gently pulled him towards her, and before the Luckster could say a word, she kissed him passionately on the lips, and with the level of arousal within his body, Makoto was unable to resist and ended up kissing her, and both became passionate.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

The scene showed that Enoshima is laying down with a now-naked Makoto laying on top, kissing her passionately on her lips, her legs spread, and is clad in her bra and panties, while the scene zooms in and you can see that he is gyrating his hips, his erection rubbing against the fabric of her panties, almost penetrating her. Her body is slowly being overwhelmed by sensual desire as sensual feelings she never felt before is slowly overtaking her senses. Her hips slowly began to move up to meet his, and both moaned through their lips.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Her hands moved and seemingly pushed him away, which Makoto broke the kiss wondering if he did something wrong, but to his surprise, Enoshima grasp his erection and sensually rubbed him up and down, feeling him throb harder and harder, and the young boy gave gasping moans while thrusting his hips to meet her hand rubbing

"Ahh..."

"Your penis is so smooth...yet hard..."

"Ahh…"

"Come on…"

"Ahh.."

"Throb some more…"

"Ahh…"

"Let's take things further…"

Makoto is slowly getting a bit overheated as arousal surged his body, specifically in his "lower area", and as he thrusts his hips, she released her hold which his body was craving for more, yet the Luckster barely hanged on as his penis wanted to feel more of her caress, but then Enoshima removed her panties and pulled him towards her, and in doing so, his erection entered her WOMANHOOD, which caused him to moan softly as the sensual surge became strong, and his penis throbbed harder as he began to thrust his penis in and out of her.

Enoshima then kissed him so as to prevent their moans from escaping the room and both are now getting heated, feeling his hard organ rubbing her INSIDES as it aroused her as well, feeling it throb harder and harder.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Makoto's body is on sensual fire, as the pleasure increases and he is craving for more of the sensations, as he tries to push his hard penis further inside her, feeling more of Enoshima's moistness, and the Fashion Diva spread her legs, giving him more access and she could feel the HEAD of his penis going deeper inside her, while at the same time feeling the length of his SHAFT rubbing her INNER WALLS, and both were slowly giving in to the pleasure they are feeling.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

As their bodies are enjoying the session, their actions went on for several minutes, which he pushed his penis further as the sensual feeling increased, and Enoshima's hand went down and caressed his balls, but then their actions were halted when a knock on the door is heard, and this spooked Makoto as he pulled his penis out, grabbed his brief and shorts and put them on, fearing what would happen if they are caught like this, yet Enoshima told the Luckster to lay on his bed and cover himself with the blanket as she puts on her clothes and went to the door to open it, where Mrs. Naegi is standing outside, and saw her son seemingly asleep and asked Enoshima if everything is okay.

"Oh, good evening, Mrs. Naegi..."

"…"

"Is there something wrong...?"

"What are you two doing…?"

"Huh…?"

"Are you two…?"

"Naegi-kun is asleep…"

"Are you sure…? You two are sharing the same bed and…"

By then, Mr. Naegi came and peered inside, seeing that his son appeared to be asleep, and he asked Enoshima what happened, and she made a concrete alibi just to keep the Naegi parents from suspecting anything, in which Enoshima said that their son was already asleep while she remained awake to lay out plans for their work this weekend.

Taking her words for it, Naegi's dad bid goodnight, telling his still-suspicious wife that everything is under control, and though Mrs. Naegi is still not convinced, she was persuaded to leave the teens alone saying that they are behaving well, and after that, the two adults leave, and after Enoshima locked the door, she went beside Makoto, who sighed in relief that his mom hasn't suspected anything while Enoshima snickered at seeing how "suspenseful" things got, yet Makoto wondered if they should continue, as he is still aroused

Seeing that their bodies would get HANGED UP if left on a CLIFFHANGER, Enoshima kissed him and told him that they are going to continue, which he appeared hesitant until she slipped her hand inside his shorts and see that his penis is still aroused and gently caressed it, and soon the Luckster is again succumbing to the feeling, and he reluctantly removed his clothes, with Enoshima following suit, and as she lay on bed naked, Makoto lay on top of her, and re-entered her WOMANHOOD.

There the sensual feeling returned, and thanks to the near-caught in the act moment by his parents, Makoto's body was able to adjust to the pace and began to thrust his penis in and out of her again, and there Enoshima held his hips to make him thrust a bit slow, as she wanted him to relax and enjoy, just as she too want to bask at the feeling.

As the Luckster did so, his body was able to control the flow of the sensations, and while he did it slowly, his body soon wanted to crave for more pleasure, and thus Makoto is slowly getting a bit overheated again as arousal surged his body, specifically in his "lower area", and as he thrusts his hips, he could feel her WOMANHOOD clamping his organ, which caused him to moan softly as the sensual surge became stronger, and his penis throbbed harder as he continue to thrust his penis in and out of her.

Enoshima then kissed him so as to prevent their moans from escaping the room and both are now getting more and more heated, feeling his hard organ rubbing her INSIDES as it aroused her as well, feeling it throb harder and harder.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Makoto's body is on sensual fire, as the pleasure intensified and he is craving for more of the sensations, as he tries to push his hard penis further inside her, feeling more of Enoshima's moistness, and the Fashion Diva spread her legs, giving him more access and she could feel the HEAD of his penis going further inside her, while at the same time feeling the length of his SHAFT rubbing her INNER WALLS, and both were slowly giving in to the pleasure they are feeling.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Their session went on for another several minutes, and there Enoshima felt her body is reaching its limit, and she kissed him passionately as her INNER WALLS began to react and her body is on the verge of EXPLODING, feeling that she is about to reach orgasm, and her breathing became ragged as she kept on kissing him, whilst Makoto continued to thrust his penis, hardening further as, in his aroused state of mind, he pushed his penis further forward, feeling the HEAD trying to reach the DEEPER END, and after several thrusts he made, Enoshima's body gave in, and she reached orgasm as she moaned through the kiss, which he also moaned.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Makoto could feel his erection being clamped and being tightened, as well as feeling her FEMININE FLUIDS covering it, which further aroused him as he continued his actions, and after almost two minutes his body is reaching his limit, as he felt the STRONG FORCE forming near his balls and is ready to climb out and head towards the HEAD.

The sensation he is feeling was very strong, and his body convulsed as the impending orgasm is driving him around the bend, which he could not bring himself to stop and hugged her as he pushed his penis deeper inside her, and the scene shifts inside Enoshima's WOMANHOOD, where you can see Makoto's penis moving back and forth, almost a bit quick, trying to go deeper inside, and moments later his SEED shoots out, which was quite thick and whitish, firing like a gun as it traveled straight forward, shooting out from the HEAD in every three-second interval.

Makoto panted hard as the orgasm he is feeling was so strong that he felt a bit tired yet the sensation made him unable to resist, and he thrusts his penis deeper even after emptying himself, after that he went still but his penis remained inside her.

Both teens panted as they basked the feeling of their orgasm, feeling quite exhausted but the sensual feeling linger. The Luckster panted as he was quite drained, yet his penis was still inside her, and Enoshima enjoyed the feeling as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and asked him if he enjoyed it, which Makoto was hesitant to reply, not wanting to sound like a hentai.

"Oh, Naegi-kun…"

"Hah…hah…yes…?"

"Did you like it…?"

"Huh…?"

"Did you enjoy our little session…?"

"Um…that…"

"Hmm…?"

"…"

Enoshima smirked as she kissed him on the lips which he slowly reciprocated, and as Makoto began to pull out and lay on his left side, the SHSL Fashion Diva looked down and saw that his penis is remained a bit hard, as it is still pointing straight, and she grinned a bit as she wrapped her left leg over his hip and his still-hard penis entered her WOMANHOOD again, and he gasped as his body is once again feeling the pleasure.

He asked Enoshima if she still wants more, which she teased him saying that his organ also wanted more, and when he moved, his penis throbbed and she pulled him with her as she lay down, and the Luckster moaned softly as he could feel his penis throb and his body was compelled to follow its instinct and began to thrust his hips and his organ moved back and forth, feeling it hardened a bit which she hugged him as she basked at the feeling, but after nearly three minutes his penis finally softened, and both lay on the bed as they covered themselves with the blanket.

There she reminded him that they have a photo shoot tomorrow and after that they are going on a date, which he nodded as he wanted to take a break and spend more time with her, and there she kissed as she bid him good night.

"Well…time to go to sleep."

"Yeah…feeling tired…"

"So be ready tomorrow…we're going to be a bit busy."

"I know."

"And after that…we'll go on a date."

"Really…?"

"Yup."

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi and Enoshima had a close call, as his mom is suspecting of SOMETHING, but Naegis dad managed to persuade her to let the teens rest, unaware of what his son and Enoshima are doing inside the bedroom.…

* * *

 _ **Preview**_ :

The Naegi house arc concludes, where the two classmates go for one more round before leaving for part-time work

See you in October

Reviews are welcomed


	33. Morning Ritual

**Super Duper Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the Naegi residence arc comes to a conclusion as the SHSL Fashion diva herself, Junko Enoshima, decides to have one last FUN inside the Naegi house with the Luckster himself before they leave for a part-time job.

Moreover, the two teens would try to have one more intimate moment without attracting attention from Naegi's mom.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _34:_** ** _Asa no gishiki_**

The scene shifts at the neighborhood, where the time now is 05:15, and you can see the sun rising up as morning commences, and by then some of the neighbors came out from their houses to have a morning jog, and each of the neighbors greeted one another as they plan to do jogging as a group, which became somewhat of a routine every morning.

"Hey!"

"Good morning!"

"Going for a jog?"

"Want to join?"

"It's a great morning!"

"Time for exercise!"

"Let's go!"

"Ye-hah!"

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the Naegi residence, the time now is 6:00, and it was morning, which the scene shows that Enoshima got up after a good night sleep, and she glanced at Naegi, seeing that he was peacefully asleep and she smirked as she loved how she teased him last night, as well as making love to him as he struggled to contain his BOYISH URGE, and as she stroke his cheek with her hand, a naughty idea formed in her head as she decided to give him something as a "wake-up courtesy", as she removed the blanket, showing that both teens are naked, and there her eyes gazed at his penis, which was in NORMAL MODE, and she finds it too cute to ignore it.

Feeling naughty, Enoshima scooted closer, and after making sure that Naegi is still asleep, she continued to stare at the boy's penis, where she noted that his private part remained SHAVED, and with a careful move, her fingers began to caress and squeeze his organ in a sensual manner, which moments later his penis began to move, increase in size until reaching FULL STRENGTH.

Enoshima smirked as she get to see Naegi's organ hard again and noted how cute and sensual it looked.

" _Wow...so cute..._ "

Feeling giddy, Enoshima scooted her face closer and rubbbed her lips against the HEAD, feeling his organ throbbing harder, and the SHDL Fashion Diva smirked as she kept on rubbing her lips on the tip and then at the underside of his shaft, feeling it hardening more and more, which Naegi was subconsciously aroused, which caused his hips to push upward while his erection throbbed more and more, seeing it moving a bit.

After checking if the Luckster is still asleep, Enoshima then took the HEAD of his penis inside her mouth and gently, and discreetly, suckled it, feeling his organ throbbing and hardening further, which caused Naegi to thrust his hips upward, and Enoshima slowly suckled him some more as she can feel Naegi's penis getting stronger and stronger.

"Mmm…"

Enoshima took her mouth off and watched her classmate remain in bliss, yet his legs spread a bit as his penis throbbed back and fro, which she smirked as she finds it erotic to watch, and deciding not to waste any more time, she began to wrap her han around the boy's already hard organ and started to rub the boy's erection up and down in a slow but sensual manner, feeling it throb harder, and she liked the feeling and continued what she is doing, feeling Naegi's penis hardening further, and as she kept on rubbing it, her eyes blinked when Naegi began to move his hips upward as he is meeting with her hand movement, and she paused for a moment assuming that he is waking up, but he remained asleep and thus she continued to rub his penis, and when she rubbed it a bit hard, his penis throb harder and Naegi thrusts his hips upward, his body absorbed the sensation, and Enoshima herself was slowly getting a bit aroused.

When Naegi appeared to stir, she panicked a bit and puts the blanket up she lay on her side, and waited for a bit to see if he is waking up. Upon seeing that he remained asleep, Enoshima sat up, removed the blanket and resumed in playing with the boy's penis.

Naegi moaned slightly as he felt the pleasure as he thrusts his hips upward as his orgsn hardened even further.

" _So good...maybe I should continue this while he is still asleep..._ "

She then saw a small bottle of baby oil near the bed and she took it and rubbed a small amount o her palm and began rubbing the boy's penis, giving it a sliplery feel but this served to arouse the boy further, as it throbbed harder and Enoshima began to massage it in a sensual manner, slow yet steady, and his hips seem to reciprocate the feeling as it rise and fall, meeting with her hand rubbing, and he unconsciously moaned a bit, and Enoshima glanced at him for a moment before resuming her action, as her left hand began to knead his balls, and with her other hand rubbing his erection, she could feel his organ throbbing harder and harder.

As the minutes passed by, Enoshima continued to rub Naegi's erection, which was slow and steady, and when she glanced at the clock, she realized that Naegi was aroused for close to 15 minutes, and she poured a little amount of baby oil on her palm and began to increase her rubbing a bit, and soon she felt his hips thrusting a bit hard as his penis was hardening as well, and this made her a bit more excited as she slowly increased the rubbing, feeling his erection hardening in her hand, her eyes gaze on the HEAD, and her fingers accidentally rubbed it and this caused his penis to throb harder, and after a few minutes, she noticed that his stomach muscle was getting tense, his hips thrusting, and his penis throbbing non-stop, and she realized that he is close to release.

" _He's almost there...? Okay...let's see how he would EXPLODE..._ "

After several seconds of rubbing, Enoshima smirked in pleasure as she felt Naegi's erection throbbing and pulsing, and his SEED fired away, shooting upward and landed on his belly, which was quite a lot and a bit thick, each shot fired after a five-second interval, her eyes gazed in awe and amazement as she gets to see another ejaculation up close, and she noted that his penis fired seven shots in less than 35 seconds, feeling his organ pulsing, and even after Naegi's organ was emptied, Enoshima continued to rub his penis, wanting to see him release some more, but after a few seconds, she felt his organ softening, and so she stopped her actions, took a tissue to wipe off the evidence, puts the blanket back on to cover Naegi's naked body before getting off the bed.

" _Ahh...that was fun..._ "

Dresing up, Enoshima leaves the bedroom to have an early breakfast, as she felt hungry and grabbed an extra towel as she is going to take a shower after eating.

-x-

At the dining room, Mrs. Naegi had already prepared breakfast just as Mr. Naegi finished eating and is leaving for work, and there Naegi's mom prepared pancakes for everyone, and as Enoshima arrived, Mrs. Naegi felt a bit wary, as she still has suspicions, but nevertheless invited her for breakfast, and the SHSL Fashion diva thanked her as she began eating, and soon she thanked Mrs. Naegi for the breakfast, and there Mrs. Naegi asked if her son is awake, in which Enoshima said that he is still asleep, and there his mom told her that her son always woke up a bit late though he managed to get to school on time.

"Oh, good morning, Junko-chan…"

"Morning, Mrs. Naegi…"

"Here…have breakfast…"

"Thank you…"

"Is my son awake?"

"No…not yet…he's asleep like a log…"

"Makoto is always like that…"

"Yeah…I can tell…"

After some chat, Enoshima went to the bathroom to take a shower, and while showering, she recalled last night how she ended up seducing Naegi and left him "hanging", which she snickered as she recalled the look on his face when he had to wait for his penis to soften before seducing him again into making love, which luckily for them, they were able to finish it without any interruption.

Enoshima continued to glance at Naegi, and wondered if she should tease him again as it is morning, and at moments like this, it is possible that Naegi have an erection in the morning. After showering, she went to the bedroom and locked the door, and there she saw Naegi still asleep.

" _Hmm…still asleep…he sure looks cute…let's see…_ "

As she scooted near him, she tried waking him up but he was as down as a log, and no matter how hard she tried, Naegi wouldn't budge, still sleeping peacefully, and though she is only toying with him, Enoshima slowly finds herself attracted to him even if he is just an ordinary boy. By then she pulled the blanket away and there she saw that he is still naked, and there she smirked as she recalled her earlier idea and decided to play with him for a while.

Enoshima slowly removed the blanket until he is fully naked, and she stared lewdly at his private part, as he is still FULLY SHAVED, and there she reached out a hand and began to caress Naegi's penis, in a rather sensual way, and in a few seconds his organ began to react as it slowly increases in size and began to harden, and she continued to fondle him, feeling it throb back and fro and once again Enoshima became entranced and continued to feel his arousal, feeling its smooth, yet hard skin of his erection, and became bolder as she brushed her lips against his HEAD, seeing and feeling him vibrate, and there she decided to up the ante as she placed her two feet between his erection and uses her toes to "play with his hard penis", feeling it throb harder and harder.

" _Ahh...this felt exciting..._ "

By then Enoshima began using her toes to rub his erection up and down, and though slow at first, her rubbing eventually gained some speed, causing his erection to throb harder, and soon his hips began to move on its own in reaction to the arousal, and she smirked as she gets to see his facial reaction even though he is still in slumber. She then had her big toe rub the "head" of his erection, feeling it throb harder and Naegi unconsciously thrust his hips upward in response, and there she continued to use her feet and toes to caress his erection.

The scene zooms at Naegi's hard penis, where you can see it throb harder and harder while Enoshima's toes continued to "massage" his shaft, from the HEAD and at its shaft's underside, which his erection vibrated further as his hips bucked unintentionally.

A few minutes later Naegi slowly roused from his slumber due to the strong, pleasurable sensations, feeling his penis throb harder and harder, and as he looked down, he was surprised to see that he is naked from the waist down, and that Enoshima is using her feet to rub his erection, and he can see her panties underneath her skirt while seeing her smirking at her handiwork, yet he is still feeling arousal from her actions and asked what she is doing.

"Uhh..."

"..."

"Feels like...my penis is throbbing hard..."

"..."

"Huh?"

"Hee-hee..."

"EEEHHH?"

"Morning..."

"Enoshima-san?"

"Looks like you woke up...guess I should do this every morning..."

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a massage..."

"Wait...stop...someone might come in...!"

"Oh, locked the door, so no one would come in. Or…hmm…? Want me to stop...?"

"Ahh..."

"Should I...? Or do you want me to keep going...?"

While Naegi told Enoshima that he is worried that someone might come in and caught them in the act, she told him that the door is locked and that his mom is cleaning the dishes and that Komaru is still asleep, but when Naegi is still worried, she smirked as she pressed the "head" of his penis with her toe and asks if she want to stop, and the arousing feel slowly overwhelmed him so he decided to let her continue, and there she smiled and went near him, kissing him on the lips before she scooted her face near his hard penis, seeing it throb harder and harder, and there she encircled it with her hand and began to rub him up and down.

"Ahh…"

"Like that…?"

"Ahh…E-Enoshima-san…"

"Your penis.."

"Ahh..."

"So smooth...yet hard..."

"Ahh..."

"Let me make you feel good..."

Naegi began to thrust his hips back and forth as Enoshima's soft hand further arouses his erection, feeling his body heating further and pleasure surged his body, but then she began to take his hard penis inside her mouth and gently suckled him, causing the 16-year old boy to thrust his hips upward and almost moaned aloud, the feeling was incredible and he could feel his erection throb hard, as he never felt this arousing surge to be this strong.

"Aahhh…Enoshima-san…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"E-Enoshima-san…ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

Enoshima gently suckled Naegi's erection in a rather seductive way then she began to gently "nibble" on his balls as she gave him an erotic handjob while her finger caressed his HEAD, not minding that Naegi kept on thrusting his hips up and down in response to the arousal he is feeling, and she then rubbed the underside of his shaft with her tongue, feeling his erection throb harder and harder, then she held his hips in place as she uses her tongue to "whip" his HEAD, causing his penis to harden further, and Naegi moaned in pleasure while wanting to thrust his hips upward.

Naegi moaned as she began taking his erection inside her mouth as her left hand began to massage his balls while her right hand caressed his body, feeling him throb harder and harder while his legs started to move erratically, and as the minutes passed Naegi began showing signs that he is nearing the "final phase" as his erection throbbed harder and harder, his legs convulsing and he is thrusting his hips non-stop, and there Enoshima began rubbing his penis in a sensual, yet fast-paced manner, gritting his teeth while panting to keep himself from moaning out aloud.

As Enoshima continued to massage Naegi's penis, she moved and took the HEAD inside her mouth and started to suckle him as if she is sipping drink on a straw, arousing him further and a surge of pleasurable sensation enveloped him and his lower body started to convulse rather hard, and she smirked as she backed away and rubbed him up and down non-stop, and there he moaned softly but long as he finally EXPLODED, shooting out his SEED, which fired upward and landed on his stomach, some filling her hand and she can feel his penis pulse as he releases himself seven times, and despite emptying himself, Enoshima kept on rubbing him, staring intently on his organ, wanting to keep him hard.

"Ahh..."

"Wow..."

"Aahh..."

"You sure fired a lot..."

"Ahh..."

"Come on...release some more..."

"Ahh..."

"Come on..."

However, over a minute later, his penis started to soften and she mentally whined as she wanted to keep him going, yet she decided to settle for that right now and grabbed Naegi's discarded shirt and used it to wipe the evidence off her hand and his stomach, then gave him a passionate kiss on the lips before letting him get up, seeing him panting and wobbled to stand up, while observing his organ upon noticing that it was back to normal.

"Uh..."

"Having a great morning, Naegi-kun…?"

"Um…"

"Hmm…?"

"W-well…sort of…"

"At least you had a good night last night…and just now you had a good morning."

"B-but…that was…"

"Okay, better take a shower…don't want your mom to suspect anything…"

Sighing, Naegi puts on his shorts and shirt as he prepares to take a shower, and Enoshima gave him a passionate kiss before he left his room, leaving her behind as she began to get dressed and prepare for today's activities.

-x-

About an hour later, Naegi and Enoshima left the Naegi residence as they are going to a photo studio to have a photo shoot, and as Naegi sighed at the events last night and this morning, Enoshima was smiling as she had a good time, and she cuddled closer to him which he sighed at first, but seeing her cuteness, he reciprocated the gesture and the two are heading towards the bus stop.

Some of the neighbors saw this and wondered if the two teens are an ITEM or not.

"Look…"

"Junko Enoshima…"

"The fashion model?"

"And that's Naegi…"

"Look at that…they're so close…"

"Are they a couple…?"

"Looks like it…"

"That Naegi is lucky…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi had a blast in the recent chapters…and now here…he sure is lucky, as his mom did not suspect a thing…and that was a LUCKY thing for him…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

A new story arc as Enoshima took Naegi to a date…at a beach…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed


End file.
